Changes On The Horizon
by Failte
Summary: After being injured, Erik returns home with Sky to help the new Voltron Force prepare for an uncertain future. Sequel to Trying Travels.
1. Chapter 1

"Is he dancing?" Hunk whispered.

"I think he is," Pidge whispered back.

"He never had much rhythm," Keith added quietly.

"Stop picking on him," Allura chided. "Just think how you would feel if you hadn't seen your wife in nearly a month or your daughter in almost two months. Of course he's excited."

They all watched as Lance shifted from one foot to the other, tapping his fingers impatiently against his legs. The ship carrying Darcy, Sky, and Erik had entered Arusian airspace a few moments earlier and a large welcoming committee stood with Lance by the tarmac. Allura, Keith, Pidge, Becca, Hunk, and all their children waited expectantly, watching the sky. Charlotte and Nicky held a banner that read '_Welcome Home!_'

This trip home had been a few weeks coming. Erik had to wait for the doctor who had been attending to him to give him clearance to travel. After a lot of discussion, Sven and Romelle decided to return home to Pollux at first, since they had been away for over a month. They had promised to be on Arus the following week to check on Erik's progress and, secretly, Romelle hoped to convince her son to return home with them.

"I see it!" Nicky shouted, jumping up and down.

Lance shielded his eyes and scanned the sky until he saw the small image of the ship. As it drew closer, his heart raced. It had been way too long since he had held his wife in his arms or hugged his daughter. Never again was he going to allow them to be so far away from him for so long.

"Hold up your end of the sign, Nicky, so they can see it," Charlotte instructed.

"Step back, everyone," Keith waved them all back.

Declan's heart pounded in his throat. He was nervous about seeing Erik again. It would be the first time he spoke to him since he started flying Black. It hadn't been easy. Declan had received a calling, but Black was being temperamental, she hadn't quite warmed up to him, and he hoped Erik would be able to help out. But then he was also nervous about discussing Black with Erik. What if he resented him for taking over? What if Erik hated him now?

As soon as the small ship touched down, Lance ran over to the door, waiting impatiently for it to open. When it finally slid open and the small folding steps flipped down, it took every ounce of willpower to stop from running aboard. Darcy was the first one off the ship, but her feet didn't have a chance to touch the ground. As soon as she reached the bottom step, Lance grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. Her gasp of surprise was muted by Lance capturing her lips with his own. She wound her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. It felt so good to be home again.

"I've missed you so much," Darcy said, breaking their lip lock.

"Me too," he replied, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Ew! Gross! Yuck!" Various calls of disgust were heard from the younger children along the side of the tarmac.

"Come on, there are children here," Sky teased as she stepped down from the ship, her hand clasped in Erik's.

Lance let go of his wife and turned to pull his daughter into a bear hug, "It's nice seeing you too, Shorty."

"You too, Dad. It is so good to be home again." Sky returned his hug, feeling relieved at having set foot on Arus again, to really be home.

The entire group swarmed around them, welcoming them all home with open arms and hugs, not to mention a few tears. Erik hesitated before allowing himself to be pulled into the group. He was feeling self conscious, worried about how they might react to his appearance.

The bandages had been removed, exposing his scarred visage to everyone. The worst was a long, thick scar that ran along the edge of his jaw, from his temple to his chin. A handful of smaller scars were scattered across his right cheek, one slashed through his right eyebrow. A pair of large, dark glasses hid his eyes, and the damage done to his blind eye.

"Oh Erik," Becca pulled him into a tight hug. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just glad to be on solid ground after such a long trip."

She pulled back studying him, taking in his appearance. "Are you sure? I got your file from Dr. Woodhall, so we're going to have to sit down and talk about a few things. When you're feeling up to it, okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Let the poor boy relax, Becca," Lance pushed his way over to greet his future son-in-law. "There will be plenty of time to quiz him later."

"I know, I just wanted to check on him. Where's my niece, I haven't seen her in ages."

"You look good," Allura told Erik, welcoming him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Allura, really."

"Does it hurt?" Nicky asked, pointing his Erik's face.

"Nicky," Tess gasped, poking him in the shoulder. "You can't ask him that."

"It's okay," Erik said gently. "It doesn't hurt, Nick, it did at first, but not any more."

"Can you really not see?" The little boy whispered.

He tapped the right side of his glasses, "I can't see with this eye, but I can see with my other eye."

"Come on," Keith spoke over the excited voices. "Let's get them settled in."

"Where's Figment?" Sky asked her father as they all filed into the castle.

Lance kept an arm around both of his women and steered them into Castle Control, "She is up in your room eagerly awaiting your arrival."

"Great, I can't wait to see her."

"Why do I get the feeling your more excited about seeing your dog than seeing me?"

"Probably because I am," she teased, kissing his cheek.

"Are you guys hungry?" Allura asked. "I'm sure Nanny has something ready. Or would you rather get settled in?"

Darcy covered her mouth to hide a yawn, "Thank you, Allura, but I would really just like to head home and get unpacked."

"Oh, of course, we understand," Allura hugged her friend again. "Do you want us to get you car?"

"I'll take care of her," Lance promised.

"Good bye, honey," Darcy hugged Sky. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will."

Lance lowered his voice so only the two of them could hear him. "Allura and Nanny have planned a big 'Welcome Home' dinner tonight, so I thought that maybe tomorrow night we can get together, the three of us, and Erik, of course. We can have dinner down at the house."

"Sounds good, Dad," Sky said, swallowing around the lump in her throat. She couldn't help but notice how easily her father had accepted Erik into the family. _I am going to have to find out just what Erik and Dad talked about when he asked permission to marry me_, she thought.

"Come on," Cady took her friend's arm. "Let's get you guys unpacked and settled in. Dad said you can have the day off and we have so much to talk about."

"Cady, maybe they want to be alone, take a nap," Tristan said.

"Oh, Sky's fine," Cady insisted. "And she needs to unpack."

"Yes, but Sky isn't you, she has a third of the luggage you brought back. It won't take her long to get settled."

"Which will give us more time to catch up."

Sky looked helplessly at Erik, he smiled at her. She looked at her watch, "Tell you what, Cady, I'm going to go unpack and relax and we'll meet for lunch. We can catch up then."

"Are you sure?" The Princess asked.

"Yes."

Taking the hint better than his girlfriend did, Tristan took Cady's hand, "Come on, hon, I have to show you something."

"What?"

"Something that will distract you enough to let Sky and Erik get away."

"Why don't you guys head on up to your rooms," Keith suggested. "Your bags are being taken up to your rooms, so just relax. I'll give you a call when lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Uncle Keith," Sky smiled at him. "I am pretty tired."

Erik took her hand and the two of them excused themselves. He couldn't help but notice that Declan had been avoiding him since he got off the ship. The younger man looked everywhere but at Erik and had barely said two words to him.

"I love them, I do," Sky said quietly. "But I just don't think I'm ready to deal with everyone just now."

He squeezed her hand gently, "I know what you mean. Life was so quiet, so…so simple, just us on Terra."

"Now we just have to get back into the swing of things around here. The noise, the commotion, the people."

"You okay?" Erik asked, stopping in front of her door.

"Yeah, honey, I'm fine, I just want to get settled. You need help?"

He shook his head, "Nah, I need to get used to all this again, try not to bump into walls."

She touched his cheek, "Are you okay?"

He hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.

Sky studied him a moment, her heart breaking for him. Over the past couple of weeks, his moods had fluctuated from good all the way down to deep depression, especially after the bandages had been removed. It was two days before he could look anyone in the eye and nearly that long before he spoke to her. Without the bandages to hide behind, he had become embarrassed and moody. He had been quiet most of the ride home, speaking only when he needed to, but as they drew closer to Arus he had seemed to cheer up a bit. "Tell you what, why don't we put off unpacking for now and just relax. Come lay with me."

"Sky, I don't want you to pity me…"

"I'm not. I'm tired and I just want to crawl into bed with you. We won't do anything, just lay with me. It has been a long time since we've been together, either your family or my mother were always around. Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to be with me? You know how easily I am hurt and insulted."

Erik knew he was being played, she was neither hurt nor insulted. If he was going to admit the truth, he had been glad that his family and Darcy had been around. The idea of being intimate with Sky terrified him. He was fully aware of his appearance, the scarring, the buzz cut, the dark glasses, and he had lost over ten pounds, giving his face a sallow, sunken look. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the idea of being with her just yet. Not that Sky had given him any reason to worry. She had been so patient, thoughtful, funny and sweet. If anything, he was convinced that he had fallen even more in love with her since _the incident_, as the night of the attack had become known.

Sky slid the door open and they were immediately greeted by the yipping bark of Figment as she jumped and scratched at the crate door.

"Oh, my baby!" Sky slid to her knees in front of the crate and lifted the latch, catching the puppy when she jumped into her arms. Cradling the squirming mass of fur and tongue, Sky cooed. "How's my baby? Did you have fun at Grandpa's? Was Greedo good to you? Oh, you're so happy to see me, aren't you? I've missed you so, so much!" She kissed the top of the dog's scruffy head.

Erik sat on the foot of her bed and watched his girlfriend, no, fiancée, he corrected himself, as she played with the dog. His heart did a funny little skip that made his stomach quiver as she rolled on the floor, covering her face and giggling as Figment tried to lick her face.

Sky sat up on her knees, holding the wiggling dog with one hand while she pushed her hair out of her face with the other. "Are you going to say Hi to Daddy?"

Erik tickled the little dog on the head as she sat beside him. "Hey there, Figgy."

The dog tumbled onto his lap and started chewing on the edge of his shirt.

Sky laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, "It's good to be home."

"Yeah, it is," he mumbled petting the dog.

"What's wrong, Erik?"

"Nothing new, Sky."

"I know this has got to be hard for you," she began carefully. "But I love you and we'll get through this together."

"I know."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"I know."

"I love you."

He turned his head and looked at her, seeing the worry and despair etched on her face. "I love you too, Sunny."

She reached up and gently pulled his dark glasses off. She couldn't lie and say that his injuries didn't bother her. They terrified her. Each scar was a reminder of how close she had come to losing him. And his right eye was badly damaged. The eyelid had been cut and stitched together, leaving a thin, jagged scar from his eyelash through his eyebrow. An inch long scar ran from the corner of his eye down his cheek and the eye itself was lifeless, the once brilliant cobalt was dull and unseeing. It broke her heart to think of how he had been hurt, but it in no way changed how much she loved him.

This was not the first time since the bandages had been removed that Sky studied him and it unnerved him. Erik could not watch her looking at him, all he saw was pity and it killed him.

Sky reached up and cupped the back of his head with her hand, feeling the short bristles of his hair as she pulled him closer. Erik closed his eyes, feeling her lips brush over his skin as she peppered his face with feather light kisses. She felt him tense when her lips raced over his scars, pausing to press a kiss to the closed eyelid of his right eye.

Erik jumped back when Figment bit his hand a little too hard.

"Erik?"

"Hm?" He avoided her gaze as he set Figment of the floor.

"Come here," she pulled on his arm until he joined her lying on the bed.

Erik lay on his side, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice how Declan seemed to be avoiding me?"

"I wouldn't take it personally. He's under a lot of pressure right now."

"There's been no mention of who's taking over Blue."

"I've been wondering about that myself," Sky admitted. "I'm sure Keith will fill us in tonight."

Erik closed his eyes, tightening his arm around her waist as she gently rubbed his arm. Figment barked and pulled on the comforter, trying to climb up onto the bed with them.

"Come on girl," Sky murmured, patting the bed. "You can make it."

There was a gentle thump as the puppy finally cleared the high side of the bed and landed beside Sky. He listened as she spoke quietly to the dog, calming the over excited puppy, letting her quiet murmurs lull him to sleep.

* * *

Declan slowed to a jog as he approached the castle. Checking his watch, he saw that he had fifteen minutes before he had to be in the gym for hand to hand practice with Gideon and Hunk. They had planned to get an hour in that afternoon before everyone had to get ready for the big welcome home dinner. Declan had figured he could avoid Erik during the morning by running and working out his nerves.

He had known Erik his entire life and saw him almost like a big brother, and he had never been afraid of him. Even now, he knew it was silly to be worried about speaking to Erik. Declan knew he hadn't done anything wrong and he knew Erik wouldn't blame him, but there was still some guilt and even a little pity weighing heavy on his mind. How could he just take over flying Black? Commanding the Force? What was Erik going to do? Was he going to stay on Arus?

The next morning they were going to start full team practice with Declan in Black and the idea of it made his palms sweat. He had spent a lot of time with Black and he was becoming more comfortable flying her, there was definitely a connection, but it wasn't as strong as the one he had had with Blue. His father assured him that it would come with time, they had to build their connection. And what about Blue? They had talked about it and thrown around a few names. Tristan was mentioned as was Cady, but she made it clear that she had no interest in flying. Tess wanted to fly, but she was at least four years away from starting her training. There was even talk of Allura coming back, at least for a short time, until they found a permanent replacement. Whoever it was going to be had to be chosen soon, they needed to be able to get the team together so they could start practicing.

He entered a side door, nodding to the guard on duty as he entered. Tonight they should find out whatever it was his father had planned for the team.

Gideon was already in the gym stretching and practicing a few moves when Declan entered. Becca was on the elliptical machine, trying to lose the last of her baby weight, and Allura was beside her on the treadmill.

"Hi sweetie, have a good run?" Allura called, a little breathlessly.

"Uh, yeah, Mom, thanks."

"Geez, man, couldn't you have gone running after we were done?" Gideon asked. "Now I have to fight you and you're all sweaty, that's gross."

"That's not what Lynnai said last night," Declan teased.

Gideon raised an eyebrow, "So that's why Brina showed up in my room."

"Boys, please don't talk like that when I'm in the room," Allura groaned.

"Sorry, Mom, but I had to defend my woman," Gideon called over.

"Okay, okay," she switched off the treadmill and hopped off. "I have to go help Nanny get ready for this evening."

"I'm going to go change," Declan told his brother. "Where's Hunk?"

Gid shrugged, "He should be here any time now. Have you talked to Erik yet?"

He shook his head, "No, he, uh, he and Sky went to unpack and I haven't seen him since."

"You know you have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, well, why don't you take over flying Black and training to lead the team and then tell me there's nothing to worry about."

"Don't be so dramatic, Dec, we'll all help you out. We are a _team_."

Declan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're all a team. There's no 'I' in team. Blah, blah, blah."

"But there is an 'm-e'."

"What?"

Gideon grinned at his brother, "There is an 'm-e' in team."

"Huh, what do you know, there is. 'M-E' as in bite_ me_, Gideon."

"Very mature, Commander."

"All right boys, you ready?" Hunk asked as he entered the gym.

"I have to go change," Declan said. "I'll be right back."

"All right, hurry up, we only have an hour before I have to run home and get ready for dinner."

* * *

Erik woke slowly, feeling a little disoriented. He blinked and brought his hand up to rub his eye. He was lying alone in Sky's bed, hugging her pillow to his chest. A quiet clicking noise drew his attention and he lifted his head to look around the room. 

Sky was sitting at her desk, one leg tucked under her, a pen clenched between her teeth, a textbook open in front of her as she typed notes on her computer with one hand and held the end of a knotted piece of rope with her other hand. Figment had the other end of the rope in her mouth, tugging and growling.

"Multi-tasking I see," he mumbled, sitting up, sliding his glasses back on.

Sky jumped, the pen falling from her mouth, "I'm sorry, I was trying to be quiet."

"No, it's all right. What time is it?"

"It's after three. You missed lunch, but I grabbed a sandwich for you, it's on the dresser."

"Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I was able to grab a sandwich. Cady was dying to share the gossip of everything we've missed."

"And what did we miss?" Erik asked, picking up the sandwich wrapped in a napkin and bottle of water she had brought him.

"Well, let's see," Sky dropped the rope for Figment to chew on while she ticked off the items she and Cady had talked about. "The paper published reports that she and Tristan broke up and that she was looking for a new suitor, Tess has a crush on a guy in her math class, but Keith and Allura don't know about it yet, Declan and Brina have been fighting a lot lately, but they always seem to work it out, and, apparently, Tristan proposed to Cady and gave her a gorgeous heirloom ring that has been in his family for generations."

Erik swallowed a bite of the sandwich and lifted his head to look at her. "He proposed? Already? When did that happen and why didn't we know?"

"It happened when we were on Terra, right after the incident, but they decided to keep it quiet until we knew how you were doing and, well, Tristan hasn't spoken to Keith yet, so they can't really tell anyone until he has his permission. So you can't tell anyone I told you."

"He just couldn't let me one up him."

Sky smirked, "That's what I said, I think that pissed her off."

"I bet it did, Cady always likes to be the first."

"She said Tristan is going to talk to Keith some time soon. Maybe you should offer him some advice."

"Maybe I will. You should have woken me for lunch."

"You were sleeping so soundly and you need your rest."

Erik scowled, he hated having her fuss over him like that.

His expression didn't go unnoticed by Sky as she stood and went to sit beside him on the bed. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you wear your glasses when it's just the two of us?"

He shrugged, uncomfortable with her question.

"You know you don't have to."

"I know," he stood abruptly, crumpling the now empty napkin in his hand. "What are you working on?"

"What?"

"Is that your schoolwork?"

"Uh, yeah," she stood and crossed to her desk. "I guess Mom knew what she was doing when she had assignments sent to me on Terra, I can't believe all I have to catch up on."

"I'll have to get started on that too."

"Don't worry about it, Erik, you have plenty of time…"

"Stop it, Sky," he interrupted, running his hand over his short hair.

"Stop what?"

"Please, don't fuss over me, don't baby me, I don't want it."

Sky felt her temper rising as she stood, "I will worry about you all I want to, Erik, so you can just accept it. I have tried to be understanding, I can only imagine what you're going through, but I have to admit that you are really trying my patience sometimes."

He stared at a spot on the wall above her desk, trying to figure out how to answer. He was sorry about upsetting her, but, well, she had to know how he felt. He wasn't an invalid, he knew when he wanted to sleep and how much he needed, he knew when he was hungry and how to take care of himself.

Sky watched as he stood tensely, staring at the wall. Unable to take it anymore, she bent down and picked up the puppy, "I'm going to take Figment for a walk."

Erik nodded, "I'm going to go…look around."

"Fine. I'll see you later," she huffed, snatching up Figment's harness and leash.

Erik closed his eyes and listened as the door slid shut behind her. He knew he had been a total jerk to her and he felt bad about it, but she didn't understand what he was going through. He had hoped that things would be easier when they got home, everything would go back to normal, but he just didn't know where to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all!

Thank you so much for your reviews of the first chapter of this story. Don't worry, you will be seeing a lot more of the twins and you will get to know Lynnai and Brina better, but that comes with time :)

Thanks for stopping by and reading my story, I hope you enjoy it!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

Declan jumped to his feet and pushed his hair out of his eyes. _There is no way Gid just did that_, he thought.

"You cannot allow yourself to be so easily distracted," Hunk reminded the young prince.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"If you know then you shouldn't be so easily distracted. I thought twins had some kind of special mental link, can't you sense what he is going to do next?"

Both boys glanced at the big man, a little annoyed at yet another assumption non-twin people had about them.

"What happens when you lose your weapon," Hunk said, pacing alongside the practice mat. "You're left, weaponless, to face your enemy. You have to know how…"

"…to defend yourself and your teammates." The twins finished Hunk's speech for him in unison.

"I would think that if you've heard this often enough to memorize it, you would actually take it to heart."

"Yes, sir."

Erik slipped unnoticed into the gym, watching as the twins faced off. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a partial smile when he noticed one of them was wearing a t-shirt that read 'My Parents Went To Boston And All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt'. Of course that was Keith's strange, quite often lame, sense of humor. He watched as the two princes circled each other, expressions of intense concentration on their faces, as Hunk did his best to distract them and break their concentration.

He walked closer, but made sure he kept his distance to remain unnoticed. It took him a moment to figure out which was Declan and which was Gideon. They weren't identical, but they looked enough alike to confuse most people. With the two of them in t-shirts and shorts, their dark hair dampened with sweat, and their cheeks reddened, they were almost impossible to tell apart.

It was the small football shaped birthmark on Gideon's left calf that gave him away. Now that he could tell them apart, he found himself watching Declan more carefully. This was going to be the next leader of the Voltron Force, if he couldn't best his twin brother, how could he take on an unknown enemy?

Even as he was thinking that, he watched Declan strike out and take Gideon face down on the mat in two moves.

"Good job, Dec," Hunk said. "You're both doing a lot better, you just need to work on not being so easily distracted."

"Maybe if someone didn't fight with his girlfriend all the time, maybe he wouldn't be so easily distracted," Gideon taunted.

Declan grabbed his brother's arm and spun him around, pushing his arm up behind his back. "Let's keep the women out of this."

"You and Brina fighting again?" Hunk asked.

"No." Declan mumbled shoving Gideon away.

Gideon snorted, "Yes they are."

"Son," Hunk walked over and threw an arm around Declan's shoulders. "If you're going to be the new leader of the team, you need to be able to separate your personal and private lives when it comes down to Voltron and the Force."

"I know."

"It isn't going to be easy, but you can't go into battle worrying about whether or not your girlfriend is pissed at you."

"I _know_," Declan said testily.

"Maybe you should ask Erik how he does it, you know he and Sky probably go at it a couple of times a month," Gideon suggested.

"Only a couple times a month?" Erik spoke up.

The three men turned in surprise to see him standing by the door.

"Hey man," Gideon grinned at him. "How're you doing?"

"Fine. Just thought I'd see what was going on."

Declan was attacked with a sudden case of nerves. "I, uh, I have to go grab a shower and find Brina before dinner."

Erik watched him hurry past him and out of the room.

"It's good to have you home again," Gideon said.

"Thanks, it's good to be home," Erik said, still looking at the door Declan had just gone through.

"Don't take it personally," Hunk spoke up. "Declan's been…out of sorts lately."

"I wonder why," Gideon stated sarcastically. "I mean, come on, he's nervous and under a lot of pressure. He has been chosen to undertake the most powerful military force in the universe and he's only eighteen. He's trying to hold on to his first serious girlfriend while at the same time trying to figure out how to act as commander and he feels as though he is constantly being watched and scrutinized. And now that you're back, he has to live up to your reputation."

Erik slowly digested everything Gideon had just said. "He shouldn't feel that way. He'll do a fine job."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I would if he didn't run away every time I entered the room."

"Come on guys," Hunk said. "Erik, you just got back, give Declan a little time. Let's see how things go tomorrow morning."

Erik nodded, "I know Sky can't wait to get back into Red."

"Just relax, enjoy this feast Nanny has prepared for tonight. Speaking of which," he looked at his watch. "I have to go home and gather my brood. I'll be seeing you guys later."

"Where are you going now?" Gideon asked as he walked with Erik out into the hall.

"I guess I should go unpack."

"I thought you were doing that earlier."

"Nah, I took a nap and then I went for a walk, reacquainting myself with the castle."

"How'd it go?"

Erik smirked, "It would be a lot easier if everyone stopped looking at me like I was the most pitiful creature they'd ever seen."

"Give 'em time, Erik, no one is quite sure what to say or do."

"How about they treat me like they did before I left?"

"Because you're not the same person you were when you left."

Erik opened his mouth, about to snap at him, but he knew Gideon wasn't referring to his scars. "I guess I'll go unpack and get ready for dinner."

Gideon stopped in front of his door, "Erik, we all are really glad to have you back."

"Thanks, Gid, I'm really glad to be back."

* * *

Declan yanked his t-shirt off over his head and threw it angrily in the general direction of the hamper. When he missed and it hit the floor, he swore and stomped over to pick up the shirt and shove it into the basket.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked the quiet room. "This is Erik for Pete's sake, I have nothing to fear from him. How can I lead the team if I can't even face Erik?"

He rubbed his hands over his face and groaned loudly.

_How did this happen?_ He thought as he flipped through the shirts in his closet, settling on a maroon button down shirt. _Why is it that as soon as I am chosen to lead the team I become a gigantic wuss?_ Declan walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping out of the rest of his clothes and stepping into the stream of hot water. _I need Erik's help, why can't I just talk to him about it? I need to just get over this or there is going to be a lot of trouble._

He rubbed the shampoo into his scalp, scrubbing a little too hard. _Is all this even worth it? Before I was chosen by Black, Brina and I never fought, now it seems like we fight once a day. And it is over the stupidest stuff. I can't believe I flipped out because she told some guy the time when we were in town yesterday, I was behaving like an ignorant Neanderthal._

His relationship with Brina was feeling the effects of his stress and he knew it was his fault. But his pride prevented him from admitting that. After every argument, he went and apologized to her and every time she would accept. He knew she loved him or else she would never put up with his attitude problems and mood swings. And he also knew she wouldn't put up with it forever. For the sake of their relationship, Declan knew he had to get over this and start treating Brina with the love and respect she deserved. She was the best thing to ever happen to him and he couldn't let her go.

With a vicious flick of his wrist, he shut off the water. After drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist, Declan leaned close to the mirror, rubbing his chin, trying to decide if he needed to shave. Truth be told, he did need a shave, he just didn't feel like doing it. _Girls like that slightly rough, scruffy look, right? Well, maybe on the right guy._

Afraid he looked more unkempt than the sexy, Declan quickly shaved, removing all remnants of his five o'clock shadow. He combed his fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face before returning to his room to dress. The clock on his nightstand showed that it was only four thirty, he still had another hour before they were all meeting in the rec room. This had gone from what was going to be a simple barbeque to welcome Erik, Sky, and Darcy home to a full blown party. They were all told to dress for it, they would meet in the rec room for drinks and hors d'oeuvres. Then they would all move in to the dining room where they would sit for hours eating and talking.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any," he said to himself. "Time to grow up and behave like the man I am, or rather should be."

Declan knew Brina had gone home to visit her family earlier in the day and he assumed she'd be back by now to get ready for dinner. Squaring his shoulders, he took a deep breath, ready to drop his attitude, and his pride, in order to properly woo his girlfriend. He stopped in front of her door, two rooms down from his own, and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Brin," he called through the closed door.

A few moments later, the door slid open and Brina greeted him with a small smile, "Hi, what's up?"

Declan took a moment to study his girlfriend. She stood before him with one hand on her hip, wearing a simple black dress with a knee length skirt and a slight ruffle at the hem and sleeves. Her long auburn hair fell past her shoulders while she held her hairbrush in her hand and her feet were bare.

He licked his lips, "Hey, um, do you have a minute?"

Brina's brows knitted together in a look of concern, "Of course, come on in."

Declan entered her room and stepped aside to allow her to close the door. He looked around her room, the layout was the same as his room and all the others in the wing. But she had added simple feminine touches that made it completely her own. She was partial to pastels as shown by the lavender comforter on her bed and the pink and lavender throw pillows. A couple of small, floral, pastel throw rugs were scattered on the floor and the ceramic dancing figurines she collected were spread around the room on her dresser, vanity, and shelves. The entire room held the subtle, clean fragrance she wore. It wasn't a floral scent, but something entirely different, clean and pretty. Declan loved the smell, but he couldn't place it, so he had eventually just picked up the perfume bottle on her vanity one day and read the label, 'Spring Rain'.

"Dec?"

He turned and flashed her a weak smile, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Sure, have a seat."

Looking around, he settled on her desk chair while she sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her ankles demurely and watching him expectantly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking," he began. "I've had a lot on my mind lately and I've been behaving like a moron." He paused, waiting for her to either disagree or make a smart remark, but she did neither, just kept watching him. So he continued. "I've been stressing out lately and I've been taking that out on you. It's totally unfair and I know it. And you…you've just been amazing. You've taken all my crap and, for some reason, you've stuck with me. I don't know what to say to you. Well, I guess I could thank you. Thank you for putting up with my attitude and for not leaving me for the kind of guy who really deserves you. I am going to try and do better by you, I promise."

Brina's expression changed to one of understanding as he spoke. When he finished, she patted the spot beside her on the bed. "Come here."

He moved to sit beside her.

"You're right," she began. "You have been acting like a moron and there has been more than one time when I was ready to tell you where you can stick your attitude. But then I would think of what it was like before you started stressing and the idea that once you got a handle on it all, it would be like that again. I love you, Dec, and that has given me enough patience to deal and to wait. I know not to take it personally, I mean, I'm not saying it doesn't hurt, but I understand."

Declan smiled softly and touched her cheek with his fingertips, "I don't know if I could ever tell you how much you mean to me. Thank you for sticking with me and I promise to start treating you like you deserve to be treated. I am so, so sorry for upsetting you or hurting you. I love you."

She leaned over and kissed him gently, "I know you're sorry and that's why I've continued to stick with you. I just wish you would let me help you rather than just snapping at me."

He nodded.

"It's the whole pride thing, isn't it?" Brina asked.

Declan felt the heat rise to his face, "Yeah, I, uh, I guess you could say that."

"Stupid man," she teased quietly. "You're trying to do it all yourself to prove that you can do it. Get over yourself, Declan James. You can't do it all yourself and all you are doing is stressing out and behaving like an ass."

"I know."

"Okay, I accept your apology, but this is it. The next time you try and take your stress out on me, I will break up with you."

"That's only fair," he replied. "I promise to only treat you like the amazing, wonderful woman that you are. I am working on how to better deal with everything. The first thing I need to do is get over my fear of being in the same room with Erik."

"Why are you afraid?"

Declan shrugged, feeling foolish.

"This is Erik, probably the least frightening person I've ever met."

"Yeah, well, you didn't take his Lion and his job away from him."

"Neither did you. You were chosen, Dec, you can do this. Erik doesn't blame you, he wouldn't. Is this what has had you so upset?

"Yeah," he admitted, his face darkening even more with embarrassment.

"Oh, honey," she sighed. "You're behaving like a moron again. You know that Erik doesn't blame you and that he only wants to help. This imagining the worst is what's making this so hard for you. Just talk to him."

"I will."

"Good. I've missed you."

"Missed me?"

"Yes, I've missed _you_. The sweet, funny, obnoxious, prank loving, immature pain in the butt I feel in love with."

He raised an eyebrow, "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere."

"It was all a compliment, trust me."

Declan took her face in his hands and leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers. "I will do my best to be the biggest, most immature pain in the butt that I can be."

Brina grinned, "Well, maybe you could tone down the immaturity a bit."

"Don't try to change me, baby," he whispered. "I am who I am."

She giggled and kissed him, "Thank goodness for that."

Declan nuzzled her neck, pulling her close, "What do you say you and I sneak out of this little soiree early tonight and go make out."

Running her fingernails up and down his back, she whispered, "Only if you talk to Erik."

"Tonight?"

"You don't have to discuss the Lions or the Force, but you have to at least go up to him and ask him how he's doing. Break the ice between the two of you."

"And then we can make out?"

Brina smiled, "We'll see."

He ran his fingers through her hair, "You're so pretty."

"Okay, then we can make out."

* * *

Gideon couldn't help but smile as he pulled up in front Lynnai's house. It was a modest two story house with a wide front porch. Over the years he had spent a lot of time at this house, sitting on the front porch with Lynnai, having dinner with her family, beating her brother at video games, and sitting on the couch in the family room watching movies and stealing kisses from her when no one was watching.

The two of them had known each other almost their entire lives and had been dating for over four years. She was such a major part of his life that he couldn't imagine a time she wouldn't be in it. She was as much a part of his family as he was to hers. And he loved her, madly.

He climbed out of the dark blue car, one of the few castle cars that didn't have the royal insignia emblazoned on the doors. Every so often, he liked to pretend he was just a guy going on a date with a pretty girl. And since Lynnai had been invited to the welcome home dinner, Gideon decided to be a gentleman and pick her up.

He rang the doorbell and waited, smoothing his shirt. Gideon was excited about this evening, his time with Lynnai had become more scarce as of late. He had been very busy with the Force and his training at the Academy. Lynnai had her schoolwork with another month before she finished for the summer holiday. Then come the fall, she was going to start at the University, studying to become a teacher.

The door was wrenched open and Gideon found himself face to face with Dell, Lynnai's twelve year old brother. "Hey Gid!"

"Hi, Dell, how're you doing?"

"Good. Hey, guess what I did."

"What?"

"I got to level fourteen on Quest."

"Are you serious?" Gideon asked, exasperatedly. "I have yet to get past the twelfth level."

"Do you want to know the secret?"

"No, I will win, I just need more time."

"It's really not that hard."

"Shut up, Dell."

"I mean, I figured it out rather quickly."

"Well, good for you."

Dell grinned, "All you have to do is when you get to the island, go through the trap door and…"

Gideon grabbed the boy in a headlock and clamped a hand over his mouth, "Not only will I figure out how to get through the level, I will defeat the game before you do."

"Oh really, Gideon, can't I leave you alone for five minutes without worrying about you beating up my brother?"

He looked up and dropped Dell on the floor when he saw Lynnai coming down the stairs. Dell landed on his hands and knees, jumping up, he yelled, "Go through the third door and open the trunk, the key for the portcullis is in there!" Before disappearing into the family room.

"He was asking for it," Gideon explained weakly.

She smiled softly, "I'm sure he was."

He looked her up and down grinning, "You look pretty hot."

She twirled in front of him, looking very much the beautiful gypsy dressed in a long, full light green skirt and an off-the-shoulder peasant blouse with bell sleeves. On her feet were a pair of sandals that laced halfway up her calves. Her dark blonde hair was sun streaked and her skin lightly tanned. She wore only a little makeup, highlighting her eyes and lips and only a few pieces of simple jewelry, including a beaded necklace he had given her for her last birthday.

"Thank you, you're looking pretty good yourself," Lynnai said, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Just let me tell Mom and Dad we're leaving and we can head out."

"No problem."

Lynnai hurried down the hall and stuck her head in the kitchen, "Gid's here, we're going to head out."

There was the sound of a chair scrapping and her father looked out into the hall, "Hi Gideon."

"Good evening, sir. How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you. You guys have fun, try to be home by midnight."

Lynnai rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, Dad, I'm not a child."

"You know the rules, midnight until you start University," he kissed the top of her head. "Be careful. And, Gideon, tell your parents we said hello."

"I will sir, good night," Gideon said as he took Lynnai's shawl from the hook in the hallway.

Gideon held the door open for her and offered his arm to escort her down the steps and to the car. Lynnai smiled as she slid into the leather seat and buckled her seatbelt. Gideon raced around to the other side and slid in. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "Hi."

Lynnai giggled softly, "Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I can't wait for the school year to end and I've missed you, but otherwise, I'm okay. How're you?"

He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles, "I'm much better now that I'm with you."

"How is everything going up at the castle?"

Gideon started the car and pulled out, "As well as can be expected. Declan is freaking out about leading the team and facing Erik."

"How is Erik?"

He shrugged, "All right, I guess. He doesn't look good, he's scarred and his hair is still growing back, so it looks like he has a bad buzz cut and he's lost weight. I mean, he doesn't look bad, but, geez, Lynnie, I guess we didn't really know what to expect, I just never expected to see Erik like that."

She patted his leg, "But he'll get better, right?"

"He's going to work on building his strength back up and he's planning on having more surgery to reduce the scarring and he's still hoping to some day get his eye sight back."

"And Declan is stressing, huh?"

"Yeah, he's afraid Erik is going to hate him for taking over Black."

"And being Declan, he is being over dramatic."

Gideon snorted, "Yeah, that about sums it up. The worst part about it is that it seems he and Brina are constantly arguing."

"I know."

"You know?"

She nodded, "Brina has called me a couple of times looking for a shoulder to cry on and advice on how to deal with him."

"She asked you for advice on how to deal with Declan?"

"We've become friends, I really do like her. I guess you could say we've bonded, we're both dating handsome princes. She was looking for advice, since I've known you both longer and since you're twins I think she hoped I knew how to handle Dec because I can handle you." Lynnai trailed off.

"_Handle_ me?"

"Yes."

He smirked, "Yeah, well, I just hope they can work it out. Brina is good for him, I've never seen him happier."

"And he's good for her, she's cares a lot for him."

Gideon nodded as he pulled into the Castle garage, "I'm afraid that he might be pushing her away."

"I don't think she'll be pushed aside as easily as you think."

"I hope you're right."

"I'd think that you would know by now that I am always right," she teased.

He smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm, "Of course, how silly of me. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Hm, maybe. Someday."

Gideon parked the car and turned to look at her with his most pitiful, hang dog expression.

"Oh, sweetie," she smiled and patted his cheek. "That has never worked on me. But I think it's cute that you keep trying."

* * *

Erik knocked on Sky's door. He could hear Figment barking excitedly and Sky trying to shush her.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

A moment later, the door slid open and Sky greeted him, dressed in a knee length tan skirt and a black embroidered blouse. She clutched Figment to her, "Hi."

He swallowed, "Hi."

"Are you all unpacked?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." Sky turned and walked over to the dog's crate. "I fed Figment and walked her, so she should be good."

"You look nice, Sky."

"Thank you," she locked the crate and turned around. "So do you." He really does, she thought. He was wearing a pair of pressed khaki slacks and a deep blue shirt she had always liked because it brought out his eyes. But, of course, he was wearing his dark glasses, so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Thanks," he mumbled. An apology for his earlier behavior sat on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't voice it. He knew he had been too harsh and she certainly hadn't deserved it, not after how patient and wonderful she had been over the past few weeks.

Sky knew he was watching her, she could feel his gaze on her. She walked over to her dresser and with shaking hands, she took the trinity knot necklace he had given her out of her jewelry box and fumbled with the clasp. Glancing in the mirror above the dresser, she saw him standing by the bed, still watching her. For a brief moment, Sky was afraid she was going to burst into tears. Frustration and irritation fought within her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to take control of her emotions. She was trying so hard to be patient because she knew that some day, hopefully soon, her Erik would come back.

She opened her eyes again and turned around, almost slamming into Erik. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," she murmured, embarrassed.

"Sky…"

"Yeah?"

He gently touched her cheek, "Sky, I love you."

She smiled shakily, "I know."

Erik chuckled, "That's not the response I was hoping for."

Her smile grew, "And what response were you hoping for?"

"This one," he leaned down and kissed her gently.

Sky slid her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Come on," Erik said gruffly, his arms wrapped around her. "We have to head down to the rec room, we're late for a party in our honor."

"Screw 'em," Sky mumbled into his shoulder.

"That's my girl," he laughed, releasing her from his embrace. "But we should go down before your father comes looking for us and he withdraws his permission to allow me to marry you."

"Okay, but you have to promise to be in a good mood tonight and not be overly sensitive, or _I_ will withdraw my acceptance of your proposal."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sky slipped her hand into his, "It has been over five hours since I last ate."

"And you're still alive?"

"Jerk."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, pulling her across the room. "But what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, there are a few things I'd like to do," she muttered. Sky was glad to see that Erik was feeling better, she wished they could talk about what had happened earlier and his behavior, but she didn't want to take the chance and ruin his good mood.

They heard the crowd gathered in the rec room before they reached it. The two of them were ten minutes late, as was evident by the fact that they were almost the last to arrive. Keith and Allura were there with all six of their children, Cady, Declan, Gideon, Tess, Charlotte, and Nicky, as well as Tristan, Lynnai and Brina. Hunk and Paton were there with their children, Casey, Mykel, and Natalia, Pidge stood with Becca and their kids, Luke, Tori, and baby Ben. It seemed that Lance and Darcy were going to be the last to arrive.

"Erik, Sky," Keith greeted them from across the room. "How're you guys doing?"

"Just fine, Uncle Keith," Sky grinned at him.

"Are you all settled in?" Allura asked.

"Yes, Ma'am, it feels good to be home."

Erik remained silent as Sky spoke for them. He looked around and settled his gaze on Declan. He glanced back over to see Sky was already talking with Cady and her parents so he crossed the room to where the twins were talking with their girlfriends.

"Erik," Lynnai grinned and greeted him with a hug. "It's so good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing all right, Lynnai, how are you?" He asked, returning her friendly hug.

"Can't complain, everything is going well."

"You're graduating soon, aren't you?"

"Yup, in a few weeks, and then I'm off for a few months."

"That's great," Erik said, noticing Brina leaning over and whispering in Declan's ear. "It's a good, scary feeling to graduate, but I'm sure you'll do great. We can use some more talented teachers here."

"How's it going, Erik?" Gideon asked, resting his hand on the small of Lynnai's back. "You guys all settled in?"

"Yeah, Gid, it took some time, but I got everything put away."

"That's good. Hey, if you'll excuse us, I am going to steal away this lovely woman and get some drinks."

_Subtle_, Erik thought as he nodded. "Of course."

"Erik," Brina hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Brina."

Without another word, she smiled and moved past him, leaving him alone with Declan, forcing the two men to finally face each other.

"So, uh, how was your flight back?" Declan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was fine, long, but all right. I was just anxious to get home."

"Yeah, you guys were away for a long time."

Erik smiled, "Come on, Dec, what's going on? You've been acting almost as though you're afraid of me."

"_Afraid_?" Declan scoffed. "Well that's just silly. Of course I'm not afraid of you."

"Then what's going on? Are you nervous about flying Black? You've been up with her, haven't you?"

"Yes, she's amazing," Declan's expression softened and his eyes went out of focus, as though he was seeing beyond Erik. "Black is the most powerful machine I have ever flown, I mean, I've ridden in her many times over the years, but I had never flown her alone. It was different from what I had with Blue, stronger, more intense."

Erik nodded his understanding, "How, uh, how is she handling?"

"Well, she's been kind of temperamental, but we seem to have reached an understanding."

"What do you mean?"

Declan ran his hand through his hair and hesitated while he carefully chose his words. "At first, it seemed like she wasn't happy to have me at the helm, like she was…grudgingly allowing me to fly her. Does that make sense?"

Erik shrugged, "I don't know, I never had that problem, we just…connected."

Color flooded the prince's cheeks, "I…I don't think she wants me to fly her."

"Then you wouldn't have received the calling, Dec. Maybe, well…what happened to me, happened rather suddenly, I suppose Black was caught as off guard by what happened as I was. She probably just needs to get used to you. Is it getting any better?"

"Yeah, I mean, she is starting to accept me more."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You seem uneasy and I've been told you've been out of sorts. If you're upset or unsure, Black is going to pick up on that. If you're doubting yourself, she might doubt you as well."

Declan shifted his gaze and took a nervous sip from the soft drink he held in his hand.

"I just hit the nail on the head, didn't I?" Erik asked quietly.

"A little too close for comfort," Declan admitted, embarrassed. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither did I when I started and that's why I came back," the older man told him. "I want to help you. Not being able to fly any more is something I have to come to terms with and it's not going to be easy. But I think, I hope any way, that helping you guys will help me."

"How?"

"I don't know, I'm just hoping it will. Any idea who is going to take over Blue?"

Declan shook his head, "Dad, Mom, and Lance have been locking themselves into Dad's office and discussing it a lot over the past few days."

"My guess would be that since they haven't said anything, they haven't chosen anyone."

Sky kept looking over to where Erik and Declan were speaking. Over the last five minutes, she watched as the two of them went from tense interaction to relaxed conversation. They had unconsciously stepped closer as their words came more quickly.

"It's nice to see Declan acting more like his old self."

Sky turned to see Brina standing beside her, watching them just as she was. "I know what you mean."

"You think they'll be able to help each other out."

"I hope so. Has he been that bad?"

Brina sighed, "He's been moody and snappy, he hasn't been himself at all."

"How are you doing?"

"It…it's not easy."

Sky smiled humorlessly, "I know all too well what you mean."

"We talked about it before we came down here and he promised to stop taking his stress out on me…"

"What do you mean he takes his stress out on you?" Sky interrupted.

"Oh, he picks fights with me. Don't worry, I give as good as I get, I haven't exactly been perfectly understanding. When he snaps at me, I snap back."

"If I know Dec, he needs that. He can't be allowed to take his stress out on you."

"At least he has been talking to me, for a while he completely cut Gideon out and that really upset Gid. What about Erik, how is he handling everything?"

"As well as can be expected."

"That good huh?"

Sky sighed, "I am trying so hard to be patient. His moods swing from high highs to deep depression, but more and more he's been depressed. I'm hoping that now that he's home, he'll turn it around."

"Will he ever be able to fly again?"

"It's not likely, but he and Becca are looking into procedures to help him regain his sight."

Brina bit her lip, "Declan is worried that Erik is going to hate him for taking over Black."

"Erik doesn't blame Declan for anything. He can no longer fly Black, someone has to, and he believes Declan is the best one for the job."

"Glad to see the two of them are talking," Keith said, coming to stand between them.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Brina asked.

"Yeah, it is."

Sky turned to look at him, "So, who is going to fly Blue?"

"Straight to the point, huh?" Keith chuckled. "We'll discuss that at dinner, if your parents ever show up."

"Maybe I should call them."

"Nah, Allura spoke to your mother about an hour ago, they know what time to be here, I'm guessing your father is holding her up."

"Yeah, he never was the most prompt person. Any hints?"

"No, Schuyler."

As if on cue, Lance and Darcy entered the rec room, hand-in-hand, talking quietly and giggling like school children. Sky rolled her eyes, still a little embarrassed by her parents open displays of affection.

"Finally," Hunk called out. "We can eat."

"Oh, were you waiting for us?" Lance asked, innocently.

"You know we were," Pidge replied. "What happened? It takes you longer to primp in your old age?"

Laughter drowned out Lance's response as he took a step closer to Pidge, but was held back by Darcy.

Keith stuck two fingers in his mouth and let loose with a loud whistle. After everyone quieted down and turned to look at him as he announced, "All right, all right, we can all pick on Lance later, but now that they have finally shown up, I think we can head into the dining room."


	3. Chapter 3

They all filed into the dining room and found their seats around the elaborately set table. The younger children, Tess, Charlotte, Nicky, Luke, Tori, Mykel, Casey, and Natalia, all sat at another table in the corner, Tess grumbling about sitting at the 'kiddie table'.

Gideon rounded the main table and found the place setting with his name, between Lynnai and Brina. He pulled the chair to his right out and smiled at Lynnai. She shivered and glanced over her shoulder at him when his hand traced her spine as she slid into the seat. Gideon winked at her and took his place beside her.

Brina noticed the simple, loving interaction between Gideon and Lynnai and turned her eyes to Declan who was in the process of pulling out his own chair. He was about to lower himself down when he saw her standing beside her chair, looking at him. Thinking quickly, he smiled sweetly grabbed the back of her chair, pulling it out with a flourish.

"Your seat, M'Lady," Declan said dramatically.

"Why, thank you, good sir," she replied, slipping into her seat and smoothing her skirt.

The noise level was almost deafening as everyone was speaking and laughing at once. Keith took his seat at the head of the table, Allura would sit at the opposite end. To his right was his eldest son and to his left was his eldest daughter. Now that Darcy, Sky, and Erik were back, it felt as though the family was finally all together again. He looked around, seeing Tristan hold Cady's chair for her while the twins settled into their seats. Lance, Darcy, Sky, Erik, Hunk, and Pidge all found their seats while Allura and Paton settled the younger children at the other table. Becca set baby Ben in a carrier beside her chair where he slept peacefully, lulled by the voices and laughter that bounced off the walls and surrounded them. They hadn't all gotten together like this in a long time and Keith suddenly realized how terribly he had missed it.

Nanny appeared in the door and clapped her hands sharply, "Sit down, sit down. The first course is about to be served."

A butler moved around the table pouring wine into some glasses while a maid filled the children's glasses with milk before moving around the adult's table and filling water glasses. Nanny stood in the doorway using the cane she now carried to direct the maids who entered carrying full salad plates.

Keith waited until everyone was seated and had salads in front of them before clearing his throat and raising his glass.

The twins both groaned.

He looked at them, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing, Dad," Gideon mumbled.

"Just having to sit through another of your long, boring, pointless toasts," Declan added.

Erik tried to cover his laugh with a cough while Tristan bit his lip and looked up at the chandelier.

"Boys," Allura attempted to sound threatening but failed as she tried not to laugh. "That was uncalled for."

Lance shrugged, "Oh, I don't know about that."

"He can be pretty long winded," Hunk said.

Pidge nodded, "And often pointless."

"Don't listen to them, Daddy," Cady cooed. "You're an eloquent speaker."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Keith tipped his glass to her.

"Suck up," Gideon and Delcan said at the same time.

"Cut her some slack guys," Lance said. "She's probably just buttering him up so Tristan can ask him for Cady's hand."

Silence dropped like a ton of bricks. All eyes shifted quickly to Cady and her boyfriend. Tristan took a nervous sip from his wine glass as his face flooded with color and Cady fussed with the napkin she had on her lap.

"Uh, I was kidding," Lance said, shattering the uncomfortable quiet. "Is there something you guys want to tell us?"

"No," Cady squeaked. "Weren't you going to say something, Dad?"

"Yeah, Uncle Keith, we always learn something from your words of wisdom," Sky spoke up.

Erik snorted and she kicked him under the table.

"I'm beginning to think the moment has passed," Keith commented.

"Just get on with it, man, so we can eat," Lance said, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Keith raised his glass and waited for the others to follow suit. "I just wanted to say that I'm glad to have the whole gang back together again. There are some changes that are going to take place in the coming days, but I know we'll come through it all stronger and closer. Here's to the Voltron Force, old and new."

Everyone chanted, "Here, here" as glasses clinked together.

"I tried to keep it short," Keith added. "So let's get to it. Eat up."

"Here, here," the twins called out, tapping their glasses together.

Out of habit, Sky plucked the tomatoes from her salad and tossed them onto Erik's plate. This little bit of normalcy, of being home and getting back to the way things were before, gave Erik a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He noticed that no one was giving him strange looks or staring at him, it seemed as though they had just accepted him as he was. He thought he should be glad, but part of him wished someone would address _the incident_ or his injuries. At that moment, he realized how his father must have felt.

During one of their talks in the hospital room on Terra, Sven had opened up to his son and explained how hard it had been to adjust. His wounds had always been like an elephant in the room, they were there, everyone knew about them, but they all made a point to talk about everything but his injuries and what he had endured. Sven had told Erik that it didn't mean the others didn't care, they just wanted him to feel normal, accepted.

Glancing around the table, a little uneasily, Erik speared a tomato with his fork and bit into it.

"So who's going to fly Blue?" Sky asked nonchalantly.

"Let's wait for the main course," Keith responded.

"Come on, Dad, why are you making us wait?" Gideon asked.

"Because I can."

"We know you haven't been training anyone," Cady said.

"And no one has been interviewed," Brina added.

Allura looked around the table, "How do you know all that?"

"There is very little that goes on in this castle that we don't know about," Cady informed her.

"What have you heard from the Garrison about Vinn?" Erik asked, deciding to change the subject.

Keith shook his head, "I contacted Admiral LaShawn last week and he said they were still considering my request."

"But there haven't been any threats, have there?"

"No, nothing like the global threats from Vinn or Doom."

"Why do I think there is a 'but' coming?"

Keith nodded toward Paton, "We've been having some unrest in Alforia."

"It hasn't been anything too bad," the chief of police explained. "Some thefts, petty vandalism, a few threats among people. Some of the citizens of Alforia have been acting up, but it's nothing we can't handle."

"When did this all start?" Darcy asked.

"It has been building for a while," Paton admitted. "But it started small and we didn't really think anything of it. Some mailboxes were knocked over, a broken store window, some vandalism done to cars. We figured it was just some restless kids."

"And you think differently now?" Erik asked.

"We put more men out to patrol on foot and more undercover men mingling in stores and in the park. We actually brought in three adults, two men and a woman."

"What were they doing?" Sky asked.

"We couldn't get anything out of them. In the end, all we could do was fine them and let them go," Paton sighed. "We are still patrolling on foot and for a while things had calmed down. But over the last couple of weeks, more and more stores have started reporting thefts of small items."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Declan asked.

She shook her head, "Thank you, Dec, but no. This is for the police to deal with, not the Force. I've been giving Allura regular updates and if, for any reason, I believe we need your help, I will ask for it."

"I have a question," Sky spoke up.

Keith nodded, "What is it?"

"I didn't think too much about it before, well, I had other things on my mind, but I thought Vinn was going to be put into some psych hospital for the rest of his life. So why is he being sent to Zettle?"

"That's what we thought too," Keith concurred. "But it was decided that because he was considered so dangerous, he will still be under psychiatric care it will be within the confines of a maximum security facility."

Maids moved around the table, carrying away the empty salad plates and preparing for the main course.

"But wouldn't it make more sense to keep him at the hospital if he's so dangerous?" Erik asked.

Keith shrugged, "I would think so, but I can't get a straight from anyone at the Garrison. All I've been able to get is bits and pieces from friends who work there and all their information is on the sly, none of its official. The hospital is overcrowded and they needed to make sure he was under maximum security as well as medical attention."

"That's just bogus," Declan muttered.

"Yeah, it is."

Sky grinned as a plate full of baked chicken, pasta, and Nanny's homemade tomato sauce was set in front of her. "Okay, Uncle Keith, main course is here."

"Geez, Schuyler, you really got your father's patience," Hunk teased her.

"No, we're all dying to know," Declan said. "Sky's just the only one willing to voice it."

"All right, all right," Keith conceded. "Since we won't have a moment's peace to eat until this is announced, I guess we can discuss it now. Gid, pass me the cheese, please. Allura, Lance, and I have been discussing this topic at great length. We finally came to a decision and after sharing it with Hunk and Pidge and taking into consideration their input, we have decided to treat the situation with Blue as we did when we found Brina to fly Green. We will start accepting applications from pilots within the Air Brigade and from the best students at the University. Whoever proves to be the best pilot and develops a connection with Blue will be the next pilot. I know this isn't the easiest way, but for now, it is the best."

"But we have to start full team practices," Declan pointed out. "How long do you think it'll take?"

"Well, for now, much to my chagrin, Allura will be flying Blue, just until we find a replacement."

"Go, Mom," Gideon grinned.

"Aunt Allura's a great pilot, why don't you want her flying?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart, why don't you want me flying?" Allura asked innocently.

Keith scowled, "I know that Allura is an amazing pilot, I just don't like the idea of her, as the ruling monarch, putting her life in danger."

Allura sipped her wine and winked at Sky, "He thinks I'm too old."

"I didn't say that," her husband protested.

"But you're thinking it, just as Koran thought I was too young and inexperienced to fly the first time around. I proved him wrong and I'll do the same to you."

Keith looked as though he was about to say something, but he pursed his lips and glared down at his plate, violently stabbing a piece of chicken with his fork.

Declan cleared his throat, "So, uh, we're still practicing tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yup," Allura declared happily. "I'll see you in the sky at 0600 sharp."

Cady glanced at Tristan out of the corner of her eye, noticing how he wasn't really joining in on the conversation. Turning to her father, she asked, "So, anyone can apply, Dad?"

Keith nodded, "Anyone with flight experience through the Brigade or the University. Whoever applies will have to go through rigorous interviews and tests. Only a handful will actually be able try flying Blue before we choose the next pilot."

"Will we get a say in who is chosen?" Declan asked.

"After we have it narrowed down, you can go through the applications with us and meet the candidates, but, ultimately, the decision will be up to Blue."

"Mooom!"

Allura looked over her shoulder, "What is it, Nicky?"

"Can I have dessert now?"

"Did you clean your plate?"

"No," Charlotte tattled. "He hid his chicken under the rest of his spaghetti."

Allura looked at Keith and rolled her eyes, "Nicky, I want six more bites of chicken and Charlotte, don't tattle."

* * *

After dinner, they all retired to the rec room for dessert, coffee, and conversation. Trays with slices of chocolate, whipped cream cake, the recipe courtesy of Keith's mother many years before. Coffee, tea, and milk were also served as Keith picked up the remote and turned the music on low.

"So, when do you start accepting applications?" Erik asked.

"We're going to post the opening tomorrow and start collecting applications as soon as they start coming in. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura and I will start to sort through them and, hopefully, by the end of the week we'll be able to sit down with you guys and discuss our options." Keith explained.

"I'm glad to hear we'll have a say in who's joining us," Sky said.

Lance nodded, "When we were looking for a pilot for Green, you were just starting out as a team. Now that you're more settled and comfortable together, we can use your input to pick a pilot. We were very lucky last time finding Brina, we can only hope to find someone like her this time around."

Declan winked at her, "I don't think we could find anyone even close to as wonderful as Brina is."

"Oh, please," Gideon snorted. "Are you in trouble again or are you just sucking up for the fun of it?"

"Boys, lets not pick on each other tonight, let's try to behave," Allura sighed.

"Mom, Nicky is trying to take my frosting," Charlotte whined, holding her plate out of her younger brother's reach.

"Nicholas, do you want to go to bed early?" Keith asked sternly.

Nicky hung his head a poked at his cake with his fork, "No, Daddy."

"Then keep your fork to yourself."

Sky smiled and slid a little closer to Erik on the couch, "It's good to be home, huh?"

"Yeah, babe, it is," he pressed a quick kiss to her hair.

"Sky?"

She looked over to see Tess sitting on the floor by the table, starring at her intently, "What Tess?"

"When are you getting married?"

"Uh, well, we haven't set a date yet, but it'll be after I finish school, why?"

"I was just wondering."

Sky smiled, "Do you guys want to help plan the wedding?"

"Can we?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"Sure, we'll have to get some books and magazines. We have plenty of time to plan and study and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lance interrupted, waving his hands. "Before you start plotting, we need to set limits, I'm not exactly made of money."

Sky dismissed him with a flick of her wrist, "Don't worry, Dad, we'll keep it small and have Greedo and Figment act as ring dog and flower dog, it won't cost you much."

Darcy gasped, "You are not having the dogs in the wedding!"

The younger children giggled.

"We have to cut corners so Dad isn't left broke," Sky explained.

Darcy shook her head, "We will not cut corners for our only daughter's wedding, we can mortgage the house or sell your father's car…"

"I'll sooner sell you than my car," Lance interrupted.

"I think my parents are going to insist on helping as well," Erik spoke up.

"Oh no," Lance shook his head. "We're paying for our daughter's wedding, Sven can pay for a huge, elaborate rehearsal meal. And I mean _huge_."

Darcy elbowed him in the ribs, "Stop it."

Tristan lowered his head and whispered into Cady's ear, "We're eloping."

"That sounds good to me," she murmured.

* * *

With practice planned for early the next morning, the gang broke up and went their separate ways at an early hour. Lance and Darcy bade everyone good night and began their walk home, followed soon by Hunk, Paton and their three children. Gideon borrowed a car again to take Lynnai home while the others all retired to their rooms.

Declan walked Brina to her door, pausing to give her a gentle, drawn out kiss. "Good night, Pookie."

She laughed, "Please, don't ever call me that again."

"I'm still trying to right my wrongs and make you see how much you mean to me."

"Well, hon, calling me Pookie will only make me break up with you."

He nodded slowly, "Punkin'?"

Brina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "My aunt used to call me that when I was little."

"Sweetie pie, honey bunch?"

"Now you're just being silly."

He slipped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "I'll see you in the morning."

Brina pulled back and looked at him, "You're going to do great, Dec, I know you will."

He bit his lip and studied her face. His heart clenched when he suddenly realized she believed in him. Completely. She was going to follow him into battle if she needed to. She was going to listen to him and follow his command and she was going to do it with total trust in him, not just because he was her boyfriend. Declan wove his fingers into her thick, titian hair and tilted her head back, pressing his lips to hers with urgency and passion.

"Love you," he breathed when they broke apart.

"Uh, yeah." Brina's brain couldn't seem to form a complete thought.

Declan chuckled, "It's a good thing I know you want me or I might be insulted by that."

"Yeah."

"Good night, Brin."

"Good night, Dec."

He winked and released her, turning to walk to his room when he heard her call his name.

"I love you too, Commander."

Declan smiled and gave her a small salute before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Sky and Erik entered the hallway just as Brina's door slid shut. Neither said anything as they approached the doors to their side-by-side rooms. They stopped in front of her door where Erik leaned over and kissed her forehead, mumbling a quiet 'good night'.

"Hey, wait," she grabbed his arm. "What's the hurry?"

"I want to get up early tomorrow morning too," he snapped. "I want to be in the control room to watch practice."

She rolled her eyes, "Would you stop being so damn defensive, please? Geez, I was going to ask you to come in."

He looked down at the floor and then up at her, "I don't think so."

Sky reached up and slipped his glasses off, forcing him to look her in the eye, "Why not?"

"I'm just…not tonight, Sky."

"All right," she folded the dark glasses and handed them to him. "But you can't hide from me forever. Eventually, this tension is going to snap and then we'll see if there is still going to be a wedding. I love you, Erik, more than you could possibly know, but I will not allow you to continue to push me away. If you need time and space, that's fine, but I wish you would talk to me. Let me help you."

"I know," he sighed. "I just need some time and I would appreciate it if you would just stop…" Erik stopped himself from using the word 'nag' but not before his meaning was made clear.

Sky threw her hands up, "Fine, whatever, good night."

"Sky…" he broke off when her door slid shut in his face. The lock beeped as she set it but Erik knew he could still enter her room, he knew the code. He should walk in there, tell her how much he loved her and make love to her like he hadn't done in several weeks. But he didn't think he was able to do that. His fear of losing her was doing internal battle with his fear of letting her down and neither one was winning.

With his shoulders slumped, fingering his glasses, he slipped into his room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

* * *

It was part of their nightly routine now for Tristan to walk Cady to her room and share a good night kiss before he returned to his barracks. He was a member of the Arusian Air Brigade, and as such, he stayed with his teammates at the barracks about a mile from the castle. Since they were in peace times, his training and practice was usually finished by late afternoon, although he was on call at all times, he was given his evenings to spend with Cady.

"Did you want to come in?" The Princess asked coyly as they stood in front of her room.

"I would love to, but you know that if I joined you, I wouldn't be able to leave."

After returning to Arus, they had both agreed that it would be unseemly if he didn't return to his bunk at night. By now, almost everyone knew they were seeing each other and if Tristan failed to return to his bunk, the Princess' reputation would be called into question.

Cady laced her fingers together behind his neck and stood on her toes, brushing her lips over his. "You've been rather distracted tonight."

"I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you are."

She rolled her eyes, "Of all the men who tried to court me, I had to pick the one with the weakest lines."

He grinned at her, resting his hands on her hips, "And luckily, you fell for every one of them, hook, line, and sinker."

"Hook, line and what?"

"It's a fishing analogy."

"Oh, ew."

Tristan couldn't help but smile as his pretty girlfriend wrinkled her nose, "Have a good night, Princess."

"Wait," she tightened her arms around him. "Are you thinking about applying for the Blue pilot position?"

He licked his lips and swallowed, "Uh, I don't really know."

"Do you want to?"

Tristan looked up and down the hall, glad to see it deserted, "I don't know, Cady."

Noticing his nervousness, she took his hand and pulled him toward her door, "Come on."

"Cady…"

"Oh, stop it. You're not spending the night, but we're going to talk. Come on."

Tristan allowed her to pull him in to the pink and white room. Cady sat on the edge of her canopy bed and motioned for him to sit across from her in the plush, white chair that sat beside the window overlooking the lake.

"Talk to me, Tristan, what's on your mind."

He shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking about it, but…"

"But?"

"It's terrifying, Cady."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. What if I apply and they turn me down? What if I apply and make it as far as flying Blue and she doesn't accept me? What if I try and fail? What would your father think of me?"

"What if you don't fail? What if this is why Grandfather Alfor was calling you to Arus? What if this is truly what you are meant to do?"

"Wouldn't I have received a calling from Blue?"

"Not necessarily. My father and the original Force didn't. They found their places after being assigned here. Maybe that's what will happen with you."

Tristan rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands over his face, "It's really nerve wracking, Cady, it's a huge chance."

Cady gracefully slid to her knees in front of, taking his hands in hers, "Honey, you took a huge chance when you went against your family's wishes and became a pilot, you took a huge chance when you came to Arus, and you took a huge chance when you came back to Arus to tell me how you felt. Why should this chance be any more difficult?"

"If I fail, how can I ask your father's permission to marry you?" He asked quietly.

Cady scowled at him and stood, her hands on her hips, "Oh really, Tristan! Of course he will agree! And while it would be nice to have my father's permission, even if he were to deny it, then you and I would run off to some planet where we would spend the rest of our lives together making passionate love all night and you waiting on me hand and foot all day."

Tristan chuckled, "Waiting on you? All day?"

"Well, yeah, I would be the one defying my parents and leaving my family. You'd owe me."

He stood and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close, "Yeah, I guess I would. At least the all night passionate love making sessions would make my slavery worthwhile."

"Are you going to apply?"

"Do you want me to?"

"This isn't about me. I know you love to fly and if you think you're the one to fly Blue, then I then I think you should apply. If you would be doing it in an attempt to suck up to my father, then don't do it."

He buried his face in her mass of blonde curls that had now grown past her chin. "I'm going to do it."

"Good for you, hon."

"This is just between us, okay?"

"Of course."

"I have to go now."

"Really?"

"If I don't go now, I won't be going at all."

Cady smiled, "That's okay."

He leaned back and met her smile with one of his own, "No, it isn't. Good night, Beautiful."

"Good night."

Tristan brushed his lips over hers, "See you tomorrow."

"See you."

He kissed her again, a little longer. "Maybe we can go out tomorrow night."

"Maybe."

"There's a new movie I've wanted to see."

"Okay."

"My treat."

Smiling, she stepped out of his embrace, "Damn right it is and you're stalling."

"Damn right I am."

Cady shoved him gently toward the door, "Good night, Tristan."

With obvious reluctance, he crossed the room and opened the door, "Love you."

"Love you. Good night."

Tristan slid the door shut behind him and waited to hear her lock it. He hurried down the hall and toward a back door, hoping to avoid anyone since it was later than he had realized. But, of course, luck was not on his side.

Gideon had just parked the car in the garage and was heading back to his room when he saw Tristan moving stealthily through the hall. "Little late to be skulking around the castle, isn't it, Lieutenant?"

Tristan jumped and scowled at his future brother-in-law, "I could be saying the same thing about you, Gid."

"No, not really, this is my home, I can be found skulking around here whenever I want. But seeing you here, at this time, makes me wonder if you're taking advantage of my sister."

"If you must know, she was taking advantage of me."

Gideon raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, "Watch it, Tristan, I'm not afraid to take you out back and teach you a few lessons about respecting Cady."

"Oh, please, Gideon, I would think you know me better than that by now. Why is everyone expecting me to hurt or upset Cady? I _love_ her. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. I am not going to hurt her."

"Tristan, I know you mean well, but I've known Cady my entire life. She's a bit flighty and a total romantic. She views the world with rose colored lenses and she is easily hurt. I know you're a good man and I know you have good intentions, but she is my sister and if you hurt her, intentionally or not, I will cause you great pain. I won't kill you because I know Dec will want a chance at you too, but I will cause you pain."

Tristan thought he should have been insulted but he wasn't. Instead he grinned and offered Gideon his hand, "Thank you, Gid. I can't tell you how much it means to me that if anything should happen, if for some reason I couldn't be there, Cady has some amazing protectors, as Erik has already proven."

Gideon swallowed some pride and found his opinion of Tristan changed for the better as he shook hands with the older man. "She's important to all of us."

"That means a lot to me," Tristan said. "Good night, Gid."

"Good night, Tristan." The young prince watched his sister's boyfriend as he jogged down the hall and out of sight. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having him as a brother_, Gideon thought as he made his way to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all!

Sorry for the delay in posting chapters, things have just been ridiculously crazy around here.

Red Lion2 - Thank you so much for your reviews and your support, you have no idea how much they mean to me.

The action will be coming soon, but as you know my stories deal with more than just action. This is most likely going to be the final story in this series. I might write shorter stories in the future about the original Force, but I think this will be it for this vein.

I just read some exciting news on AOL's entertainment news page. Voltron is officially going tobe made into a movie! Producer Mark Gordon (The Day After Tomorrow) is developing a big-budget feature!Yea!I just had to share itwith you guys!

Thank you all for check out my story!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

"This is just sad," Keith mumbled, looking around the conference room table. 

"Don't start with that," Allura chided. "We've only just started."

"This looks promising," Hunk said, not looking up from the paper he was reading. "First year Brigade pilot, two commendations, very high grades at the University."

"Who is it?" Keith asked.

Hunk slid it down the table, "Marihanna Pachard."

"I know her, I remember working with her," Lance said. "She is a good pilot."

Keith skimmed the application and set it on the very small pile to his right, "Okay, that gives us three people so far. We were planning on closing application acceptance tomorrow, but how can we with so few choices?"

"We didn't have this much trouble when we found Brina," Pidge commented.

"No, but we had narrowed it down to seven on applications alone, three after interviews, and finally Brina after they all flew Green."

"Well, three is still a good start," Allura said.

Keith sat back in his chair and sighed. When they had originally announced their search for a pilot for Green, the applications had flooded in and it had taken several days to sort through them. But just four days after announcing the new pilot search, they had only received about 100 applications and had chosen three definite and ten possible interviews. "I'm beginning to think this was the wrong way to go about this."

"Oh stop it," his wife sighed, straightening up the pile of applications beside her. "I think we should keep accepting applications until the end of the week, we can go through them all this weekend and talk to the team Monday morning after practice."

"I guess we should," Keith agreed.

"Huh, here's an interesting one," Lance spoke up.

Pidge leaned over to see, "What is it?"

"Tristan."

"Tristan?" Allura repeated. "Cady's Tristan?"

"That's the only Lieutenant Tristan Alexander from Terra who studied at the Garrison and resigned a decorated officer and pilot that I know."

"He didn't say anything to us about applying," Keith mumbled.

"My guess would be that he doesn't want any special treatment," Hunk said. "He probably just wants to be treated like all the other applicants."

Allura nodded, "I'm sure you're right. He is a great pilot, we've all seen it in the Air Brigade and we've heard it from his previous commanding officers with the Garrison, but we also know that there is more than just being a talented flier to become a member of the Team."

"He is already good friends with everyone on the team," Lance pointed out.

"We'll put him in the pile with the definite interviews," Keith said, adding Tristan's application to the other three.

Lance leaned back and stretched his arms over his head, "Practice seems to going well."

"It really is," Allura agreed. "They are flying very well as a team and Declan, well, Dec is doing very well. I mean, he needs to develop a little more confidence as a leader, but that will come with time."

Keith chuckled, "A little biased, sweetie?"

"I am not! I'm very proud, though. He has a lot of his father in him."

"How's Erik doing?" Hunk asked.

"All right, I guess," Keith replied. "He's been rather quiet since he got back, withdrawn."

"Sky hasn't exactly been herself either," Lance added.

"They've been through a lot," Allura said. "Give them time. They both know they can come to us if they need to. Romelle, Sven, and Delora are coming next week for a few days, maybe they'll help him out."

"He's trying to get back to normal. He's working out again and sitting in on the morning meetings and hanging out to watch practice. I also know he's been offering Declan advice and working with him." Keith explained.

"But he's just not himself," Lance said quietly. "And he probably never will be the same again."

Allura reached over and laid a comforting hand on his arm, "But he still loves Sky. Erik is a good man who has been through a horrible ordeal, give him time."

"I hate to see Sky upset."

"I know you do, Lance, but this is between the two of them. If Sky needs you, she knows how to get a hold of you."

Keith glanced at his watch, "Well, we've gone through all the applications we got today and it is getting late. Hunk, Brina said Green was pulling to the left a bit this morning, could you please have a look at her? And Pidge, if you have a chance, Nanny said the computer in the kitchen keeps locking up, could you check it out?"

"I'll get right on that, Keith."

"No problem, Cap."

"Lance, can you please pull the flight files on the three applicants and get them on my desk by dinner?"

Lance saluted.

"All right," Keith pushed his chair back from the table and stood. "We're done here. We'll do this again tomorrow, hopefully, we'll have more applications."

* * *

Sky looked up and watched Erik as he studied the chessboard and made a carefully planned move. It was the first evening all week that she had been able to coax him out of his room to join them in the rec room. It seemed as though he was becoming more withdrawn each day and she knew it was because he was feeling left out and she was afraid that having to watch them all fly was pushing him into deeper depression. He attended their morning meetings, but said very little. A few times he had taken Declan aside and they had spoken privately and she knew he had watched all of their practices. But otherwise, he had very little, if anything, to do with the team. 

Whenever Sky found some time between practice and schoolwork, she would go looking for him. She always ended knocking on his door where he could be found studying, sleeping, or watching the televiewer. He never told her to leave, but then, he didn't say much of anything. Their relationship was boarding on uncomfortable and it was killing her.

A thick fog had settled around the castle that afternoon and hung around, creating a wet, miserable day. After dinner, Sky had talked Erik into coming into the rec room where he was now playing chess with Tristan while she sat on the sofa, studying. The twins were playing a video game as Cady and Tess went through some bridal magazines Cady had picked up in town the day before and Brina helped Charlotte paint her nails. Figment and the Whitaker's dog, Speck, were running around the coffee table, chasing each other.

Sky turned her eyes back to the book in front of her, reading another paragraph before highlighting an important fact.

"Sky?"

"Hm?"

Tess moved to sit between her and Cady on the couch, holding a magazine. "What do you think of this dress?"

Sky glanced over, "Hm, well, Tess, I'm not a big fan of giant bows on my backside."

"But it's pretty."

"Nope, sorry, keep looking."

"Oh, good, I'm glad I found you guys in the first place I looked," Keith said as he and Allura entered the room. "I'm too tired to look all over the castle."

"What is it, Dad?" Cady asked, not looking up from her magazine.

Allura sat on the arm of the sofa next to Cady, "We received a rather interesting request this evening, concerning you, Cady."

She looked up, "What?"

With a smile playing at his lips, Keith crossed the room, holding a piece of paper. "It comes from King Sani of Planet Deloi. He's requesting permission to court you."

"Me?" Cady asked, surprised.

"You."

Tristan looked up from the game and asked, "Can I be the one to respond?"

Gideon snorted, "That could be fun. 'Dear Moron…'"

"Thank you for showing interest in my girlfriend," Tristan continued the imaginary letter. "And while I agree with you that she is beautiful, I have to admit to being rather selfish in that I don't want to share her with you."

"Oh, come on, Tristan, didn't your parents teach you to share?" Declan teased.

"Yeah," Erik added. "We can invite Alexis and you and she can double date with Cady and the King."

"Why don't you go back to sulking alone in your room?" Cady snapped.

Deciding to snip this in the bud, Allura spoke up, "Don't worry, your father and I put together a politely worded message, he won't be requesting your hand any time soon."

"Maybe next time I could put together a politely worded message?" Tristan asked hopefully.

Keith handed the letter to Cady to read and smiled, "I don't see why not."

"Oh, I like that veil," Allura said, studying the magazine over Cady's shoulder. "The scalloped edge is very pretty."

"Mom, what do you think?" Charlotte waved her freshly painted nails at her mother.

Allura carefully took her hand, "Its lovely, sweetie, that's a good color for you."

"Okay, I can't take any more girl talk," Keith announced. "Hey, Tristan, what do you say we go for a walk?"

Tristan nodded, a little nervously, "Uh, yeah, sure, sir."

Keith grinned, "You don't need to look so nervous, I just want to talk, I'm not taking you to the gallows." He waited until they were alone in the hallway before asking, "So, how're you doing, Tristan?"

"I'm fine, sir, thank you. And you?"

"I'm doing great. It's a good feeling to have everyone home again and to see the team practicing regularly. It's going well, actually, but I have to admit, I'll be happy when we find Blue's new pilot so I can get Allura back on the ground."

Tristan felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _So this is why he wanted to talk privately. He wants to tell me that I didn't get the position and that it was silly to even apply._

"Tristan?"

"I'm sorry, sir, what did you say?"

"Oh, I was saying how hard it is to worry about the women in our lives, even when they're as strong and strong-willed as Allura and Cady."

"It sure is."

Keith led them to his office and slid the door open, he stepped aside to let Tristan in before closing the door behind them. "Have a seat, son."

Taking notice of how Keith had just called him 'son', Tristan sat nervously on the edge of the chair across the desk from the Commander.

"So tell me, Tristan, what brought you to Arus?" Keith asked, settling into the high backed leather chair behind his desk.

"What, uh, what do you mean, sir?"

"When you first came to Arus, last year with Captain Klari, what brought you here?"

"The opportunity arose and I couldn't turn it down, the chance to work with the Voltron Force. I wanted to experience that."

"That's all?"

Tristan furrowed his brow, "What do you mean, sir?"

"I remember when you first arrived here, Tristan, I remember how quiet you were, how you were full of awe and respect when you arrived. But I also remember how comfortable you seemed within the castle and with the Force. Just as I noticed the tension between you and Cady."

Tristan flushed.

Keith laughed, "Very little escapes my notice. You knew the Castle, didn't you?"

"No, sir, it was my first time here."

"I remember when we first arrived on Arus. We were sent on what could have been a suicidal mission, but we succeeded. We were an amazing team," Keith's voice filled with pride as he thought back on years past. "The planet was in bad shape. The people primarily lived in the caves, the castle was almost in ruins, and Doom was a constant threat. We pulled together, fought back, and rebuilt. Allura proved to be an amazing ruler and, with Koran's help, she brought her planet back to its former glory and modernize it. I knew, as soon as I saw Allura, that this is where I was meant to be. Before I even realized I was completely, head over heels in love with her, I knew I was meant to be here. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Tristan thought he should understand the Commander's point, but he just didn't see it. "I'm sorry, sir, I…"

Keith chuckled, "Something brought you here, Tristan, and I know it wasn't my daughter, at least, not at first."

The young pilot let out a long breath, "Cady told you, didn't she?"

"Cady didn't tell me anything, I could just tell. There was always something different about you, Tristan, I could tell as soon as you arrived here. Allura saw it too. What was it?"

Shaking his head slowly, Tristan murmured, "I don't know how you do it, sir."

"What happened?"

"The only person I ever told this to is Cady," Tristan began. "To be honest, sir, I thought I was losing my mind." He went on to tell Keith about the callings, the dreams, that moved him to become a pilot and then, later, to apply for the position on Arus.

"King Alfor," Keith said after Tristan described the voice and the man who called to him.

"Yes, sir."

"Why do you think he called you here?"

"I honestly didn't know, sir, but I now think it had to do with Cady."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "You think King Alfor is contacting you so he can play matchmaker for his granddaughter?"

Tristan hesitated, that did sound rather ridiculous.

"Before I came to Arus, I would have thought this whole conversation was strange," Keith admitted. "But there is magic here, I know that firsthand, and it surrounds the royal family and Voltron."

Tristan looked up at him, confused.

"We received your application to fly Blue. I need to know, did you receive a calling from Blue?"

Finally understanding the entire conversation, Tristan slowly shook his head, "No, sir, not directly from Blue. I heard King Alfor and I…I saw the Castle of Lions and Voltron, but never specifically Blue."

Keith sat back in his chair, fingering the engraved pen the twins had given him for a birthday present three years earlier. "Do you really want to fly Blue?"

"Yes, sir."

"This isn't just some way to get in good with your girlfriend's father?"

"No, sir."

"Did Cady put you up to this?"

Tristan tensed defensively and he replied sharply, "No, sir. We did discuss it, but it was my idea."

"You won't receive any special treatment."

"I don't expect any."

"Have you ridden in Blue yet?"

"No, sir, I've only ever been in Black."

"And what does Cady think about all this?"

"She supports me in whatever I do, sir."

Keith nodded slowly, "And if this doesn't pan out for you?"

"Then I will continue flying with the Air Brigade, as long as there is a place for me. Or I can go into town and get a job at one of the stores, whatever I need to do to stay with Cady."

"Good answer," Keith mumbled.

"Sir?"

"Things are pretty serious between you and my daughter, huh?"

"I love her sir, I want to marry her."

"Right to the point, I see."

"I, uh, I guess I'm asking for your blessing, sir."

Keith sat forward and folded his hands on top of the desk, "You guess?"

"Sir," Tristan licked his lips nervously. "I am in love with Cady and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. We, uh, we've discussed our future and we would like to get married, with your blessing, of course."

"And I assume you realize that marrying into royalty is a little different than marrying into a regular family."

"Yes, sir."

"Before Allura and I could marry, I had to work with Koran, her advisor, and learn Arusian history and take etiquette classes."

Tristan nodded.

"I don't think you need any etiquette classes, I've seen how you handle yourself with the public, the press, and in social situations. But, I would suggest you learn a thing or two about Arusian history, I have found that to be more useful than I ever thought."

"Yes, sir."

"There is plenty in the library."

"I'll check it out."

"Pidge can point you in the right direction, he knows that library like the back of his hand."

Tristan nodded, "Sir, judging by the direction our conversation is going, can I presume…"

"That you have my blessing? I know Allura thinks very highly of you."

"Is that a yes?"

Keith smiled softly, "It isn't easy for a man to hand his daughter over to another."

"She'll always be your daughter, sir, I would never try to come between you."

Standing, Keith offered his hand across the desk, "And that was exactly the right thing to say. Welcome to the family, son."

Tristan's eyes widened excitedly as he jumped to his feet and pumped Keith's hand with his own, "Oh, wow, thank you, sir, I promise I'll do right by Cady."

"I know you will, Tristan, I wouldn't have given my blessing otherwise."

He stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to end the meeting but dying to speak to Cady.

Seeing his impatience, Keith smiled, "Go, tell Cady the good news."

"Thank you, sir." Without another word, Tristan left his office and hurried down the hall. He felt as though his heart was going to burst right through his chest. _This is really happening,_ he thought. _I'm going to marry Cady. Oh my, God, I have to call my parents, I have to call Owen, I have to…_ he stopped and smiled. _I have to officially propose. Oh my God! I'm about to officially propose to Her Royal Highness Cadence Arianna Isabelle Whitaker, the most amazing, beautiful woman I have ever known. I am going to marry Cady!_ He leaned against the wall, a little overwhelmed. This was it. They had talked about, he knew she was going to say yes and start wearing his grandmother's ring. They were going to marry.

"You all right, Tristan?"

He looked up to see Keith looking at him, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm going to marry Cady," he whispered.

Keith grinned, "You have to ask her first."

"I'm going to do that now."

Sky had set aside her books and taken over for Tristan at the chess board. Erik was being soundly beaten before Keith had whisked Tristan away, but Sky was not the chess player Tristan was. Erik quickly turned the game around and beat her within five minutes. They had started a new game and Sky was once again losing quickly. She was glad for the distraction when Keith and Tristan returned to the rec room.

Tristan crossed the room and fell back onto the sofa beside Cady. He threw his arm across the back and waited for her to acknowledge his arrival, but she continued to study the bridal magazine on her lap. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she mumbled, turning the page.

He tugged gently on a lock of her hair, "So, Cady, wanna get married?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna get married?"

She whipped her head up and looked at him, surprised and confused, "What did you just say?"

Tristan looked up to see Keith standing behind Allura who sat in a wing chair, her mouth open in surprise. He looked back at his girlfriend, "I said, do you want to get married?"

"Are you serious?" The Princess hissed at him.

"Yeah."

All eyes were on the two of them and all ears tuned in to what was being said.

"Oh, yes, that would be nice," she said, almost automatically.

"No, that's not how you do it!"

Tristan tore his gaze from his fiancee's to see her sister glaring at him, her hands on her hips. "That's not how you do what, Charlotte?"

The young girl stood in front of the couch from where she had jumped to her feet, "That's not how you ask a girl to marry you."

"And how do you do it?"

"You hafta get down on one knee, take her hand, and say 'Cadence, I love you, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife.'"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Tristan winked at Cady and then made a show of standing and lowering himself to one knee. He took her hand and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "My darling, Cadence," he declared dramatically. "I love you more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He glanced over his shoulder, "Like that, Charlotte?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and nodded.

He looked back at Cady to see a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, "Well?"

"Of course I will," she replied quietly.

"Oh!" Allura screamed and jumped to her feet. "My baby's getting married!"

"Holy crap," Gideon muttered.

"Did that really just happen?" Declan asked.

Sky looked across the chess board to Erik, wishing she could see his eyes behind the dark glasses. Feeling sentimental, she reached across and laced her fingers through his.

Allura hugged her eldest daughter as tightly as she could, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. "My baby, you're getting married! This is so exciting! Oh, honey, we'll have to release a statement and have a ball to celebrate. Oh, and the planning! We'll have to bring someone in to help us plan and we'll have to design a dress. Oh, this is so exciting!"

"You have no idea what you're getting into," Keith whispered to Tristan.

"I guess we have to be nice to him now," Declan said to his brother as the shut off the video game.

Erik and Sky walked over to the family as they hugged and chatted. Sky hugged her best friend tightly as they both gushed tearfully while Erik approached Tristan and offered him his hand.

"Just couldn't let me one up you, huh?" He teased.

"Nope, couldn't let your girlfriend be the only one with a ring," Tristan shot back.

"Speaking of rings," Cady said as she pulled the chain from beneath her blouse with trembling hands.

Tristan carefully unclasped the necklace and slid the antique ring off the chain. Taking her hand in his, he smiled and slipped it onto her ring finger, lifting her hand to kiss her palm. He met her gaze and for a brief moment, they stared into each other's eyes before Allura demanded to see the ring.

"Don't even think about it," Declan whispered into Brina's ear as she sidled up beside him.

"Think about what?" She asked innocently.

"Not for a few more years."

She smiled, "I don't want to get married, I just want some pretty jewelry."

He laughed, "Well, then, I'll have to see what I can do about that."

* * *

Allura and Keith had decided to break out a bottle of champagne and have a small party. But it broke up around ten, with practice in the morning, the team couldn't stay up late. 

Tristan once again walked Cady to her room, and stopped in front of her door. "Goodnight, Cady."

She grinned at him and shook her head, "Nuh uh, you're staying tonight."

He smiled indulgently down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I can't, honey."

"Yes you can and you will. That's an order."

"An order?"

"As your Princess, I order you."

"Can you do that?"

"As long as you fly for the Arusian Air Brigade, you have to follow my orders."

He chuckled, "Babe, I'm pretty sure that as a member of the Arusian military, I answer to your father and I can pretty much guarantee that he doesn't want me to stay."

Cady slid her hands up his chest and cupped his face, bringing his mouth down to hers. She captured his lips in a drawn out, passionate kiss, nibbling gently on his bottom lip, hearing a moan coming from deep within him. She pulled back slightly and whispered, "Stay with me tonight."

"Cady…"

She silenced him with another kiss, "Don't argue, don't think, just stay with me."

Tristan felt his resolve slip, "You're killing me."

Knowing she won, Cady opened her door and pulled him in.

* * *

"I'm feeling kinda sentimental right now," Sky said as she and Erik made their way to their rooms. 

"Oh yeah?" He mumbled.

"Yeah. Remember when you proposed to me?"

"It's kind of hard to forget, Sky."

They stopped in front of her door and she turned to face him, "I've been thinking about our engagement."

"What about it?"

"I don't think I want to wait two years."

He smirked, "You always were impatient."

"I mean it."

"I know you do, but I gave my word. We're going to wait until you're done with school. You want to get married sooner, study hard and graduate early."

"Do you still want to marry me?"

He groaned quietly, "Don't start with that crap, Sky."

"Then why are you behaving like this? Why do you keep pushing me away, why won't you…I miss our intimacy, our closeness. I want to take a walk around the lake with you and end up making out in the woods like we did that one time last summer. I want to go into town, hold your hand while we shop and have dinner at the café. But you keep hiding away in your room, trying to put space between yourself and everyone else. So, yeah, I'm going to question your feelings."

Erik glanced to the side as Declan and Brina walked by. He noticed that Brina, at least, had the courtesy to pretend she didn't hear the discussion. "Can we not talk about this out here?"

"If we go into my room can we discuss it there?" Sky asked.

"Look, I'm really tired, tomorrow we can…"

"Tomorrow your family will be here."

"As soon as they're gone…"

"You'll go back into your room and pretend we never had this conversation." Sky turned and punched the code in to open the door. "Just forget it. Why don't you just go back to Pollux, you can let your mother fawn over and baby you while you sit in your room and pout and continue to behave like a five year old brat." She stepped into her room and was about to close the door when she hesitated and looked at him. When he didn't say anything, she shook her head slowly and slipped her ring off. "Fuck you, Erik," she said quietly, shoving the ring into his hand and slid the door shut.

He stared at the closed door, a little confused as to what just happened. _I can't believe she just did that,_ he thought, angrily. _Who's acting like a five year old brat? How dramatic can she get?_

Without another thought he punched in the code that overrode her lock.

"Sky, you don't have to be so dramatic…" Erik broke off when he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands as sobs wracked her body. Figment laid beside her, her head on Sky's lap. "Come on, Sky, don't do this."

She looked up and wiped her hand over her eyes, "Don't do what? Don't cry because I'm tired and stressed out and scared? I don't know what to do for you Erik. I don't know what to say or how to behave. It's never been like this before and I can't take it any more. I have tried to be patient, I have tried to deal. That's it, you're free. You don't have to pretend you want to be with me, you can go home. Just go home."

He lowered his head, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world. "Sky, please."

"Please what?"

Erik closed his eyes and clenched his fist around her ring. "I need you," he whispered.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?"

He turned slowly and slid her door shut, taking a moment to formulate what he wanted to say. How could he put his feelings into words? How could he tell her what was going on? It was so humiliating.

Sky hiccupped. Figment whimpered.

His eyes shifted over to the framed picture on her desk. It was of the two of them, taken when they had gone on a picnic. He had pulled her close and rested his head against hers, holding the camera out at arm's length and snapped the picture. Erik picked it up and walked slowly over to her, kneeling on the floor and removing his glasses. "This guy is gone."

"What?"

He held the picture up, "He's gone, Sky, I will never look like that again."

The sting of the slap as her hand came in contact with his cheek sent him sprawling flat on his ass. "What the hell was that, Schuyler!"

"You son of a bitch," her tears had dried as fury filled her eyes. "You self-centered son of a bitch! You are willing to throw away our relationship, to end what we have because you think I care that your looks have changed? You think that little of me?"

"It's more than looks Sky! You want to go into town, walk hand in hand and pretend everything is the same. Well, it's not! People look at me and whisper, they pity me. I've heard what they say, 'Oh, the poor man, that's just awful.' I have to hear that. And then they look at you with pity and talk about what a good woman you are to stick with me."

Her lip curled in disgust, "I don't care what other people think, I stick with you because I love you. I didn't realize you put so much stock into what other people think. Fuck them!"

"You can say that because it's not you they're talking about."

She glared at him and he watched as her expression changed to one of pain. "You're right, Erik, this guy is gone." She leaned over to pick up the dropped picture. "But not because you're scarred, but because you've changed. You used to be this amazing guy, funny, sweet, kind, laid back, hardworking, considerate. Now you're a brooding, self-centered bastard so wrapped up in his own appearance he can't see what he's losing. And that has nothing to do with physical scars."

He pushed himself to his feet and stared down at her, "You have no idea what it's like for me."

"Because you won't tell me," she said sadly. "You sit alone and wallow in self pity. I can't take it any more. You aren't the only one who has suffered. It took weeks before Cady could go out alone, she still has nightmares. But she's getting better because she isn't trying to keep it all in. She's letting Tristan, her family, and me help her. And I," she paused and took a breath as her voice shook and rose a little. "I saw you, Erik, I saw you when they were loading you into the ambulance. I thought…God, Erik, there was so much blood, I thought you were dead. I still wake up at night with that image in my mind. I have even sneaked into your room a couple of times, just to check on you."

Erik remained silent. He knew she had been in his room, but he hadn't said anything.

"We're trying to rebuild the Force, I have my schoolwork to deal with, I'm tired Erik. You say you need me, well, I need you too. Our relationship was a partnership, we were in it all together, but lately it feels like I'm the only one giving and you just keep taking. I can't do it any more, Erik."

"Sky, you can't mean this."

She looked down at the picture in her hand, "Leave me alone."

"No."

"Leave, Erik."

"Who's pushing who away now?" He jumped when the framed picture flew past him and slammed into the dresser, shattering the glass. "Don't do this, Sky."

"I'm tired, I have early practice. Good night."

"I love you, Sky."

She didn't respond.

Erik looked down at the ring he had so carefully chosen for her. The ruby because red was her favorite color, vibrant and sexy, the diamonds, strong and beautiful. Vibrant, sexy, strong, and beautiful, just like her. He set it on the corner of her desk and quietly left.


	5. Chapter 5

Before the sun rose, Tristan was quietly sliding out of Cady's bed.

"Where you goin'?" She whispered in the dimly lit room.

"I have to get back to my bunk before anyone notices I'm gone," he replied quietly.

The Princess rolled over, holding the blankets to her, "I don't care. Just stay."

He chuckled quietly as he sat on the side of her bed and pulled his boots on, "I would love to, you're very tempting, but you know I can't. I shouldn't have stayed to begin with."

She sighed as she stretched, holding her hand out in front of her, studying her ring. "Let's not wait too long to get married."

Tristan stood and walked around to her side of the bed and leaned over to kiss her, "I agree. We'll talk about it later. Bye, Beautiful."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you." Tristan crept across the room and opened the door. He looked both ways and saw the hallway deserted. He moved quickly and quietly through the castle. By the time he had slipped out a side door, he had only been spotted by one guard who had recognized him. Tristan smiled sheepishly as the guard raised an eyebrow and allowed him to pass with a shake of his head. His face burned as he hurried past the guard.

The barracks were dark and quiet as he pulled open the door and slid inside. He let out the breath he had been holding for what felt like ages as he sank on to the edge of his bunk. After kicking off his boots, he stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes, a smile on his face, never noticing the eyes that watched him sneak in.

* * *

Keith looked around the conference table the next morning. He sat at one end, Allura at the other. In between sat the twins, Brina, Sky, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. For the first time since they had returned, Erik was not there. His eyes swept over to Sky who was glaring at the tabletop. She was pale and quiet. "Sky?"

She looked up, "Yes, sir?"

"Should we hold the meeting for Erik?"

She shrugged, "He knows when the meeting starts, if he wanted to be here, he'd be here."

Keith cocked an eyebrow, but knew it was better not to address personal relationships at the conference table. "All right, well, then we'll get started. I think everything is going well. All is clear at the moment, you're performing well as a team. Declan, you're improving as a leader, I think Erik's advice is helping, but mostly it will come with time and experience. I've spoken with the rest of my team and when the new pilot is chosen, we will probably do more team building exercises outside of the Lions. Speaking of Blue's new pilot, we are planning on holding interviews the beginning of next week. We only have a few candidates that we feel are even up to interviewing, but, well, there is one candidate of particular interest."

"Who?" Declan asked.

"Tristan has shown interest in the position."

"Tristan? That would be great." Brina spoke up.

"I know you all like him, but we can't play favorites. We need to choose the right person to fly Blue."

"Will we be sitting in on the interviews?" Declan asked.

"If you'd like to," Keith said. "We would like the team's input. Does anyone else have anything they'd like to bring up?"

"Any word on Vinn?" Gideon asked.

"No, I'm still working on that. As soon as I have any info, I'll tell you."

Brina half raised her hand, "Has Paton said anything more about disturbances in town?"

Allura sighed, "Yes, there has been some vandalism. They're still patrolling and working with the media now in hopes of getting people to call in with tips."

"Was there anything else?" Keith waited a beat and no one spoke up. "All right then, you're dismissed to start practice. Sven and Romelle are due in this afternoon and so if there are no problems, you guys can have the rest of the day off."

"Sweet," Declan grinned.

Keith shook his head, "Go. I want formations run and then target practice."

Chair scrapped the floor as they all pushed back from the table. Allura caught Sky's arm as they all left the room and held her back a moment.

"Schuyler, sweetie, are you okay?"

Sky nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Is Erik okay?"

"As far as I know."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. We need to get to our Lions."

Allura pursed her lips, but she nodded, "All right. You know you can talk to me if you need to, right?"

"Yes, Aunt Allura, thank you." Sky smiled softly to her before disappearing into Red's tube.

It was obvious to everyone that Sky's mind was not on the task at hand. She seemed to be lagging behind the others a bit, was easily distracted, and her target practice was like that of someone who hadn't practiced in months.

After an hour, Keith called them back in. Sky's behavior was obviously having an affect on them all.

"Let me talk to her," Lance said stiffly.

Keith shook his head, "You can talk to her after I do. I need to speak to her as her Commander."

Lance's jaw twitched, but he knew Keith was right. He nodded.

"I know," Sky snarled as she entered Castle Control. "I know, I sucked. I'm having a bad day, it won't happen again."

"No, it won't, come with me Schuyler," Keith said evenly.

She clenched her hands in fists as she followed him to his office. Her heart pounded in her ears. She knew she had screwed up and had behaved totally unprofessionally. She had broken the Force's cardinal rule, **'Personal Feelings Cannot Interfere With The Force's Work'**.

"Sit down," Keith commanded as they entered his office.

She sat on the edge of the chair, her leg jiggling nervously. "I'm sorry, sir, I know I screwed up, it won't happen again."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_This would have been so much easier if he would just yell_, she thought. "There's nothing to talk about, sir, I had a bad day, I'm sorry."

"Schuyler, why wasn't Erik at the meeting this morning?"

"I'm sorry my practice was pathetic, it won't happen again and I won't let my personal problems interfere with my work."

Keith smiled, "Sky, no one expects you to be superhuman. You obviously have a lot on your mind, I want to help you. What happened?"

She looked down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap, "It's personal."

"When it starts affecting the team, it stops being personal."

"I guess you're going to find out any way."

"What happened, Sky?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him, suddenly afraid she was going to cry. "Um, well, Erik and I…we, uh, we broke up."

"What?" He asked, obviously surprised.

"We broke up," Sky cleared her throat and swallowed hard around the lump that gathered there. It was the first time she said it out loud and it hurt. "We broke up and he's going back to Pollux. It…it's over."

Keith stood and rounded his desk, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. "I am so sorry you're having problems, Sky, but it's not over. What you and Erik have is very special."

"What Erik and I had is over."

"All couples have fights and disagreements, that doesn't mean…"

"Thank you for your advice," she said sharply, blinking back tears. "But this wasn't just any fight. It's over, we're over. I'm sorry I screwed up this morning, I won't let it happen again."

"Sky…"

"Please, sir," she pleaded quietly.

Keith let out a breath and released her hands, "All right, you can go. Just let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled weakly and left his office.

Sky kept her head down as she hurried through the hallways of the castle. She just wanted to be alone. She had two classes scheduled that afternoon and part of her was ready to blow them off. _When you break up with your fiancé, you should be allowed to blow off a couple of classes_, she thought bitterly. But then the more reasonable part of her mind pointed out that she couldn't allow this to interfere with her work. She had responsibilities.

"Sky?" Cady knocked on the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah."

Cady slid the door open and all but skipped in, "I'm glad I found you, practice was short this morning, wasn't it? Is that because Uncle Sven and Aunt Romelle are coming? Sky, what's wrong?" As she spoke, she watched as her friend's face crumpled and she burst into tears.

Sky's response was unintelligible as she gasped and cried.

Cady crossed the room and hugged her friend tightly, "What happened?"

"W-we broke up."

"What?" Cady stepped back and held her at arm's length.

Sky wiped her nose on her sleeve, "Last night. We broke up. Erik and I. It's over. I…oh, God, Cady, it's over. What am I going to do? He's going to go back to Pollux. It's over."

"It's not over," Cady insisted. "You guys have hit a bump, but it's not over."

"He's not the same guy."

"Yes he is, he's just having trouble dealing…"

"Well so am I!" Sky interrupted as she pulled away from Cady and stalked around the room, shutting her door. "But I didn't push him away! He snaps at me and wallows in self-pity! He…he actually thinks I shouldn't be with him because people feel sorry for him. I don't care what other people think. I just…I just want Erik back. But I don't think he's coming back. I thought I could handle it, I thought that if I could just stick it out, we'd go back to normal. But we didn't. He keeps pushing me away and driving space between us. I have so much going on, I can't deal with this right now."

"Oh, Sky, I am so sorry," Cady twisted her fingers together, unsure how to help her friend. "What can I do?"

Sky fell onto her bed and heaved a sigh, "Nothing, Cady, thanks. I just…I just have to muddle through this."

"Are you going to class today?"

"Yeah. So, uh, Tristan's trying out for Blue, huh?"

"Yeah, he's really nervous about it."

"I'm sure he'll do fine, he already has the backing of the team."

"Now he just has to give Blue a spin, see if she takes to him."

"If I was a betting person," Sky said, sitting up. "I would put all my money on him."

"Thanks, Sky. What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to take Figment for a walk, probably go down to my parent's house."

"Have you seen Erik yet today?"

Sky shook her head, leaning over to grab Figment's leash off her bedside table. "He didn't come to the morning meeting."

"You're still going to get together tonight with Aunt Romelle and Uncle Sven, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do, Sky?"

She flashed the Princess a smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine. I just…I needed to cry a bit, but I'm fine now. I'll see you later."

Cady watched as her friend hooked the leash on the puppy's harness and walked out. She hesitated a moment, chewing on her lower lip, before jumping to her feet. She had to speak to Tristan.

* * *

The next few days were rather awkward around the castle. Sky and Erik were stiffly polite to each other, avoiding each other whenever possible and speaking only when absolutely necessary. The discomfort spread quickly, but no one said anything since the news of the breakup had spread even faster.

The only reason Erik was still unharmed was because Sky had pleaded and ordered Lance to leave the young man alone. It didn't stop him from shooting Erik dirty looks and mumbling threats under his breath. The twins were surprisingly well-behaved, although they kept whispering to each other and glancing at Erik, a sure sign they were up to something.

The weekend was proving to be unbearable and Sky decided, that as soon as Sven and Romelle left, she was going to corner Erik and force the two of the to sit down and talk. She couldn't go on like this. She had to know if they had a chance to work this out or if it really was over.

Erik just didn't say much at all. He snapped at his parents, hid in his room, and just generally brooded.

As Sunday evening approached, the castle was feeling almost like a pressure cooker with stress building up on all sides. The tension between everyone grew as nerves ran high knowing that the interviews and tryouts for Blue were going to start the next day. And then came Romelle's announcement.

Dinner plates had been cleared and maids were serving coffee and slices of pie for desert. Sky poked at the slice in front of her, having lost her appetite several days earlier. Across the table and three seats down, Erik watched his ex-fiancee, as he had been doing a lot. Conversation was strained and forced as Paton, Allura, Keith, Lance, Darcy, and Hunk talked about the strange happenings in town where there were still petty thefts and vandalism.

"Have you told everyone your news," Romelle asked her son.

He shook his head.

"What news?" Tristan asked.

Romelle looked around the table, noticing everyone's attention on them. "Erik has decided to return home to Pollux with us tomorrow."

Sky's head whipped up, "What?"

Erik looked at her, but didn't speak.

"He's coming home with us," Romelle repeated.

She knew she had told him to go back to Pollux, but Sky hadn't thought he actually would. In that moment, she felt her world fall down around her. _It really is over,_ she thought, horrified. _He's leaving me._ Without another word, she stood and walked quickly from the room.

Erik sat back in his seat and closed his eyes behind his dark glasses.

Cady looked from Erik to the door where Sky had just gone and back again. As everyone else sat in stunned silence, she threw her napkin down and ran after her friend.

"You're just leaving?" Darcy asked quietly.

"There's nothing left for me here," he replied, pushing his chair back and standing.

"What about Sky?" Lance called after him.

Erik stopped at the doorway, his back to them. "_She_ broke up with _me_," he said stiffly before leaving the dining room.

"He can't just leave," Lance said, throwing his napkin on the table.

Darcy grabbed his arm, preventing him from standing, "Lance, this is between Erik and Sky."

"He broke her heart and now he's leaving?"

"All right," Keith spoke up. "I know we would all prefer it if Erik and Sky hadn't had this fight, but it is up to them to work it out. We can't, and we won't, force Erik to stay. If he wants to leave, it is his decision. Maybe some time apart is what they need right now."

"Erik still needs some time to recuperate," Romelle added. "He needs some time away to heal and build up his strength. Keith is right, this time apart is probably what they need right now."

Declan snorted and threw his fork down, "Then I guess it's a good thing he was injured, it gives him the perfect excuse to act like a jerk and treat Sky like crap."

"Declan!" Allura gasped.

"He loves Sky, very much," Sven defended his son. "He needs to come to terms vith vhat has happened. Ve're going to get him help vhen ve get home."

"I guess, for his own safety, it would be best to get him away from me," Lance said.

Tristan pushed his chair back, and stood, "If you'll excuse me." He slipped from the room, turned right, and didn't stop until he was standing in front of Erik's closed door.

Erik closed his eyes and sighed at the knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come in."

Tristan slid the door open and walked in, looking around, seeing an open trunk and suitcase. "You really are going, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"No."

"Come on, man, is running away really what you want to do?"

Erik slammed the lid of the trunk down, "I'm not running away."

"Then what would you call it?"

"I'm dying here, Tristan. We can't even be in the same room together. Sky was the entire reason I came back here and now that I don't have her, why should I stay?"

"To fight for her."

"She doesn't want that."

Tristan ran his hand through his hair, "Yes she does! Come on, Erik, you have to know that. She needs to know that, you need to show her that you love her. You think this isn't killing her? Are you willing to throw all this away?"

"No, I'm not! She's the one throwing all this away!"

"Oh come on, Erik! You have to know that things have changed, that you've changed. Why do you keep pushing her away? Are you ashamed?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Tristan."

"Maybe not. I have no idea what you've gone through, but I can sympathize with Sky. I know what she was going through when you and Cady were taken. Terrified that she'd never see you again, a million scenarios of what could be happening to you going through her mind, wondering how she was going to survive if anything happened to you. I don't think I could possibly put in to words what it meant to see Cady alive and well again, but to have gone through what Sky did… She was at your side around the clock, she watched over you, held your hand. Maybe you should stop thinking about yourself for once and think about how your behavior is affecting the most important person in your life."

Erik rounded on his friend, an angry grimace on his face, "Save the lectures, Tristan."

"Grow up, Erik."

"Why is everyone turning against me?"

"Maybe you should be asking why you're turning against everyone."

"I really don't need this."

"Erik, I consider you one of my best friends, and I'm saying this because I care about you and Sky. Don't go. Don't give up on her."

"I have to get away," Erik admitted quietly. "I need some time to try and figure out what I'm doing."

"You know how to get a hold of me, if you need to talk or if you ever figure out what's going on, give me a call. I just hope that you realize the mistake you're making and come crawling back to Sky." Tristan looked around and shook his head, "Before it's too late."

* * *

The next morning, Sky sat on her bed and listened as the ship carrying Erik and his family left Arus. She took a deep breath, swiped her sleeve over her wet eyes and stood. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, hoping that he would come to her, wondering if she should go to him. Alternately crying and cursing, she tossed and turned all night. And now he was gone. _Time to get on with my life_, she thought, crossing the room. _He's the one who left and I just need to move on._

Practice was being put off that morning so the team could sit in on the interviews. Keith had decided that the three pilots whose applications they had accepted would be a good place to start. If they couldn't find Blue's pilot in them, then they would move on to the ten applications in the 'maybe' pile. He was in the conference room with Allura, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. The absence of Erik was felt throughout the castle and the tension was almost tangible. Lance was holding himself taut with concern for his daughter and the team. Keith and Allura had stayed up long into the night, discussing the team, Blue, and Erik and Sky, and they were both showing signs of exhaustion.

Tristan was the first to arrive in the conference room, fifteen minutes early, followed soon after by the other two candidates, a second year pilot in the Air Brigade named Mytch Martyn, and the first year Brigade pilot, Marihanna Pachard. All three were accomplished pilots, it now was going to come down to how well they would fit in with the team and if Blue would accept one of them.

Declan, Gideon and Brina arrived just after the candidates and sat in the chairs grouped along the back wall. Sky arrived last, pale with red rimmed eyes. She nodded to everyone and took her seat beside Brina.

The Green pilot leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay, Sky?"

She nodded.

Lance glanced at his daughter and winked at her, offering a reassuring smile.

With everyone there, Allura stood at the head of the table and welcomed the three pilots. "Tristan, Mytch, Marihanna, welcome to the Castle of Lions. Having made it this far should show you how highly thought of you are as a pilot. Now comes the hard part. To be a member of the Voltron Force, you will have to fit in with the rest of the team and, most importantly, be accepted by Blue. In no specific order, we will speak with each of you separately. First, Marihanna, then Tristan, and finally Mytch. So, Tristan, Mytch, if you would please, there are two chairs in the hall just outside the door there."

The two young men, nodded and stood. As they passed the team, Tristan gently squeezed Sky's shoulder, hoping to offer a little reassurance.

The castle hallway was eerily quiet as Tristan sat in one of the two chairs against the wall and Mytch paced in front of him.

"There's no need to be nervous," Tristan said kindly. "The Queen and Commander are very nice people."

"Easy for you to say," Mytch mumbled.

Tristan didn't know the other pilot that well. They shared a barrack, but then so did thirty-three other men. Mytch was a quiet man known for his talent in flight and his quick temper. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know," he replied sarcastically. "Maybe I don't think I have much of a chance against the Princess' boyfriend."

"Oh come on, that doesn't mean anything when it comes to this. The Voltron pilots are important to the planet and they can't afford to play favorites. The best pilot for the job will be chosen by Blue and the team."

Mytch snorted.

Tristan knew it was a losing battle, so he let the other pilot pace with an angry scowl on his face.

Ten minutes later, Marihanna came out. She was a small, plain girl with an outgoing personality. "They're all yours, Tristan," She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Marihanna." Tristan found he was feeling quite nervous as he went in to face his future in-laws and the team.

"Tristan, have a seat, please," Keith said with a smile.

"Yes, sir."

"No need to be nervous," Allura assured him. "This is more of a formality with you. These interviews are to get to know the candidates better, see what the team thinks. Do you have any questions or comments?"

"Uh, no, Ma'am."

"If you were to win this position," Lance said. "People are going to wonder how much a non-Arusian will be willing to fight for their planet. How would you handle that situation?"

"Well, sir, I am making Arus my home, it is the home of my fiancée and the family we will someday have. I may not have been born on Arus, but I will fight for this planet with every ounce of my strength and ability."

"Being a member of the Voltron Force is a very demanding position, both physically and emotionally, are you sure you can handle it?" Hunk asked.

"Absolutely, sir."

Keith looked passed Tristan to the four people sitting behind him, "Do you guys have any questions?"

Declan looked at the rest of his team and then back at his father, "No, sir."

"All right, Tristan, you can go. Send Mytch in, please."

* * *

After the initial interviews, the three candidates were taken into Castle Control. Allura was going to go up with each one of them, allow them the chance to ride in Blue. No one expected Blue to take to one of them on their first time in the Lion, but it was important to see how each pilot took to being in the magnificent machine.

So far, Tristan and Marihanna were in the lead. Mytch was an accomplished pilot, but his personality hadn't quite clicked with the others.

Mytch went up first. They shot out of the lake and straight up into the air, circling the castle and shoot out over the flatlands. After twenty minutes, they returned and Marihanna took Mytch's place.

"How'd it go?" Keith asked Mytch as they stood in Castle Control.

"It went well, sir, I even flew Blue a bit," he replied.

"What do you think?"

"She's a powerful machine, sir."

"Yes, she is. How did you feel up there?"

"Feel?" Mytch rubbed his chin. "I guess I felt empowered, strong, and untouchable."

Keith nodded, "Any questions?"

"Just when do I start?"

Keith smirked. At first he had taken to Mytch because his quick temper, cockiness, and flying abilities had reminded him of Lance when they had first started. But there was something about Mytch he didn't like, he couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something.

Twenty minutes later, Tristan was settling into Blue's cockpit with Allura. It was smaller than Black's, but no less intimidating.

"Just relax, Tristan," Allura smiled as they took off. "We're just letting you get a feel for being in Blue."

"It feels amazing," he whispered.

"That how I felt when I first rode in her."

"Ma'am, can I…can I fly her?"

Allura looked at him, surprised, "I suppose, if you think you can handle her."

"I think I can."

Flipping on the auto pilot, Allura unbuckled her seatbelt and they began the awkward maneuvering that came with swapping seats in the cramped cockpit.

Tristan licked his lips and studied the control panel in front of him. He slowly wrapped his hand around the stick and reached up to flip the switch to turn off auto pilot.

In Castle Control, they all watched as Blue dipped dangerously. Keith ran to the control panel, but stopped when he saw the Lion regain her ground and perform a few twists and turns. In order to allow the candidates to feel comfortable in the cockpit, they had agreed to close the audio and visuals to Castle Control. Keith opened the lines of communication, surprised to see Tristan in the pilot seat already. "Is everything all right, Allura?"

She smiled at him, "Everything is just fine."

Mytch and Marihanna also saw Tristan in the pilot seat. Marihanna felt disappointed, knowing she hadn't taken that quickly to Blue meant she was going to get the position, but then she was happy flying in the Brigade.

Mytch, on the other hand, was furious. He felt as though they had been duped, his time wasted. _They were going to give the position to him any way, why did they even bring us in?_

When Tristan and Allura returned to Castle Control some time later, Keith dismissed the three pilots, promising to be in touch with them.

"Well, what do you all think?" Keith asked when the current and former teams were left alone in Castle Control.

Declan looked at his teammates, "I think you know where we stand."

"What about you?" He asked Allura.

"They all seemed awed by Blue, which is understandable, but Tristan was the only one to actually ask to try flying and he did well considering the fact it was his first time." She told him.

"Do you want to call them all back for a follow-up, or should we just accept the fact that we're going to offer Tristan the position?"

"Just offer him the position," Pidge said.


	6. Chapter 6

Cady ran through the castle hallways, her shoes echoing loudly on the marble floors. She moved aside just in time to avoid slamming into Nicky as he chased his puppy. She raced past the rec room and skidded through the open door to Castle Control.

Tristan turned at the sound of running feet just in time to catch Cady as she launched herself into his arms. She jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as she kissed him excitedly.

"Oh, Cady, really, show some decorum," Keith sighed.

She broke the kiss and smiled at her fiancé, "Congratulations."

"You heard?"

"Yup, Gideon just told me."

"Cady, get down," Keith demanded.

"Sorry," she released Tristan and grinned at her father. "I'm just a little excited."

"I can tell, everyone can tell."

Sticking her tongue out at her father, she turned back to Blue's new pilot, "So we can start planning our wedding?"

"We should probably pick a date first."

"Yeah, Mom said we should have at least six months to plan and allow for invitations to be received and returned."

"Sounds fine to me," he smiled down at her. "I have to call Owen."

"I have to talk to Sky."

"You haven't yet?"

"Well, she knows I want her to be my maid of honor, but, well, I'm not sure if she wants to talk about a wedding now that she and Erik…" Cady trailed off.

Tristan nodded, "I take it no one's heard from him yet."

"It's only been three days," Keith pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought he would have called because the twins…" Tristan trailed off.

"Because the twins what?" Keith asked.

"Nothing."

"Tristan."

"Well, the twins were bragging about how the got back at Erik for leaving Sky."

Keith sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "What did they do?"

"I overheard Dec and Gid telling Lance that they had intercepted Erik's trunk before it was loaded into the ship and they had rigged it so that when the trunk was opened, a balloon filled with perfume, would explode all over the contents and whoever opened them."

Cady gasped, shocked at how destructive a prank that was. She looked at her father and saw he was standing there with a hand over his mouth and his eyes closed. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't mortified, he was laughing. "Dad!"

Keith cleared his throat and composed himself, "Whose perfume?"

"Nanny's," Tristan told him.

"Oh, man, he's going to reek for days."

Tristan chuckled, "It wasn't a very nice thing to do, but Erik had to know he wasn't going to get away scot-free."

"Yeah, that's probably why he didn't call and complain."

"I was planning on calling him any way, talk to him, let him know I'm Blue's new pilot."

"When do you move into the castle?" Cady asked him.

Tristan looked at Keith.

"You can move in any time. Erik's room is now available or there is the last room in that wing, it doesn't have a fireplace, but it's nice." The commander explained.

"I couldn't take Erik's room," Tristan said. "He'll be back."

"You think so?"

"I certainly hope so. If he doesn't, it'll be the biggest mistake of his life."

"Let's get you settled in," Cady said excitedly, grabbing his hand.

Keith raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have class today?"

She shook her head, "Mr. Moran is sick, he cancelled today."

"Well, you don't need to go down to the barracks. Tell Nanny that we need to set up the last room in the Voltron wing for Tristan, you can help her make up the bed, open the windows, get some fresh air in."

"But Dad…"

"No buts, young lady, I don't want you traipsing around the barracks, there are a lot of young men down there."

Cady rolled her eyes.

"It'll be quicker and easier for me to run down there and grab my stuff alone," Tristan said, hoping to stop an impending argument.

She shrugged, "Okay, I'll go find Nanny."

Tristan parted ways with Cady just outside Castle Control. It was a beautiful day outside as he jogged toward the barracks and he thought it would be a good night to take Cady out. It had been a few days since he tried out for Blue and he hadn't had any free time to spend with her since then.

_I'll have to give Erik a call tonight, see how he's doing,_ Tristan thought as he crossed the castle grounds. _He has to be as miserable as Sky is right now. I hope he's getting the help he needs_.

He nodded to Lance who was in the hallway talking to a couple of soldiers. There were a few men hanging out on their bunks when he walked in, a couple called out greetings and congratulations to him as he passed.

Feeling really good about himself, Tristan stopped beside his bunk and started throwing his meager belongings into his trunk. There were a few photos of Cady and his friends and family that had been hung on the wall above his bed, his extra pair of boots and his clothing. He set his packed duffle beside the trunk and started stripping the bunk.

"Well, well, if it isn't the golden boy."

Tristan glanced over his shoulder and saw Mytch leaning against the wall. "Jealousy isn't an attractive trait, Martyn."

"I'm not jealous, a little annoyed, but not jealous."

"And what are you annoyed about?"

"The fact that my time was wasted. Why did they even invite Marihanna and me up to the castle if you were getting the position?"

Tristan took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm not going to fight with you, Mytch. We were all applying for the position, no favorites were played, I won the spot as Blue's pilot fairly. If you can't see that now then you never will."

"Yeah, well, if I were boning the Princess too, I would have had a better chance at being Blue's pilot."

Something deep within Tristan snapped and he whirled around, grabbing Mytch by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "I really don't care if you have a problem with me," he hissed at the boy he was standing nose to nose with. "But I will not allow you to disrespect Cady in any way, not as your Princess and not as a woman."

Mytch pushed him away, "You want to fight, pretty boy? Bring it on."

Tristan's lip curled in disgust, "I wouldn't waste my time."

"No, not when that time can be spent grabbing some royal tail."

He knew he was being baited. He couldn't be named Blue's pilot one minute and then fighting with an Air Brigade pilot the next. Ignoring Mytch, Tristan threw his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Good luck, Alexander, just try to be more careful when you're sneaking back to your bed after a night of getting your rocks off in…"

Whatever Mytch was going to say was cut off when Tristan's fist came in contact with his jaw. He shook his head and cleared his mind, ready for this fight. No Terran pretty boy was going to come to his planet and take over.

Tristan ducked and weaved, delivering two good shots before getting hit in the ribs. He swung and missed only to get another hit in the in the jaw. His side throbbed and jaw burned, but he fought back, catching Mytch with a right hook and an uppercut before he felt arms pulling him back. Lance's voice cut through the angry buzzing in his head.

"Break it up! Break it up now!"

Tristan wrenched his arms free from the two men holding him back and wiped at the blood oozing from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Tristan, go up and have Becca clean you up, Jonsey, take his trunk and duffle up to the Castle. The Commander will be hearing about this. Go!" Lance demanded angrily. "Mytch, stay right there. Everyone else, get out of my sight before I give you all five miles."

The gathered crowd dispersed quickly with Tristan leading the way, his arm wrapped gingerly around his ribs.

Mytch wiped at his bloody nose and glared at Lance.

"What the hell is your problem, Martyn?"

"Nothing, sir."

"I wouldn't say it was nothing," Lance snarled, leaning in close. "I heard what you said and all I can say is that it's a good thing Tristan got to you before I did."

Mytch paled.

"You have ten minutes to get your bunk cleared and to get out of the barracks before I physically remove you."

"But sir…"

"Don't argue with me! Do you really think you can speak about the Princess that way? She is a member of the royal family you are sworn to protect, if you don't respect her then what are you doing in the Air Brigade?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I just…"

Lance held up his wrist and pointed to his watch, "Your ten minutes are ticking away."

Mytch opened and closed his mouth, shocked.

"If you don't get moving, I will tell Commander Whitaker what you said, do you really want to face him?"

Mytch swallowed hard and shook his head slowly.

Lance sighed, "You can stop at the medic on the way out and get cleaned up. Then, I don't want to see you on castle grounds again."

"Yes, sir," he mumbled, lowering his head.

* * *

For the second time that day, Cady raced through the halls of the Castle of Lions. She was carrying a vase of fresh flowers to Tristan's new room when Gideon met her in the hallway and asked her what had happened to Tristan.

"What do you mean?" She asked her younger brother.

"He hobbled into the castle with a split lip and went straight to the hospital wing," he explained.

"What? When?"

"About five minutes ago."

Cady shoved the vase into Gideon's hands and took off at a run. She ignored Nanny who yelled after her not to run indoors and nearly knocked down Pidge as he walked out of the rec room. Without knocking, she slid open the door to exam room three, the only closed door in the wing.

"Cady, what have I told you about bursting in without knocking?" Becca asked, not lifting her head as she bandaged Tristan's hand.

Cady raked her eyes over Tristan. He sat on the edge of the examination table, shirtless, holding an ice pack to his ribs, while Becca cleaned and dressed the broken skin on his knuckles. "What happened?"

"It was nothing," he assured her.

"What do you mean it was nothing?" She walked over and lifted the ice pack and gasped at the purple and black bruise. "That is certainly something! What happened?"

"Go ahead and tell her," Becca said, securing the gauze. "Tell her what a stupid man you were being."

Tristan scowled at her.

Becca chuckled, "Go. Take it easy and try not to get into any more fights."

"You were fighting? Who were you fighting with?" Cady asked.

Tristan hopped off the table and slipped his shirt on, wincing as pain pinched his side. "It was nothing, Cady, it was stupid."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest as she followed him out of the room. "I'd say it was stupid, you're hurt and you're supposed to officially start practice tomorrow morning. Can you fly with your hand bandaged like that?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? You were gone for fifteen minutes and you get into a fight, what happened?"

"Cady," he took her hand and kissed it. "Stop it, I'm fine, I'll fly tomorrow morning, and I won't fight again."

"But this isn't like you."

"I know."

"The only time I know of you fighting was when…" she trailed off. "Oh, Tristan, you didn't get into a fight because of me, did you?"

"No."

"Tristan, did someone say something?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Hey, Tristan," Declan jogged down the hall, Gideon at his heels.

"What?"

"Is it true that you beat the crap out of Mytch because he was talking about Cady?"

"I knew it!" Cady gasped.

"He's a jackass," Tristan said. "I'm not proud of fighting, but let's just say he deserved it."

"If he really did say what we heard he said, I'm sorry I wasn't there to finish what you started," Declan grumbled.

"What did he say?" Cady demanded.

"Nothing I want to repeat," Tristan told them. "But I will say he did deserve it, I'm not all that sorry I beat him up, it felt good actually, but it won't happen again. Now let's drop it."

"Lance kicked Mytch out of the Brigade," Declan sold them.

"What?"

"He kicked him out. Said Mytch was acting very inappropriately for a member of the Brigade and discharged him."

The corner of Tristan's mouth quirked up, "Good."

"Come on," Cady took his hand and pulled him toward his room.

"Geez. Cady, loosen the leash a little," Gideon grumbled.

Declan flicked his wrist and made a whipping noise.

Tristan snorted, "Yeah, like Brina doesn't lead you around by the nose."

Cady tugged on his hand and pulled him into his room. She closed the door behind them and stood, hands on her hips, "You beat up some guy because he said something about me?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

She smiled, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"What?"

Cady threw her arms around his neck, "You are the sweetest man I have ever known."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't let some scumbag talk about my lady."

She gently kissed the side of his jaw where a bruise had formed, "My poor baby."

"I was hurt here too," he said, holding up his injured hand.

She took it in her hands and pressed her lips to his palm and each finger. "Anywhere else?"

"Umm…here," he tapped his lips.

Happy to oblige, she stood on her toes and captured his mouth with her own. Tristan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss. Cady slid her hands between then and started popping the buttons on his shirt, spreading it open.

"Why, Miss Whitaker, are you trying to take advantage of me?" He teased quietly.

"There's no _trying_ about it," she replied.

Tristan winced as they tumbled onto his bed. His side was tender, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from enjoying a spontaneous moment with his fiancée.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the window and across the bed. Tristan gently stroked Cady's back as she curled up beside him, dozing. Her left hand was laying on his chest as he laced his fingers through hers and lifted her hand, the small, delicate hand with long, slender fingers and short, manicured nails. He turned their joined hands and studied the ring on her finger. She was his. Well, she had been his from the moment they had met and he had lost his heart to her. It amazed him to think about where he was in life. He was now a member of one of the most elite military forces in all the known universes and he was engaged to a smart, beautiful, incredible woman he had ever met. _A Princess_, he thought with a chuckle. _I am going to marry a Princess._

"What's so funny?" Cady asked in a quiet, husky voice.

Tristan turned their hands and kissed the back of her hand, "Just laying here thinking about how lucky I am."

"And that's funny?"

"No, I'm just happy."

She lifted her head and looked down at him, "So am I."

He reached up and brushed back the golden curls that tumbled into her face, "I love you."

Cady smiled and leaned down to kiss him, gently at first and then more passionately as she slid over him.

"Cady, don't, it's getting late."

She lifted her head and smiled mischievously, "Why are you worried about the time? It's only four."

"I wanted to call Erik before it got too late and if we're gone too long, people will wonder where we are and come looking for us." He closed his eyes and groaned as her fingers walked down his torso, "God, you're killing me, Cady."

"Yeah," she kissed him and straddled his waist. "But what a way to go."

* * *

Gideon ran the brush through his hair, scowling at his reflection in the mirror. He had just gotten a haircut the day before and it was too short.

He and Lynnai had a date that evening, they were going to dinner and then see a show at the new theater that had just opened. It was a play written by a local author and was earning rave reviews. Originally, it was supposed to be a double date with Declan and Brina, but Brina's brother had a baseball game and she promised to be there and then they were going back to her parent's house for ice cream.

Gid was pretty excited, it had been almost a week since he and Lynnai had been together. He had been busy with the Force and she had gone to visit her cousins for a few days. To be perfectly honest, he was happy their plans with his brother and Brina had fallen through, he was glad to have this time alone with her.

He glanced at his watch, he had to be at her house in fifteen minutes. Tossing the brush on his dresser, Gideon grabbed his wallet and, after checking to make sure their tickets were in there, he slipped it into his back pocket and left his room.

"Whoa, Gid, lookin' sharp," Declan teased. He was standing outside Brina's open door, waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"Thanks, Dec, when are you guys leaving?"

"Whenever the beauty queen is done primping," he said, a little too loudly.

"I heard you!" Brina called from somewhere inside her room. "I'll be there in two minutes."

"We're leaving in two minutes."

Gideon laughed, "Well, have fun. Hope Damien's team wins."

"Thanks, Gid, enjoy the show," Brina said as she walked out of her room, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "I want to hear all about it, I can't wait to see it."

The three of them turned at the sound of a door opening. Sky stepped out of her room looking tired and annoyed.

"Hey, Sky, what're your plans tonight?" Declan asked.

Since Erik had left, Sky had taken over for him in the quiet, brooding department. She spent most of her time in her room, studying and avoiding everyone. "I have a paper to work on."

"That's not due for a while, come to the game with Brina and me, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, it's beautiful out," Brina added.

Sky shook her head, "Thanks, but I don't think so." She walked past them and disappeared around the corner.

Gideon checked his watch, "I have to get going. Tristan said he was going to call Erik tonight, maybe he can talk some sense into him."

"Hope so. See you later, Gid." Declan waved after his brother as Brina shut and locked her door.

Lynnai was watching from the front window when he pulled up in front of her house. He got out of the car as she jogged down the steps and made it to her side of the car just as she did.

"You're running late," she said, giving him a quick kiss as she slipped into the car.

"I know, sorry, I got held up," he replied, just before he shut the door after her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as he got behind the wheel.

Gideon started the car and backed out of the driveway, "Same old, same old. We have a new Blue pilot, Sky is depressed, and Tristan got into a fight protecting Cady's honor."

"That's so sweet, what happened?"

"What do you mean that's sweet?"

"Fighting for her honor. What happened? Did some guy make a pass at her?"

"No, the guy who was turned down for the position as Blue's pilot got pissy with Tristan and started saying some not so nice things about Cady. One thing led to another and I heard Mytch was in pretty bad shape and kicked out of the Brigade."

"So Tristan is officially Blue's pilot now?"

Gideon nodded as he pulled into a spot in front of the intimate little restaurant they had reservations at. "We start practice in the morning."

"So everything is okay with the Force?"

"Yup, well, everything except Erik being a total jerk."

Lynnai smiled as she took the hand he offered and stepped out of the car, "Did you ever hear from him about rigging his trunk?"

"Nope. Kinda wish I had, I would love to tell him exactly what I think of him right now."

"Oh, Gid, you can't do that, you'd say stuff you can't take back and make a bad situation even worse."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

Tristan obtained permission from Keith to use his office to call Erik in private. It took nearly five minutes to connect to the Polluxian castle. Tristan held his breath and hoped that Erik would be in.

"Castle Control, Pollux."

Tristan smiled at the guard who answered, "Hello, I'd like to speak with Erik Johansson, please."

"His Highness is not accepting calls at the moment."

His smile fell and was replaced with a look of concern. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, sir, if you'd like to leave a message, I can have him contact you later."

"If he's there, can you please tell him it's Tristan, I'm sure he'll speak with me."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Please, if he says he doesn't want to talk to me, I'll hang up, but could you please ask him."

The guard hesitated a moment before nodding and turning away from the screen. Almost immediately, the screen dipped to black and the words 'Please Hold' twinkled in silver letters.

Several moments later, just as Tristan was starting to contemplate disconnecting, the screen flashed and Erik appeared. He wore a baseball cap down low over his dark glasses as he lounged in a chair in front of the videophone. The sharp edge of a razor hadn't touched his skin in days. He looked miserable.

"Tristan, how are you?"

"I'm doing all right, how are you?"

Erik shrugged, "I'm all right. What happened?" He pointed to his jaw.

"Oh, I got into a bit of a scuffle."

"What happened?"

"Well, I'll start by telling you that I am Blue's new pilot…"

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. Any way, one of the guys who applied for the position accused them of playing favorites and then he said some unkind things about Cady…"

"And you kicked his ass."

Tristan grinned, "Yeah."

Erik chuckled and took a pull from a bottle Tristan hadn't noticed before. "How is everyone there?"

"Everyone is doing pretty well, we start practice tomorrow morning and Keith wants us to undergo some team building exercises."

"Yeah, we did that. They dumped us in the middle of the woods and had us find our way back."

"Erik, we've been worried about you. We haven't heard from you. Seriously, how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, just getting used to life back on Pollux. And tell the twins they're lucky we were on separate planets when I opened my trunk. Damnit, I smelled like Nanny for two days."

"Aren't you even going to ask about Sky?"

Erik took another swig from the bottle, "How is she?"

"As miserable as you are."

"She brought this upon herself."

"Don't be such an ass, Erik, you're just as much to blame for this, if not more. Did you really think you could keep pushing her away and she would keep coming back? Eventually she was going to break, and you know that."

"I just needed some time to adjust…"

"And you were getting it, everyone was being patient with you and helping any way they could. But you pushed everyone away, you broke her heart…"

"What about my heart?" Erik snapped. "No one has thought to ask me how I feel about the fact that my girlfriend, the woman I was going to marry, broke up with me."

"Damnit Erik! Even you aren't so stupid to miss how much of this was the direct result of the attitude you developed. She loves you every bit as much as you love her and all you have to do is tell her that. Apologize and beg her forgiveness. What you're doing now is putting distance between you and making you both absolutely miserable. Why?"

"Why don't you ask her why she was so willing to throw away everything we had? She was the one who threw my ring back at me, she was the one who told me to return to Pollux, she was the one who broke my heart!"

Tristan's mouth fell open in disbelief, "Do you hear yourself, man? Think back to what it was like before the incident. Before we went to Terra. Do you remember how happy you were? Do you remember the man you were? I can't believe you won't swallow a little pride and crawl back here so you can have that again."

Erik took a long drink from his bottle and leaned forward toward the screen, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Frustrated, Tristan rubbed his forehead and decided to try another tactic. "You know, the best day of my life is the day Cady agreed to marry me. I don't even know if I could put into words how I felt. I was excited, terrified, ridiculously happy, and madly in love. And that barely scratches the surface. If you felt even a quarter of how I felt on the night Sky agreed to marry you, I will never understand how you could possibly walk away from that. From her."

"I never said this has been easy," the Polluxian Prince mumbled.

"Then why did you go?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be in the same castle as her when she couldn't even look at me? It was like a knife buried deep in my gut and every time she walked by and didn't smile like she used to the knife twisted. Every time she avoided me, looked the other way, the knife twisted. Knowing she was there and I couldn't go to her was pure agony. You wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean I wouldn't understand?" Tristan asked angrily. "You are just now starting to understand how I felt when I was here and I thought I couldn't be with Cady. When Captain Klari reassigned me and sent me away. When Cady was injured and I couldn't go to her. I know the knife you're talking about, it was buried to the hilt in me for over a month. But I took that chance, I came back and I made it right. I told her I loved her and it was the best thing I ever did. The only way you'll get rid of the knife is to get back here and make things right with Sky."

Erik sighed heavily and drained the remainder of his beer bottle, "I appreciate you checking up on me, just tell everyone I'm fine and I'll see you all later."

"What should I tell Sky?"

"She knows how to reach me if she needs me."

Tristan shook his head, "When Sebold cut you, it's like he tore your soul out and turned you into some kind of heartless monster. You are making the biggest mistake of your life by not coming back here and begging her to take you back. You will regret it until the day you die and you know I'm right."

Erik sadly shook his head, "Look, Tristan, thank you for calling. But…look, she's better off without me. She's better off with someone who can take care of her and be seen in public with her."

"I feel so sorry for you, Erik."

"Don't. I don't want anyone to ever feel sorry for me."

"Then first you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself."

Erik looked down at the empty bottle in his hand, "I have to go. Good night, Tristan."

"Erik…"

The screen blinked to black and the room was silent.

Tristan swore loudly and slammed his fist on the top of Keith's desk.

* * *

"It was good, but it kind of dragged in the middle."

"What are you talking about? It gave just enough background story so you became attached to the characters."

"Oh, come on, Lynnie, it was obvious the writer was just using filler to stretch the play out to an hour and a half."

"You just have no romance in your soul. We had to see how their relationship grew so we could sympathize when they broke apart and share their joy when they found each other again."

Gideon smiled down at Lynnai. They moved through the crowd in front of the theater, she had wrapped both arms around his arm and rested her cheek against his shoulder as they discussed the play and made their way to the car they had left parked in front of the restaurant five blocks away.

"What do you mean I have no romance in my soul?" He took her hand and stopped, twirling her away and then back into his arms.

Lynnai tilted her head back to look at him as he held her close and began dancing slowly in the middle of the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"Being romantic."

"There's no music."

"Want me to sing?"

"No!" She said a little too loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth. "We can't let it out that the Prince of Arus can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Gideon mumbled something against her palm.

She lowered her hand, "What?"

"I thought you loved my singing."

"I love you," Lynnai stood on her toes and kissed him quickly. "But I always thought your singing sucked."

"Sucked? Oh, well, I was going to take you to the bakery for an after show cookie, but now I don't think I will."

She tilted her head, "What about an after show brownie?"

"I don't know, you hurt my feelings."

"I did?"

He sniffled and stuck out his lower lip.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry," she kissed his cheek. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but I have a feeling you'll get over it. Now you have me thinking about cookies and brownies, so you better do something about it."

"Oh come on, if I had hurt your feelings, I would have to buy you something."

"Fine," she sighed and took his hand, dragging him along. "I'll buy you a cookie."

It was getting late and since it was a weeknight, there weren't many people on the streets of Alforia. They passed a uniformed police officer who nodded to them as he continued his rounds. A few shops had already closed, but the bakery stayed open an extra half hour in the summer.

"Psst."

Gideon looked around, sure he had heard a noise.

"Hey, you."

Lynnai looked over her shoulder.

"Over here."

Gideon saw movement in the dark space between two closed stores. Worried that something might be wrong, he stepped closer, "Hello?"

"Come here."

"Are you okay?" He asked, stepping closer, instinctively moving in front of Lynnai.

"No. I need help."

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes."

"Gideon," Lynnai hissed in his ear. "We should go get help for him."

"We can't just leave him," he whispered back.

"Please," the disembodied voice pleaded from the dark.

Thinking only of helping, Gideon stepped into the alleyway and immediately knew it had been the wrong thing to do. Lynnai had followed him and her gasp echoed off the walls that seemed to close in on them as four young men moved in on them.

Gideon pulled himself up to his full height of six foot two and put himself in front of Lynnai, "What's going on here?"

The moonlight glinted off the blade of a knife as one of the men stepped closer, "Your wallet."

"Okay, it's in my back pocket," Gideon spoke gently as he slowly moved his right hand behind him.

"No sudden moves!" One of the other men said sharply.

He felt Lynnai grip the back of his shirt in her hands. If it had just been him, he would have fought back and taken all four of them on, but he was afraid of what might happen to her if he did. "No sudden moves," Gideon repeated. "I have to get it out of my pocket." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the other men step closer to Lynnai and he mentally cursed himself for not bringing a weapon with him. But he had never done that on a date before, Alforia was not a place in which they normally worried about violence. While he slowly pulled his wallet out with his right hand, he wrapped his left arm back around Lynnai.

"Come on!" The man with the knife shook the blade impatiently.

Gideon held his wallet out in front of him and slowly turned so Lynnai's back was toward the street and took a step back, putting a little more space between them and the muggers. "Go ahead, take it, no one wants to get hurt."

"Oh come on, we just want to look at your friend there, she's kinda pretty." One of the other men said, stepping closer.

Gideon tightened his arm around her and nudged her back even more. "Get ready to run," he whispered to her.

She whimpered in response.

The beam of a streetlight cut across his face and the four muggers stopped in their tracks. They were four men, probably in their twenties, all poorly dressed and appeared a bit misty eyed.

"Oh shit!" The man with the knife exclaimed.

"It one a da princes!" Another guy said.

"Damn!" The one hitting on Lynnai took off at a run, the others quickly followed.

Gideon quickly turned to his girlfriend, "Are you okay?"

She looked at him with huge, terrified eyes, "Uh, yeah."

"Come on, Hunk and Paton live near here, let's go tell her what happened."

"'Kay."

He pulled her into a tight hug, "I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

"I know," she replied, shakily.

"Come on, let's get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Brina looked across the crowded porch to see Declan sitting on the bench looking distracted. After the game, which her brother's team won, most of the team had returned to her parent's house for ice cream and to rehash the game. Declan had been having a good time, teasing her sister and tossing the ball with her brother and his friends. But then she went inside to help her mother put away some of the dishes and when she came back out, he seemed distracted, worried.

"Hey," Brina sank onto the bench beside Declan.

"There you are," he looked up at her. "I have to head back to the castle."

"What happened? Did someone call you?"

He shook his head and stood, "No, I just…I have to go."

She stood with him and laid a hand on his arm, "Declan, what is it?"

He looked down at her, "Something's wrong with Gideon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I need to go."

"Just let me tell my parents we're going."

"You don't have to come, Brin, stay, have fun, I can send a car later."

She took his hand and squeezed gently, "I'll go with you. I'll be right back."

Declan crossed his arms over his chest, worried. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't quite place it. He felt the fear, the nerves, the anger.

"Come on," Brina returned to his side. "Let's go."

* * *

Gideon was not up at the castle. He was standing beside Lynnai who was seated in a chair across from Paton's desk in her office at the police station. The two of them had hurried to Hunk and Paton's house and told them what had happened. Paton took the two of them down to the station to get an official report while Hunk stayed home with the children and called Keith and Allura. He had also offered to call Lynnai's parents, but she had told him it wasn't necessary. They would already be in bed, and since everyone was okay, she didn't want to upset them. She would tell them about it in the morning.

"Do you think you could pick them out from pictures?" Paton asked.

Gideon nodded as he gently rubbed his hand over Lynnai's shoulder. "I got a good look at the guy with the knife."

"I got a good look at the guy to the right," Lynnai said quietly, pulling Gideon's jacket tighter around her.

Paton smiled reassuringly, "That will be a big help guys. You did the right thing Gid, I don't want you to think there was anything you could've done to change the outcome of what happened this evening."

"Thank you, Aunt Pat. Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

She sat back in her chair and ran her hand through her short black bob of hair. "We've been following a lead for a while and if you two finger the men I'm thinking of, we'll finally have enough to arrest them."

"Who do you think it is?" Gideon asked.

"Well, I have a meeting with your parents in the morning and I was going to discuss it with them then…" She trailed off at the sound of the front door to the main station room opening and shutting.

"Good evening, Your Highness, sir." The night desk clerk greeted Allura and Keith. "Chief Landers is expecting you, go ahead on back."

Allura smiled absentmindedly at the young man behind the desk and followed Keith past the other desks and officers on duty to Paton's office.

It was obvious the Queen and her husband had been ready to turn in for the night when they received Hunk's phone call. Allura had hastily pulled her hair back into a ponytail and thrown a jacket over one of Keith's old t-shirts and a pair of blue jeans. For his part, Keith had forgone the jacket on this cool night and wore an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, his silver strewn black hair was sticking up like he had been running his hands through it.

"Gideon," Allura hugged her son. "Are you okay? Lynnai, how are you, sweetie? What happened?"

Keith stood, his arms crossed over his chest as his wife fussed over the kids. "Paton, what's going on?"

"Gideon and Lynnai are both fine, no one was injured, but they were held up by a gang of muggers," the police chief explained.

"A gang of muggers?" Keith's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"They were lucky. There were four young men, Gideon and Lynnai think they can identify at least two of them from pictures, who held them up at knife point. The leader demanded Gideon's wallet while another boy made some advances toward Lynnai. Gideon did exactly what needed to be done, he remained calm and kept a cool head."

"Any idea who did it?" Allura asked, her arm wrapped around her son.

"I have some idea, but I want them to look at the pictures first." Paton stood and crossed to the filing cabinet by the window. "Gideon, Lynnai, we're going to leave you to go through these pictures. If you see the men who accosted you tonight, let me know. Take your time. I'm going to take Keith and Allura out to the main office to speak."

The young prince took the other chair in front of the desk and dragged it over next to Lynnai. He sat and opened the folder of photos so they could both study them while Paton motioned for Keith and Allura to follow her.

* * *

Brina walked quickly to keep up with Declan's long strides as they hurried through the castle hallways. He stopped quickly in front of the rec room's open door and walked in.

Years before, Lance and Hunk had figured out how to pick up Terran channels, specifically sporting events, on the castle satellite system. Tristan was thrilled when he found this out and most evenings now he could be found in the rec room watching the Red Sox play. On this evening, Cady had joined him and was sitting on the couch curled up beside him flipping through one of the several bridal magazines that had accumulated in the castle as of late.

"Hey, have you seen Gideon?" Declan asked as he stormed into the room.

Cady looked up, "Uh, no, Mom and Dad just got a call. He and Lynnai are in town with Aunt Paton."

He furrowed his brow, confused and worried, "What's going on?"

His sister shrugged, "Don't know. I'm waiting for a call or for them to come home."

Declan looked around as though he expected the answers to his questions to appear in thin air.

"Sit down, Dec, I'm sure everything is fine," Cady assured him. "If anything was wrong we'd have heard something by now."

Tristan looked up from the screen, "What's wrong?"

Declan shrugged and sat on the edge of a chair, "I don't know what it is, but something is wrong, I can just tell."

"Freaky twin sense," Cady whispered.

"Really?" Tristan seemed intrigued. "I've heard of that, but I didn't think it was real."

Declan scowled, "We're not a freak show, it's not like we can read each other's minds. I can just tell when Gideon's hurt or in trouble or if something is upsetting him."

"They had their own language when they were kids," Cady added.

"Not really, we only pretended to annoy you."

"But you held whole conversations."

He shook his head, "Nope, made it up as we went along and pretended to understand each other just because we knew it bugged you."

"Jerks."

"Brat."

Brina sat on the arm of the chair Declan occupied and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Declan nodded and sat back in the chair, "Yeah, I can tell he's not as stressed as he was before."

* * *

"Gangs?" Allura repeated the word slowly as though she was testing it on her tongue to see how it felt.

Paton nodded, "We have found at least two, possibly as many as four, small gangs in the area. We believe the vandalism and petty thefts may have been forms of initiation and I'm thinking Gideon and Lynnai's attackers may have been gang members."

"What are you doing about these gangs?" Keith asked.

"We've been monitoring them for a few days now, we know the two main gangs consist of roughly a dozen members, ranging in age from sixteen to thirty."

"But why?" Allura asked. "We never had gangs before, why now?"

"Well, that's the tricky part," Paton admitted. "We have a theory that it can be traced back to drugs, the way Gideon described their attackers as being kind of misty eyed, makes me think they were high."

Keith rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the floor, "Where would the drugs have come from?"

"Many different people from many different planets have settled on Arus."

"So you don't know."

Paton shook her head, "Not yet. But once we pin the gang members down, we'll start to trace its origins. We are working on it, I can have a copy of the investigation's file sent to you first thing in the morning."

Allura nodded, "Yes, please do that. I want to be kept updated on everything and let me know what we can do to help."

"Of course. Luckily, Alforia is not a huge city, so I'm hoping to have this problem solved rather quickly."

"The kids aren't allowed to leave the castle without an armed guard until this has been taken care of," Keith said quietly.

Paton nodded, "Extra precautions would be a good idea."

"Do you think this could have spread out to the other towns and cities on the planet?" The queen asked.

"Not that I know of," Paton replied. "I've been in contact with the police departments around the planet and they haven't reported any similar problems, but now they know what to look for. As of last month, Alforia's population had grown to over fifteen thousand and with new people arriving on Arus every month, I'm hoping to nip this in the bud before the problem gets any bigger."

The three of them looked up when the door to Paton's office opened and Gideon looked out.

"We've found them," he announced.

Lynnai sat with two photographs in her lap, "These are them."

"Are you sure?" Paton asked, taking the pictures.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You both have to be one hundred percent positive."

Gideon nodded, "We are. I know that's the one who held the knife on us."

"And that's the guy I saw," Lynnai added, pointing at the other picture.

"Okay, thanks guys. I will make copies of these and pass them out. These two will be brought in before dawn." Paton promised.

"Are we done here?" Keith asked.

"Yes, of course. If you guys think of anything else or if you have any questions, please call. I'll be up to the castle in the morning with the report."

"Thank you, Paton, for everything," Allura hugged her friend. "We'll see you in the morning."

A few minutes later, Keith and Allura sat in the idling car while Gideon walked Lynnai to the front door of her house. The light over the door was on, but, for the most part, the house was dark and quiet.

"Well, this was an exciting evening," Lynnai said dryly as they climbed the steps.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Gideon mumbled.

"You were amazing," she told him, turning to face him when they stopped in front of the door. "You're my hero, Gid."

He chuckled, "I'm not a hero, I was terrified."

"I said you were my hero, not a machine. You were incredible, you kept calm when I thought I was going to wet myself."

He leaned down and kissed her gently, "Good night, Lynnie."

"Good night, Gid."

"Oh, wait," Gideon touched her arm before she entered the house. "Do something for me."

"What?"

"As long as this problem is going on, until we know exactly what's happening, don't go any where alone, especially at night."

Lynnai nodded, "Okay."

"If you need anything, just call me. Day or night."

She smiled, "I know. Thanks Gideon, same goes for you."

"Love you," he stole another quick kiss.

"Love you, too. Good night."

He waited until she was inside and he heard the click of the lock before turning and jogging down the steps to the waiting car. When he got into the car, Keith was on his communicator talking to Declan.

"He was worried about you," Allura whispered to Gideon. "He knew something was wrong."

He nodded, "I'll talk to him when I get back."

* * *

Early the next morning, Sven stood over his son's bed and sighed. It had been over a week since Erik had returned to Pollux and in that time he had slept, drank, moped, drank, brooded, and drank.

Romelle kept pleading to give him time, he had gone through a horrible ordeal and needed time to deal with it. Sven disagreed. He was watching his son slide deeper into depression and he knew that if he didn't do something now, it would only get worse.

"Erik," he said loudly, shaking his son's shoulder. "Erik, vake up."

Erik groaned and rolled onto his side, his back to his father.

"Erik! Vake up now!"

"What time is it?" Erik mumbled.

"Seven."

"Too early."

Sven gritted his teeth and glanced around the room until his eyes settled on the half empty carafe of water on the bedside table. Without another word, he picked it up and turned it over Erik's head, dousing him in room temperature water.

Erik sat straight up, gasping, "Dad! What the hell!"

Sven grabbed his son by the arm and hauled him off the bed, "As long as you are living in dis house, you vill never raise your voice at me or curse. Get out of bed now! I vant you showered and dressed and downstairs in ten minutes." With that, he stormed from the room.

Erik stood still a moment, clutching his head, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Moving more out of habit than anything else, he crossed the room to the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as he could stand.

Sven checked his watch again, gritting his teeth.

"Sven, maybe you're pushing him too hard," Romelle said.

"I don't tink ve've been pushing hard enough."

"He's been through so much…"

"But he's only getting vorse. Ve can't allow him to just vallow in self pity, it vill only hurt him in de long run."

"He was injured terribly, his girlfriend broke up with him, he…"

"Stop making excuses." Sven turned to see his wife of over twenty years sitting at the kitchen table. "Romelle, I am just as vorried as you are. But letting him lie around all day and drink all night vhile his life passes him by is not going to help him."

"I know," she twirled her coffee cup in his hands. "I just hate seeing him hurt. I can't believe Sky would break up with him after he was so badly injured, when he needed her…"

"Romelle," Sven interrupted sharply. "You can't completely blame Sky and you know dat. Erik has changed, I know you don't vant to tink about it, but he has. He is as much at fault for dere breakup as she is."

"What are you going to do with him today?"

"Ve're going to get some vork done, ve'll talk."

Romelle stood and put her dishes away, "Just…just be careful with him."

"I know," Sven took Romelle's hands in his. "I love him too, he is my son. I vant to help him."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know. I love you."

"All right, I'm up. What do you want?" Erik's voice was raw and hoarse as he entered the room.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Romelle greeted him cheerfully. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah," he fell into a chair at the table. "I can really use it."

Sven studied his son quietly. Erik wore his dark glasses and a baseball hat covered the short, dark blonde hair that appeared to be growing back a little darker and with a bit of a curl. None of them had seen his eyes or much of his face since he had come back. His friends had come to visit, but he hadn't seen any of them. When Tristan had called, Sven had hoped it would help snap Erik out of it. Intergalactic calls still had to go through the castle's switchboard and when word had reached their small house on the castle grounds that a call from Arus was coming through, Erik had appeared to perk up a bit. When he found out it was Tristan his face fell, but he did accept the call.

"So, Dad, what's up?" Erik asked as he sipped his coffee.

Sven sank into the seat across the table from his son, "Ve need to talk, Erik. So, vhat are your plans now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just lie around de house all day and spend all night drinking. You have to have some direction, vhat do you vant to do? Are you going to finish your schooling? Do you vant to help me vork vith de soldiers? Are you planning to go back to Arus?"

Erik sat back and groaned, "I don't know."

"Vell, you're going to have to give it some serious thought."

"I will."

"I mean now, Erik. I vant you to start vorking out again, build yourself back up so you can help me out. Ve can do it together."

Erik shrugged.

"Son, ve're vorried about you, your mother and I. If you vant to go back to Arus…"

"I don't," Erik interrupted.

Sven looked over his son's head to see Romelle leaning back against the sink, quietly watching their interaction and nodded toward the door to let her now he wanted to be alone with Erik. As soon as she left, he looked back at their son. "Erik, have you given thought to calling Sky, to talk to her."

"No."

"Come on, I know you have. Just call her…"

"I don't think she'd take my call."

"How do you know if you don't try?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," Sven sighed. "But you can't keep moping around, you need direction, you need to do someting."

"I know, Dad," Erik snapped. "I have a lot on my mind right now, just let me deal with it."

"Not vhen I see you like dis. Let us help you. Your friends have all been by to see you, dey're vorried about you. Get together vith dem. You need to start living again."

Erik scowled into his coffee cup. _Start living again?_ He thought. _Living for what? I've lost Sky, I can't fly, what the hell am I supposed to start doing?_

"Erik?"

He looked up at his father.

"You can't just give up son, you have so much to live for. Let us help you. Ve're your family and ve love you. And I know you love Sky and she loves you, don't give up on her. Ve vant to help you get your life back together. Let us help you."

Erik realized with a bit of a start that his father was pleading with him. He looked up into the lined eyes of the older gentleman and felt horrible. He thought about everything Sky had said to and Tristan. And now his father was pleading with him to help.

"Erik," Sven reached across the table and laid his hand over his son's. "If you allow yourself to slide to deeply inside yourself, it will become more difficult to come back out."

It was barely a whisper when he replied, "I know."

"Come on, let's get someting to eat and den you and I are going up to de castle. I have a meeting vith Bandor and some of our pilots, I vould like you to be dere."

"Dad…"

"You don't have to do anyting or say anyting, just be dere. Get out. It's a step in de right direction."

Erik hesitated a moment and then nodded, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Sky flipped on the auto pilot and sat back in Red's seat. She found a peace in Red's cockpit that she couldn't find anywhere else. Sky was tired. Tired of being depressed, tired of crying, tired of eating anything and everything she could find with peanut butter in it, tired of waiting. Every day that she didn't hear from him, not even an email, was torture. So she was doing everything in her power to keep busy, to keep from giving into her misery. Even if that meant helping Cady prepare for her engagement ball and wedding while pretending it wasn't painful.

It had been two days since Gideon and Lynnai's encounter with the muggers. The story had gotten out and a press release had been written and given to the press. Three of the four men involved had been arrested while the fourth was still at large. The members of the Force were now required to carry their weapons at all times and accompany any of the other members of the royal family if they wanted to go into town. The three younger princesses and prince were driven to and from school every day.

Sky glanced at her watch and saw that she had been flying over the woods and the flatlands for over an hour.

"I guess I should head back," she mumbled to Red.

The castle was quiet when she returned. It was mid afternoon on a Sunday, so no one had classes, all practice was finished and since Tristan was doing well, Keith decided to give them all the afternoon off. They would have to start again the next day, the Commander won't be happy until Tristan was able to move seamlessly with the rest of the team. Sky couldn't help but smile as she thought of her best friend's fiancé. He was so focused, so intent on doing well, that he didn't even want to take the afternoon off. But the rest of the Force was bogged down with the double practice needed to train Tristan and their schoolwork. They needed a little time off.

For her own part, Sky didn't want the time off. Time off meant her mind wandered, she thought about the wedding she should be planning along with Cady, the free time alone without Erik, trying to keep her mind off her problems. _Maybe I'll walk down to Mom and Dad's house,_ she thought as she entered Castle Control.

It was quiet, or rather as quiet as it can be in Castle Control. The hum of the machines, the lowered murmurs of the guards on duty, the click of boots on the marble floors. They were comforting sounds to Sky, they were the sounds of home, of safety. She smiled and nodded to a few of the guards who saluted her.

It was a beautiful day and she knew that Cady had been wanting to go into town and look at dresses with her. Sky was sick and tired of everyone avoiding the topic of weddings with her. Cady wanted her to be her maid of honor and she was thrilled and honored as well as depressed and hurt. But this wasn't about her, this was about her best friend. If Cady wanted to go look at bridesmaid dresses, then she would go look at bridesmaid dresses. But she would put her foot down, there are only so many ruffles and flounces she would actually wear.

Sky made her through the hallways and to the rec room, assuming Cady would be in there discussing wedding colors with her sisters. Charlotte was pushing for pink and purple while Tess wanted blue and pink. Sky just hoped it would be any color but pink.

"Get him! Come on, Dec, you can get him!"

"Geez, Nicky, I thought you liked me better." Gideon teased.

Sky stopped in the door and watched as Declan put Gideon in a headlock, forcing him to his knees.

"Be careful," Brina said worriedly.

Cady looked up from the binder on her lap, "Come on, Gid, are you really going to let him do that to you?"

"No." Gideon kicked out and laid Declan flat on his back.

Sky stepped around the twins as they wrestled on the floor while Nicky jumped up and down, clapping his hands, and joined Cady and Brina on the couch. "What's going on?"

Cady shrugged, "I don't know. Something about Gideon being a jerk and Declan being a moron and the next thing I knew, they're on the floor trying to kill each other."

"They're going to hurt each other," Brina said.

"They deserve it then," Sky looked over Cady's shoulder at the binder. "Have you decided on colors yet?"

"Nah, but I have it narrowed down. I think you'll like the color I picked out for the bridesmaid dresses."

"What is it?"

"I can't really describe it, hold on," Cady flipped through the clipped pictures and articles that filled her wedding binder. "Here it is."

Brina and Sky leaned over the picture.

"It's beautiful," Brina gasped.

"That's just the color and fabric, I haven't decided on the style of dress yet."

Sky studied the picture. The fabric was a sophisticated, shimmering cross between smoky gray and pale lavender. "It really is beautiful," she whispered. "And it's not pink."

Cady rolled her eyes, "Come on, Sky, I know better than to ask you to wear pink."

"Ow! Damnit Declan!"

"Gideon swore," Nicky announced. "I'm gonna tell Daddy."

"You are not!" Gideon grabbed his seven year old brother around the waist and tackled him.

Nicky laughed uproariously as his the twins attacked and tickled him.

"Boys, get up," Keith ordered as he walked into the rec room. "Dec, Gideon, Sky, Brina I want you guys in the conference room in five minutes. Okay, Cady, you can come too." With that, he turned and left.

"I wonder what that's about?" Declan asked as he stood and hoisted Nicky over his shoulder.

"Can I come too?" Nicky asked as the blood rushed to his face.

"Nope, obnoxious little punks aren't allowed," Gideon teased.

"Then why are _you_ going, Gid?" Nicky shot back.

Declan laughed, "Good one, Nick, for that, after the meeting, we'll go outside and play ball."

Cady closed her pink and white covered binder and stood, "I'm going to run this back to my room. Don't let Dad start the meeting before I get there."

Five minutes later, the Voltron Force along with Cady, Keith, Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge crowded around the table in the conference room.

"What's going on, Keith?" Lance asked.

"This," Keith threw a copy of the newspaper on the table.

They all leaned forward and caught the headline splashed above the fold, **Corruption In The Palace: _How_ _A Terran Soldier Manipulated His Way On To The_** **_Voltron Force._**

"What the hell is that?" Hunk asked.

"It's Mytch Martyn, isn't it?" Tristan asked quietly.

Keith nodded, "Yeah. He went to the press and told them that we gave Tristan the position of Blue's pilot because he was seeing Cady. He went on to say that Tristan was not qualified and had no loyalty to Arus."

"That's not true!" Blue's pilot insisted. "I'm going to marry Cady, I'm here for the rest of my life."

"And Blue choose you," Allura added.

Lance picked up the paper and flipped through the pages, "This is pretty long."

"And detailed," Keith said. "Martyn does not have a lot of nice things to say about the Force, Tristan, or those of us from Terra who he believes came to Arus and have tried to take over and turn Arus into another Terra."

Allura scowled, "That's just ridiculous! You guys saved Arus, you helped modernize and save us. We've rebuilt and been safe for over twenty years because of you. Why would the paper print such lies?"

"Because it sells," Lance said, folding the paper back and showing them a picture inside. "He must have gone straight to the press after your little encounter, Tristan."

He leaned forward to see a picture of Mytch with a swollen lip and a black eye.

"That's what you did to him?" Cady whispered.

"This is just asinine," Tristan snapped. "I'll go to the press myself and give my side of the story."

"No you won't," Allura told him. "We'll put together a statement on behalf of the royal family."

"And then we'll go find Mytch and beat the snot out of him," Declan added.

"After the statement is written," Keith said, ignoring his son's comment. "You can read over it, Tristan, and see if you have anything to add."

"Yes, sir," Tristan mumbled, already formulating his statement.

"For now, I don't want anyone to speak with the press, we will handle it," Keith continued. "All the other precautions stay in effect, none of the royal family goes out without a guard."

"One more thing," Allura added. "Cady and Tristan have chosen their wedding date, February 20, which gives us just over seven months. I was thinking we could plan for the engagement ball next month."

"Yes," Cady said excitedly. "And by officially announcing our engagement everyone will see how serious Tristan is about staying."

"We'll need to be careful, I'm going to up security and we'll be screening everyone who comes," Keith said.

"Is that really necessary?" Cady asked.

"I don't want any of those gang members in the castle," Allura told her. "They are trouble and they use drugs. I don't want them near the children."

"But how do we know who is and who isn't in these gangs?" Pidge asked.

"Paton is working on that," Hunk said.

Keith nodded, "And we're helping in any way we can."

"You can't think that anyone we'd invite would be involved with these gangs," Cady gasped.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be, but we can't take chances," her father told her. "We just wanted to warn you guys about what is being said and to warn you against any possible problems with the press. If you are approached, just tell them you have no comment. Any questions?" He waited a beat. "Okay, you're dismissed."

Allura grabbed her daughter and Sky before they could leave the room, "Come on, girls, we have a party to plan."

"Tristan, do you want to help?" Cady called over her shoulder.

"Uh, thanks, hon, but I think I have to…" Tristan trailed off as he tried to come up with a believable excuse.

"Play ball with us," Declan finished for him.

"Yeah, play ball with them."

"Come on, sweetie," Allura threaded her arm through her daughter's. "It'll be easier without the boys."

* * *

"And what are you doing this afternoon?" Tristan asked Cady a few days later.

She sat at her vanity brushing out her hair as he walked into her open door, "Mom, Sky, Charlotte, Tess, Brina and I are going in to town to speak with a caterer for the ball and then we're going to meet up with Lynnai to look for dresses."

He leaned against her dresser and crossed his arms over his chest, "The three of you are going with just Sky and Brina?"

"We're going to be driven into town by an armed guard and there will be two other guards escorting us as well. Geez, Tristan, you're starting to sound like my father."

Watching as Cady pulled her hair back and clipping barrettes above her ears, his fingers itched to touch her, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm allowed to worry. When will you be back?"

"We'll be back in time for dinner. Why?"

"Just wondering. I thought, maybe, tonight we could do something. We've both been busy, I thought it would be nice to hang out."

Cady stood and walked over to him, slipping her arms around his waist, "That would be nice."

"So it's a date?" He asked, bringing his arms up around her.

"It's a date. Did I tell you my dad talked to Uncle Sven last night?"

"No. What did he say?"

"Uncle Sven said Erik is helping him out and actually going out and doing stuff."

"Stuff? Like what stuff?"

"Going out with his friends and working out. He's even attended a couple of meetings with his father."

"That's great," Tristan said. "Maybe he's starting to turn around."

"We sent them all an invitation to the ball, I hope he can come."

"You're imagining some great romantic reunion between him and Sky, aren't you?"

Cady shrugged, "Of course I am."

Tristan chuckled softly and gave her a quick kiss, "Don't cause trouble. Let them work this out themselves."

"I will, I just want to nudge them in the right direction."

"Ready to go Cady?"

The two of them looked up to see Sky standing in the open doorway.

"Uh, yeah." The Princess slowly pulled herself out of her fiancé's arms.

"You girls be careful," Tristan said as he walked with them down the hallway. "Don't talk to the press if they approach you."

"Yes, sir," Cady saluted.

"I'm serious."

Sky rolled her eyes, "I promise to deliver her home safely, sir."

"I appreciate that, Sky, and if you can, feel free to come home safely yourself," he teased.

She ignored him.

"Oh, lighten up, Schuyler," Tristan threw his arm around her shoulders. "Of course I want you to come home safely, I need you on my team for the baseball game this weekend."

Biting back a smile, she elbowed him in the side.

"You girls have fun now," Tristan said, stealing a kiss from Cady as he left them with the others.

"When are we meeting Lynnai?" Cady asked Allura as they headed down to the garage.

"We're meeting her in front of the 'Beauty Boutique' in an hour. I've spoken to the caterers already this morning so that shouldn't take long."

"Is Nanny still not talking to you?" Sky asked.

Allura smiled softly, "She isn't happy, but I think she's beginning to understand that this would be too much for her. She is still going to help, but the caterers will take the pressure off her."

Brina shook her head, "When is she going to just give in and retire, put her feet up."

Allura, Cady and Sky all laughed.

"Oh, Brina, sweetie, Nanny will never stop and put her feet up," Allura explained. "If she couldn't fuss and work and worry, that would be the end of her."

"Have you given any thought to what dress you want to get?" Cady whispered to Sky as they slid into the SUV.

Sky shook her head, "Nah, who do I have to impress?"

"We're going to do you up," the Princess announced. "We'll get your hair done and get you a new dress, new shoes. You'll knock 'em dead, Sky."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, it'll be fun," Allura said. "And you'll feel better."

"I don't know about that."

"I do," the Queen assured her.

Sky sighed and turned to look out over the beautiful Arusian landscape as they drove into town. The others all chatted excitedly, discussing dresses and hairstyles. She pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes. _I am going to have fun today_, she mentally told herself. _I am not going to think about Erik, I am not going to get depressed, I am going to have fun._

"Sky, have you tried contacting Erik at all?" Brina asked.

She lifted her head from the window and looked at the others, "No."

"Maybe you should," Allura suggested.

"Why?"

"I spoke with Romelle this morning, he's getting better. She said he's getting out, seeing his friends. Sven has been helping him a lot. Maybe he's ready to talk."

Sky felt her heart sink as she looked back out the window. _He's getting better, he's more like his old self and it's all happening without me. He doesn't need me._

* * *

"I just want to run in here and see if any new magazines have come in," Cady said three hours later as she stopped in front of the small newsstand store.

"In the past four days?" Sky teased.

The gaggle of women had spent the past two hours trying on dresses and checking out shoes. Even Sky was feeling better. It had been fun to just goof off, laugh and relax with the girls.

"I might have missed one."

Brina pulled open the door, "Seeing as you have enough bridal and wedding magazines to plan sixty different ceremonies, I doubt you missed any."

"When you guys are planning your weddings, I am going to remind each and everyone of you of how mean you're being," Cady huffed as she entered the store.

Cady, Brina, Allura, and Lynnai went straight to the fashion section while Tess and Charlotte hurried over to the teen magazines. Sky wandered around the perimeter of the store, skimming her eyes over the magazines and the candy racks. Idly, she picked up a general interest magazine and flipped through it. There was a picture of Cady and Tristan sitting at an outdoor café with a side bar showing a timetable of their relationship. Sky held it closer to examine the picture and saw the circle drawn around Cady's left hand and the text 'Engaged?' printed beneath it. She shook her head and walked over to where Cady was, knowing the Princess would be annoyed to know the media was already reporting about the engagement.

"Cady?" Sky crossed the store, marking the page with her finger and flipping through the pages.

"What?" The Princess looked up from a magazine Lynnai was showing her.

"You have to see…" Sky stopped abruptly and nearly dropped the magazine.

"What is it?" Cady asked as she and Brina approached.

Quick tears filled Sky's eyes as she looked at the picture she had stopped on. Under the words 'New Love For Polluxian Prince?' was a picture of Erik sitting in a seat at the stadium, his arm across the back of the seat next to him as he leaned toward the girl occupying the chair. Beneath the brim of his hat and dark glasses, a smile spread across his face.

Cady pulled the magazine from Sky's hands and shook her head, "That's Kendall Lockwood."

Sky knew who that was. Kendall Lockwood, with her fair complexion, thick black hair and dark eyes was exotic and beautiful, the daughter of Romelle's former lady-in-waiting Paget and her husband, Rankin. Erik had grown up with her and she was Delora's best friend.

"Now, don't jump to conclusions," Allura said. "We all know how the media can get the facts mixed up."

"Can we go home?" Sky asked quietly.

"Oh, of course, we've done and bought plenty," Allura took the magazine from Cady and stuffed it into a nearby rack.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all,

Thank you so much for the great reviews. RedLion2 and MustangAce, you guys are awesome. I really appreciate the time and effort you put into your reviews. Thank you!

There isn't much further to go in this story, I know what is going to happen, I just have to find the time to put it all together in story format. If only there were a few more hours in a day, just a couple :)

Enjoy!

Failte

* * *

The ride back to the castle had been quiet and tense. Sky pressed her forehead against the window, closing her eyes and trying to get the image of a smiling Erik with Kendall Lockwood out of her mind. When they arrived back at the castle, she shook her head at Cady, who wanted to talk, and disappeared into her room.

Cady carried her bags to her room, fuming. _What is wrong with Erik?_ She thought as she flung her shopping bags into the corner. _Who does he think he is? I know he can be a jerk, but I never thought he could be such an insensitive creep! And Kendall? What the hell is that? She's only seventeen! What is going on in his head?_

Her angry pacing was interrupted by a knock on her door. "What!"

The door slid open and Tristan walked in, his eyebrows raised in a look of curious concern, "I take it things didn't go well?"

"That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Cady!" He stopped in his strides across the room. Tristan couldn't remember a time when he had heard her swear so vehemently. "What is going on?"

"Erik! That son-of-a-bitch!"

"Cady, calm down and tell me what happened."

Taking a deep breath, the angry princess turned to face him, her hands on her hips and an angry glare on her face. "Erik is already traipsing around Pollux with another girl! We saw their picture in a magazine."

"Now, calm down, Cady, we don't know the whole story. I seriously doubt that Erik is seeing another girl…"

"They looked pretty cozy."

"I still don't think he…"

"It's Kendall Lockwood, Delora's best friend. They've known each other forever. She is beautiful and sweet and…"

"And she's not Sky." Tristan closed the distance between them and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Let me talk to him. Don't jump to conclusions."

"You look at the picture and tell me not to jump to conclusions."

"How about I talk to him?"

"Only if you tell him he's nothing but a pig."

Tristan smirked and kissed the tip of her nose, "I'll see if the opportunity comes up."

"Don't get cute with me, I'm not in the mood for cute."

He slid his hands down her arms, taking her hands in his, "I can't help it, I'm naturally cute."

The corner of her mouth quirked up, "Stop it. I'm serious, Tristan, I never thought Erik would do this, that he could be so cruel."

"Honey," Tristan pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You have to understand that Erik is going through a rough time."

"So is Sky."

"He is trying to come to terms with what happened to him, what he is going to do next, and where his relationship with Sky fits into all this."

"But at the moment he doesn't have a relationship with Sky."

"That's not true."

Cady tilted her head back to look up at him, "She was the one who found the picture and she was pretty upset. If he doesn't fix it now, it really is going to be too late."

Tristan glanced at the clock on her bedside table, "All right, it's not too late on Pollux, I'll call him now."

She lifted herself up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Thanks, hon."

"What do I get if I call him a pig?"

"Um…my undying admiration."

"Yeah, well, we'll have to work on that." He gave her a longer, lingering kiss. "I'll let you know what I find out."

"Thank you, Tristan."

"Any time, Gorgeous." Tristan left Cady to unpack her purchases to go and find a free phone. On his way to Castle Control, he ran into Allura. "Ma'am, could I possibly use the videophone in your office?"

"Oh, of course, Tristan, is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to call Pollux, see if I can get in touch with Erik."

"Cady told you about the picture, huh?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Allura hesitated a moment, "Well, I don't agree with anyone getting involved in their business, but then again, I do wish they'd get back together."

"I'm not planning on sticking my nose in anywhere it doesn't belong, I was just going to see what was going on with him."

"Good luck, and let me know if there is anything we can do to help Erik."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tristan nodded to her before continuing his journey through the castle hallways.

Ten minutes later, he sat at Allura's desk and waited for Pollux's castle control to connect him to the small house where Erik and his family lived. He spent the time looking around the Queen's office, Tristan had only ever been in here once before. It was much more feminine than the Commander's office, the walls were painted a muted green with white trim. The bookshelves and desk were all white and shaped with curving lines. Photographs of the original Force were interspersed with pictures of the six Whitaker children at various stages of life. His favorite was one of Cady when she had to have been about six, dressed in her mother's crown and jewelry, her face made up and grinning at the camera.

"Hello?"

Tristan turned his attention back to the videophone screen and smiled at the image of Romelle. "Hi, Ma'am, I was wondering if Erik was around."

Romelle smiled softly, "I'm sorry, Tristan, you just missed him. He went out with a couple of his friends."

"Oh."

"Yes, isn't it great? We're so happy to see him getting out and about more often."

"Yeah, that's great. Could you please ask him to give me a call when he gets back in?"

"Of course, it shouldn't be too late, he has a busy day tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"You tell everyone I said Hi."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh, Tristan, you're family now, you can call me Aunt Romelle, like the other children do."

He smiled, "Yes, Ma'am. Uh, thank you, Aunt Romelle."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Good bye." Tristan sat back and watched the screen fade to black. _I guess it's good that he's getting out and about, but what is he doing? Is he really done with Sky?_

* * *

"You know," Gideon said as he lay across the floor of the rec room. "We should go camping. We haven't gone camping in a long time."

"Yeah!" Nicky turned his attention from the dogs where Figment and his puppy, Speck, were tugging on a knotted piece of rope.

Declan's eyes never left the televiewer screen where he was playing a video game, "When do you want to do it?"

"Let's do it this weekend," Gideon rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his hand.

"Wanna go camping?" Tristan asked Cady.

The twins both snorted.

Not lifting her eyes from the magazine on her lap, Cady simply stated, "I don't camp."

"What do you mean you don't camp?" He asked.

She raised her head and looked at him, "Honey, why would I leave my perfectly comfortable bed to sleep on the ground?"

"Spoiled brat," Gideon mumbled.

"Unwashed heathen," Cady shot back.

"This could be one of our team building exercises," Declan said.

"Do you think Brina will want to go camping?" Cady asked.

"She isn't the prissy brat you are," Declan pointed out, ducking just as the throw pillow his sister threw at him sailed past his head.

"Tristan."

He looked up to see Keith standing in the doorway, "Yes, sir?"

"There's a call for you, from Pollux."

Tristan jumped to his feet, "Thank you, sir."

Keith nodded, "You can use my office."

When Tristan sat down in front of the screen, he was surprised to see Erik hatless and lounging comfortably in front of the videophone. "Erik, hi."

The Polluxian Prince smiled, "Hey, Tristan, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Cady told me they saw a picture of you in a magazine with some girl."

Erik sat upright, "What?"

"The girls all went out shopping today and Sky was flipping through a magazine and found a picture with you and some girl, Cady said her name was Kendall, I think. And the article said that she was your new love interest."

Erik gripped the arms of his chair and leaned forward, "That's not true! Sky didn't believe it, did she?"

"I think she did. I haven't seen her since she came back."

"I know the media caught us at a game the other night, but we were all there. I went with my parents and sister and my parent's friends, Rankin and Paget, and Kendall, their daughter, and their son, Hobbe, one of my best friends. Kendall's like a little sister to me, there is nothing between us. Sky has to know that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does Sky have to know that? You haven't spoken to her in weeks and then she sees a picture of you with some girl, what the hell is she supposed to believe?"

"Tristan, you have to tell her…"

"No, Erik, I don't have to tell her anything. You do. If you want her to know, _you_ tell her."

"I don't think she'll talk to me."

"Have you tried?"

Erik hesitated a moment before shaking his head.

"If I go get her now, will you talk to her?"

"If she'll talk to me."

Tristan nodded, "Don't disconnect. Give me a few minutes to get her."

Erik wiped his moist palms on his jeans and nodded. He was going to speak to Sky. His heart thudded and his hands shook. _You moron,_ he mentally berated himself. _It's your own damn fault. You're the one who left Arus, you're the one who pushed her away. I have to make this right by her, but I don't know how. She can't believe there is anything between me and Kendall, she knows Kendall._ He pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose, a dull ache began to throb behind his eyes.

This was how Sky saw him when she slowly lowered herself into the chair by the videophone. Her first thought was that he looked thin. Thin and tired. "Erik?"

He raised his head and smiled, "Sky." He was genuinely glad to see her and felt his heartbeat race even more at the sight of her. But his smile fell when he saw how miserable she appeared. _I did that_, he thought. _I hurt her._

"Tristan said you wanted to talk to me," she said quietly.

"Sky," he started, not sure where he was going to go next. "Sky, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Huh?"

She sighed, "What are you sorry for, Erik?"

"Everything, I guess."

"You guess? You really shouldn't apologize if you don't know what you're apologizing for."

"You're not making this easy, Sky."

She shrugged, "I didn't know I was supposed to."

Suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses, Erik slipped them on and took a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. "Sky, you have to know that there is nothing between Kendall and me."

"Of course I know that," she snapped.

He raised his eyebrows, "You do?"

"Come on, Erik, this is Kendall we're talking about! She's like a sister to you, there is nothing between you."

"But…Tristan said you were upset…"

"Yeah, I'm upset," Sky's voice trembled as tears filled her eyes. "I heard how you're getting out and doing more stuff. Then I see a picture of you out at a game, smiling having fun. That's when it hit me. You're getting better, you're happy again, you're moving on with your life and I'm not in it. Just last month, I thought we were going to get married, grow old together, now I know you're better off without me."

"No, Sky, no," he leaned closer, wishing he could reach through the screen and touch her, soothe her. "That's not true. You're a very important part of my life, the _most_ important part of my life. I've been having a rough time at it and I went on a five day bender before my father forced me out of it. I am trying to get myself together so that I can beg you to forgive me. I love you, Sky, I love you as much right now as I did last month, as I did last year."

Sky wiped the back of her hands over her cheeks, trying to stem the flow of tears. "Maybe that isn't enough anymore."

"Don't say that."

Any response she may have made was cut off by the sound of the castle alarms going off. She jumped to her feet, "I have to go."

"Sky, I want to talk to you again."

"Later, Erik, I have to go."

"Be careful, Sky." He didn't know if he heard her since the screen went black as he spoke. Erik swore soundly.

"What's going on?" Sky asked as she ran into Castle Control.

"Trespasser," Keith said, reading over a printout just handed to him.

She joined Tristan, Declan, Gideon, Brina and Allura as they stood nearby, waiting for his command.

"We've brought him in, sir," a guard said, hurrying into the room. "He's in the lower dungeons."

Keith nodded and turned to the Force and his wife, "A young man was apprehended in the lake."

"_In_ the lake?" Declan asked.

"We think he was trying to get to Blue."

Tristan furrowed his brow in confusion, "Blue is down so deep, no one could reach her."

"We're thinking he isn't completely sober, Becca has been called in to check on him."

"Maybe I should check on Blue," Tristan suggested.

Keith shook his head, "Not necessary. He didn't get more than a few feet into the water before we grabbed him. We're going to be upping security around the castle, he shouldn't have even gotten that close…"

An explosion sounded outside and had them all running to the main monitor. A shot of the lake showed the water moving turbulently.

"I'm going to check on Blue," Tristan said, turning from the monitor.

Allura grabbed his arm, "No, not yet."

"But…"

"But nothing," Keith said. "No one goes near the lake or Blue until we have the bomb squad in to check and make sure it's safe."

Tristan crossed his arms, a scowl on his face as Keith turned to make the call to the bomb squad stationed out of the police station. Another small explosion set off large ripples in the lake and Blue's pilot swore under his breath.

Allura grabbed her communicator as it went off.

"Mom," Cady sounded worried. "What's going on? Should we go to the caves?"

Allura thought a moment, she didn't want to panic them andshe didn't think going to the caves was necessary. The rec room was on the same floor as Castle Control and in the middle of the castle, that would be safe. "Sweetheart, why don't you gather the children and go to the rec room. As soon as I can, I'll come and fill you in on what is going on."

Cady nodded, "Okay. Is everyone all right? Is there anything I can do?"

Allura smiled, "Everyone is fine and you can just make sure the kids stay together and calm."

"The bomb squad and Paton are on their way," Keith announced. "I am going to separate you guys and have each of you lead a group of guards out on a perimeter sweep. If you find anyone, bring them in alive."

The five Force members saluted and replied in unison, "Yes, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

A thorough perimeter search of the castle grounds took several hours and turned up nothing out of the ordinary. It was the early hours of the morning when Keith called the Force back in to Castle Control.

"Bomb squad has searched the lake and found no other devices," Keith explained. "They did find debris from the explosives that had detonated and took it to their lab. We should know more tomorrow. The boy apprehended has been taken to the police station to sober up, Becca said he was on some kind of drug, she won't know until the toxicology report comes back. He's going to sleep it off tonight and Paton and I are going to speak with him tomorrow. Tristan, the bomb squad cleared the area, so I want you to move Blue into the work room, Hunk is going to go over her and make sure everything's all right. After that, you can go to bed. The rest of you are dismissed now."

After moving his Lion, Tristan waited to speak with Hunk. Blue appeared to be all right, he didn't notice any obvious problems. Hunk assuaged his fears, assuring him that neither explosive device had been deep enough to actually affect Blue, but he wanted to take a quick look, just to make sure.

Yawning, Tristan bade the older man good night and shuffled through the nearly empty halls to his room. The other Force members were already behind the closed doors of their rooms, preparing to turn in for the night. He was exhausted and worried about Sky. They hadn't had a chance to speak about her call with Erik and when she had joined them in Castle Control, it was obvious she had been crying. But whatever had happened, she had been completely in control and totally professional. He couldn't help but admire her strength.

The first thing Tristan noticed when he entered his room were the curtains. Cady had complained that his room was too plain and she wanted to do something about it. He could care less. It was just a place to sleep for the next few months until they married and he would move in to her room, until they could come up with other living arrangements. Cady wanted to stay close to her family, but Tristan wanted a little more privacy. He liked the setup that Romelle and Sven had, a house of their own on the castle grounds, they were close to her family, but separated enough for some privacy.

He sank onto the edge of his bed and pulled his boots off. A glance at the clock showed he had been up for twenty one straight hours and he was exhausted. Forgoing his pajamas, Tristan stretched out on his bed, threw an arm over his eyes and hoped for a little sleep to come before he had to be up for practice.

But, of course, it wasn't to be that easy. He didn't bother to remove his arm when the knock came at his door. He considered ignoring it, but if it was Cady, she would just worry. "Yeah?"

The door slid open and Cady walked in slowly. The small lamp on his bedside table was on, sending a small shaft of light across the bed where he was sprawled out, fully clothed. "Oh, Tristan, are you okay?"

He lifted his arm and looked at her. She stood just inside his closed door, wrapped in a long, pink robe, twisting her hands nervously. "Yeah, Cady, I'm fine, just tired. How're you?"

"I'm fine," she took a hesitant step closer. "I was worried about you, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, sweetie, I'm fine. Thanks for the curtains."

"I just thought it looked so plain in here, you needed something more. I was thinking about hanging a couple of pictures, just something to decorate the walls a bit."

"Cady, I'm only going to be in here for a few more months, don't go to any trouble."

She looked around, clasping her hands behind her back, "Yeah, that's true. Just a few more months."

"Cady, is something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to check on you."

Tristan rolled onto his side and looked at her, "Honey, I am exhausted. Either come to bed or go back to your room, whatever you do I'm going to be asleep in about thirty seconds."

Not needing any other invitation, Cady untied her robe and tossed it over the back of his desk chair. She wore a set of lavender, silk pajamas that clung seductively to her figure. "Aren't you going to change into your pajamas?" She asked, slipping into the bed beside him.

He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and pulled her flush against him, sliding his hand over the softness of silk and beneath to the even softer feel of her skin. "I'm not moving again until that alarm clock goes off."

"Sounds good to me."

"Have you talked to Sky at all tonight?"

"No, why?"

"She spoke with Erik."

Cady tried to turn in his embrace to face him, but he held her tight. "When did she do that?"

Yawning, he replied, "Earlier tonight before the alarms went off."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No, but I could tell she had been crying."

The Princess sighed angrily, "I'll talk to her in the morning. Maybe it was a mistake inviting him to the engagement party, I mean, I know we had to, but I was hoping he wouldn't accept. I just hope Sky still comes. She has to, she's my maid of honor. Oh, I have a horrible feeling this is going to be a fiasco. What do you think, Tristan? Maybe you could talk to Erik. Oh geez, what if he brings Kendall? Tristan?"

He didn't reply and Cady felt his slow, even breathing ruffling her hair. He was asleep.

* * *

"The good news is that Blue is fine, Hunk could find nothing wrong," Keith explained at a meeting the next morning. "The report from the bomb squad says the explosive devices were rather primitive, effective, but primitive. The boy we caught outside is nineteen year old Urey Dones. He was completely high, according to the toxicology report, on asperaine benziontate, a plant derived hallucinogenic smoked usually with a pipe. It's also known as Huff, Paradise Puffs, Puff, and various other names. We believe it came from Planet X'tpol, a planet known for its plant life." 

"Do we know what Dones was trying to do last night?" Declan asked.

"He didn't have much to say this morning, he was feeling pretty crappy. But last night he was rather talkative, declaring the downfall of the Voltron Force if they continued to try and come between the free people of Arus and their right to recreational activities."

"_Recreational activities_?" Allura gasped. "Getting high and committing crimes are not acceptable recreational activities."

Keith nodded, "Paton is working on a new strategy to combat the drug running and gangs then she is going to bring it up to the castle for us all to discuss." He looked around the table crowded with the former and current Force members. "We're open to any ideas, we don't want to take away anybody's freedoms, but the safety of everyone on the planet outweighs certain freedoms. We'll discuss it all tonight. As it stands, we are continuing the high security measures and you all need to remain…"

"Constantly vigilant!" Everyone shouted back at him.

Keith smirked at his team, "Okay, I know you're all exhausted, but I want some more practice this morning. If all goes well, you can have the afternoon off, but because we are under high security, you have to stay on the castle grounds, make sure you have your weapon and communicator on you at all times. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, you're dismissed."

* * *

On Pollux, Erik paced the hallway outside his father's study. He knew Sven was on the phone with Keith, finding out what had happened the night before. He hadn't slept a winklast nightout of worry for Sky and Arus. _I should be there_, he thought vehemently. _Why aren't I? Why? Because I screwed up big time with Sky. I am such an idiot!_

The door opened and he stopped in his stiff pacing. Sven smiled at him, "Everyone is fine. A trespasser vas found on castle property, he vas stoned and tried to swim into de lake, to get to Blue. He had thrown two primitive explosive devices into de water, but no one vas hurt."

Erik let out a long, slow sigh of relief.

"Dey know vhat dey are doing, son."

"I know, I just…I…I screwed up badly, Dad, and I don't know how to fix it," he admitted quietly.

"Sky?"

"Yeah."

"_Ja_, you did screw up. And you are de only one who can make it better."

"I don't know how."

"Come on," Sven nodded toward the front door. "Let's talk."

Erik followed his father down the hall and out the front door into the beautiful Polluxian afternoon.

"Erik, you know you are de only one who can fix it. You are going to have to be completely honest and open vith her."

"I don't know…"

Sven shook his head, "Completely. How can you even tink about sharing your life vith a voman you can't talk to? I know you're feeling embarrassed, but she von't see it dat vay. If I know Sky, she vill only vant to be vith you and help you. You pushed her avay for all de wrong reasons, you have to make it right by telling her everyting."

Erik sighed. He knew his father was right, but it was so much easier said than done.

"It also vouldn't hurt if you vere to start romancing her. Remind her vhat she means to you. You know Sky better dan anyone else, you need to give it some tought and figure out how you're going to get her back. Dis is about her, vhat can you do to make her realize how much she means to you and how much you vant her back in your life. I know you don't vant to hear dis, Erik, but dis is your fault, you have hurt her tvice now, and dis time it is going to be more difficult to vin her back. You're going to have to vork for it, but I know you're not afraid of hard vork."

Erik nodded, "I know. I just have no idea where to start."

"Only you can figure dat out. My advice can only go so far. Vhat I can tell you is dat ve love you and ve love Sky. I truly believe de two of you are meant to be together, but you vill have to grovel, beg, and romance her into giving you de chance to explain yourself."

"I'm terrified of losing her."

"Open up, tell her _everyting_. You have noting to be embarrassed about."

Erik smiled weakly at his father, "I'm going to do whatever it takes."

"I know."

"Even if that means moving back to Arus."

Sven nodded, "I know, ve've alvays known."

Erik threw his arms around his father in an impulsive hug, "Thanks Dad, for everything."

Sven returned the hug, feeling a little teary eyed, "I'm alvays here if you need me."

* * *

After practice, Sky didn't feel much like talking to anyone. She had been busy since talking to Erik the night before and hadn't had a chance to think about it. It hurt. Badly. Now, as she had a few quiet moments to herself, she felt her strong façade start to shift and she just made it into her room before dissolving into tears. 

"Damn him," she whispered wiping her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Sky, are you in there?" Cady called through the closed door.

"Not now, Cady, please!" She called back.

Cady hesitated a moment, resting her hand on the door. She hated thinking of the pain Sky was in, but she knew better than to push her friend when she didn't want to talk.

Sky was thankful to hear the short, sharp footfalls of the Princess as she left. Red's pilot knew Cady meant well, but she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

She thought she should feel tired, it had been a late night and long morning, but she wasn't. Sky was restless. But if she left her room, she wouldmost likely have to talk to someone. Instead, she fell into the chair at her desk as Figment jumped onto her lap. She flipped on her computer and called up her email. There were three joke emails from the twins, an email from her mother reminding her that she had promised to have dinner with them on Friday, and an email from an old school friend of Cady's about her bridal shower. Sky deleted the emails from the twins, ignored her mother's, and rolled her eyes at the last one. _It's at least six months until the shower,_ she mentally grumbled.

Just as she was about to close the program, it chimed, alerting her to another message. She knew right away, from the return address, that it was Erik. For several moments, she stared at the screen, wondering what she should do. The subject line read: **This is just the beginning…** and that piqued her curiosity.

"Well, it can't get any worse," she mumbled, clicking on the message.

**Sky,**

**I know you're angry with me, you have every right to be. I am so sorry. Sorrier than I can possibly put into words, at least in an email. I hope you read this because I want you to know that this is just the beginning. I'm not really sure how I'm going to do it yet, but somehow, someway, I am going to prove to you that I love you, I need you, and I want you. We were meant to be together, Sunny, you know that too. **

I screwed up. I know this was my last chance, so I want to start over, anew. I know I'm asking a lot of you, I know you can't trust me right now, but I will prove myself to you. I swear it.

**This is just the beginning.**

**  
I love you.**

**  
Erik**

Sky didn't know if she was going to cry, scream, or punch the computer monitor. But another part of her felt relief. She still loved him, but was afraid to believe him.

Figment yipped.

Sky looked down at her puppy who was watching her, tail wagging. Erik had given her Figment. She allowed her memory to go back to that day, waking up Christmas morning to find Erik and Figment on her bed with her. She so badly wanted to go back to that, that simple happiness they had found together. But could they? Or was it too late?

Her communicator went off and she unclipped it from her belt, "Collier."

"Meeting, conference room, ten minutes," Keith replied.

"Yes, sir," she snapped it shut and looked down at Figment. "Sorry, baby, but I can't take you for a walk right now. Let's go find Nicky and you can play with Speck."

The puppy jumped up and licked her face.

* * *

"Well, we've found that Dones does belong to one of the four gangs," Keith told his crew. "He promised to cooperate with us in return for a lighter sentence." 

"What does he have to tell us?" Lance asked.

"He said he can lead us to the traffickers who are bringing the drugs onto Arus."

"I don't know," Pidge said. "I find it hard to believe that such a young man could know so much."

Keith nodded, "That may be, but we're going to investigate his claims."

"What then?" Declan asked.

Keith nodded to his wife to take over.

Allura stood from her seat at the head of the table, "I am so sorry that it has come to this. The problem with freedom is that people eventually start to take advantage of it. Not all people, but it takes a small minority to ruin it for the majority. I really hate to have to do this, but I am going to work with my cabinet and Paton and then with the senate to draft a new set of immigration and drug laws. The people who are found to be responsible will be handed over to the proper authorities concerning interplanetary drug trafficking and banned from Arus."

"What do you need us to do?" Gideon asked.

"The Force may be called in to help enforce the new laws when they are first introduced," the Queen explained. "And you all will remain on high security status until told otherwise."

"You're also on call at all times," Keith added. "I'm hoping we can have this all taken care of before the engagement ball. And you will be taking over more guarding responsibilities." He looked around the table, seeing nothing but determination on the faces of his Force. "Any other questions?"

Declan looked around at his team and then back at his father, "No, sir, just let us know what we need to do."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, after three hours of grueling practice, the team took a break and returned to the castle.

"Half an hour, then we're meeting back here to go for target practice before the afternoon meeting," Declan announced.

The four other Force members nodded and went their separate ways. Sky returned to her bedroom to check on Figment. Nicky should be up and done with his chores, so she could drop the puppy off with him. She hated leaving Figment in her crate and now that they were so busy, Nicky had promised to walk her with Speck.

Figment's bark greeted her as she slid the door open. "I hear ya, baby," Sky said as she crossed to the crate. "This won't be for much longer, I hope. I know you hate being in the crate, but as soon as you're officially housebroken we'll get rid of it. And you're almost there, aren't you?"

She stood, cradling the squirming puppy to her shoulder and turned, surprised to see a box sitting on her bed. "Who's that from, Figment?"

The little dog licked her hand in response.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, huh?" Setting the puppy on the bed, Sky leaned over and read the label. It was from Erik. Her heart skipped a beat and she gnawed on her lower lip, debating whether or not to open it. When Figment began chewing on the corner of the box, she snapped out of her trance and retrieved a pair of scissors from her desk. A folded piece of paper sat atop the packaging with a note written in handwriting she knew all too well.

**Dear Sunny,**

**I've been trying to think of ways to prove to you how much I love you. I know what you're thinking, no, I am not trying to buy your love. I am just trying to show you, in a small way, how much you mean to me. You are always in my thoughts. I just hope you can forgive me enough to let me explain everything to you. We're coming to Arus for the engagement ball in a couple weeks, we'll be there the night before. Please, set aside some time, I really need to talk to you. **

**I love you,**

**Erik**

With trembling hands, she pulled the packaging aside. Inside she found what appeared to be every dog toy sold on Pollux. There were balls in various shapes and colors, a couple of stuffed toys that squeaked, bags of treats and a few rawhide chew toys. With a yap of excitement, Figment jumped into the box and burrowed deep in, surfacing with a little stuffed monkey in her mouth, her body shaking with enthusiasm.

"That's just a low-down, dirty trick," Sky sighed. "Trying to get to me through you."

* * *

The gifts continued to arrive, almost every day. By the end of the week, Sky was starting to look forward to them but Cady appeared to be even more excited than her friend. Every day she knocked on Sky's door curious to see if she got anything. There were flowers, her favorite, Terran lilies, by the dozens; a warm sweatshirt with the picture of a Jack Russell Terrier, the spitting image of Figment, emblazoned across the front; a small elephant carved out of marble with sapphire eyes; and, her favorite gift of all, a book of Polluxian poetry. Erik had inscribed on the title page of the book, **Sky, with all my love, Erik** and marked several pages, highlighting various love poems. 

She had to admit that he was doing a good job at wooing her, if for no other reason than the fact that he was proving how well he knew her. Sky was finding herself even more confused. When he had left Arus, he had been angry, quiet, and miserable. Now he was suddenly acting like his old self. Her curiosity about his behavior was making it so that she couldn't wait to speak with him the night before the ball.

Moving quickly, Allura and her cabinet were able to compose a new set of laws and pass them through the planet's senate within a week and a half. The crackdown was immediate. The police brought in everyone Dones had mentioned and questioned them extensively. Most of them had been released due to lack of evidence. But they did find a drug lab in the basement of a house on the outskirts of town.

Allura had also decided that arresting the perpetrators wasn't enough, she was going to offer them the opportunity to get clean in a new detox center. She had requested that it be built within a month and hired contractors to add a new wing onto the current hospital in town. She and Becca were going to start interviewing doctors and psychologists to run the center by the end of the week.

Of course there were repercussions. People argued, fought back, and declared the new laws unfair. Allura had gone on the televiewer the night they had been passed to tell the people of Arus about the laws and to promise to end the drug and gang related problems before they got any bigger. She also promised to have the new laws printed and available at the police station for anyone who wished to read them in depth.

The Force spent several hours a day at practice, including more hand-to-hand and target practice. They were on call if Paton or any of the officers needed them for backup.

* * *

"Sky, there you are," Cady breezed into the rec room. "I need your help." 

Sky looked up from where she was playing with Figment, "What?"

"I need to go into town and Dad won't let me go anywhere without a guard," the princess grumbled, falling onto the sofa.

"Tristan can't take you?"

"I don't want him to."

"Why not?"

"I need shoes for my ball gown and I don't want him to see."

"I hate to break it to you, Cady, but he isn't going to notice your shoes."

"I have to take the dress to compare, I want shoes just the right color."

"Have you spoken with your father yet about going into town?"

"No, but if you go, he can't say no."

"He can still say no," Sky sighed and flipped Figment on her back so she could scratch her tummy, "All right, give me another hour and we can go."

"An hour?" Cady checked her watch and a slow smile spread across her face. "Oh, I see, you want to wait until after the mail arrives. Waiting for another package, huh?"

Sky blushed slightly, "No, I just thought we could wait until after lunch."

"I take it you've forgiven him, then?"

"It's not that simple, Cady. We have a lot to talk about and I want to know what happened to make him change his behavior. I mean, I love him, but I can't just keep letting him back only to…to hurt me again. I am so confused right now."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"No. I emailed him to thank him, but he just wrote back to tell me that it wasn't necessary to thank him, he was doing it to grovel and soften me up so I would actually talk to him when he comes for the ball."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Sky looked down at Figment who was chewing enthusiastically on a piece of bone, "Yeah, I think I owe him that much."

Cady grinned, "I knew you guys would get back together."

"I didn't say that. We're just going to talk. I just don't like the way he is going about it, he doesn't have to butter me up with stuff, I just want him to be honest with me, let me help him."

"You'll get back together, I know it, and some day you'll laugh about this little tiff."

"Whatever," Sky muttered, pulling her communicator from her waistband as it beeped. "Collier."

"Conference room, five minutes." Keith snapped before ending the connection.

"I wonder what that's about," she mumbled, standing.

"I'll go with you," Cady said. "When the meeting's over, we can talk to my father about going in to town."

Minutes later, Sky and Cady were the last to arrive in the conference room. The rest of the Force was already seated around the table while Keith, Hunk, Paton, Lance, Pidge, and Allura stand at the head of the table, talking quietly.

"Good, everyone's here," Keith said, looking grim. "Have a seat, girls."

"What's going on?" Declan asked.

"I've been corresponding with the Garrison ever since we got back, in hopes of finding a better place for them to send Vinn," he began. "The warden of the prison on Zettle has been in touch with me, giving me updates on Vinn's behavior, psychological evaluations, and any discussion of moving him. As you may, or may not know, all correspondence sent to and from inmates are carefully monitored. For a couple of months now, Vinn has been under speculation. I was sent some of the letters along with a note from the warden explaining their theories of what is going on." Keith opened a folder lying on the table and pushed leafs of paper toward the seated Force members. "They believe he was conducting business behind bars done through coded messages with his men on the outside."

"What kind of business?" Cady asked.

"Drug trafficking."

"You think he's behind all the problems here?" Tristan asked, picking up one of the letters.

"At least the drug problems," Paton told him. "The other issues seem to have evolved from that."

"What are they going to do?" Sky asked.

"We have to wait until we have concrete proof that Vinn really is behind all this. We're hoping one of the men we catch here will crack and name him." Keith explained.

"What can we do to help?" Declan asked.

"I'm hoping to put more pressure on the Garrison to have him moved, the warden is going to start a full fledged investigation into Vinn and she is in the process of getting permission to halt his correspondence in the midst of the investigation." Keith explained. "I wanted you all aware of what was going on while we work with the Garrison on this matter."

"Cady, Tristan," Allura spoke up. "We're thinking about postponing the engagement ball."

Tristan nodded, "Whatever needs to be done."

Cady shook her head, "Oh no! If we postpone, then we're letting them beat us. We will not postpone anything, you guys are just going to have to figure all this out before then."

Hunk and Lance both chuckled quietly.

Keith shook his head, "Cady, we'll do whatever needs to be done to keep you all safe and rid Arus of this problem. If we have to postpone the ball, we will."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back against her chair with a huff.

Ignoring his daughter's mini-tantrum, Keith looked at the others, "If you have any questions, just let me know. For now you're dismissed, stay close to the castle until further notice."

With a scowl on her face, Cady was the first to storm out of the room. Tristan looked pleadingly at Sky.

"She's your fiancée, your problem," Sky said cheerfully.

"There's still time to back out," Gideon said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Tristan shook his head, "You guys are of no help. Now I have to try and unruffle some ruffled feathers."

"I think there's cheesecake in the kitchen!" Declan yelled after him.

"Spoiled brat," Gideon mumbled.

"Boys," Allura appeared beside them. "Don't talk like that. It's hard when something so important to you is disrupted by an evilness you can't control. It isn't the postponement of the ball that upsets Cady, it's the fact that these problems are interfering with our lives. If we have to postpone the ball, who's to say we won't try to postpone the wedding? Try and have a little patience with your sister, planning a wedding, wanting it to be perfect, it's very stressful for a woman."

Tristan knocked on Cady's door. There was no answer. He knocked again, "Cady? Are you in there?" He hesitated a moment and listened for sound. There was none. "Great," he mumbled. "Now where did she go?"

He checked the kitchen, the rec room, and the observation deck but to no avail. He began to worry as he retraced his steps through the castle. _She wouldn't do anything as stupid as going out alone, would she?_ Tristan asked himself. _She is too damn impulsive and thickheaded sometimes._

"Tristan."

He turned sharply and saw the object of his worry walking swiftly towards him. "Cady, where the hell have you been?"

She arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You storm out of the meeting, don't tell anyone where you're going, and I just spent twenty minutes searching the castle for you."

"I can take care of myself."

Tristan rubbed his hand over his face and took a moment to rein in his temper, "Okay, sorry, I overreacted. Where have you been?"

"The library."

"The library?"

"I do read, you know," she said haughtily. "I decided I wanted to know more about what was going on, so I looked up asperaine benziontate to learn more about it and I decided to look through some history books to see if Arus has ever had a problem with gangs before and how they handled it."

He raised both eyebrows, surprised, "Wow. Okay. But wouldn't your mother have already looked into that?"

"Yes, but I want to do it myself. I just took the books to my room. What are your plans now?"

"I uh, I think I'm clear for now, why?"

"I thought you could help me out. Dad told me how he suggested you learn more about Arusian history if you're planning to someday be Prince Consort. This would be a great way to learn."

"Okay, sure, I guess."

"Well, I wanted to go in to town, but since Dad is cracking down, I don't think he'll let me right now."

"You're right."

"And I want this all taken care of so that none of this nonsense will interfere with our ball or wedding. Come on," she held her hand out to him. "Let's go educate ourselves on the history of Arus."

Tristan shook his head slowly as he allowed her to pull him down the hall. "Sometimes, Cady, you confuse the hell out of me."

"Gotta keep you on your toes, Hot Stuff."

Thirty minutes later, Tristan was settled in the plush arm chair beside the window in Cady's room while she was lying on her stomach on her bed, each holding a book from King Alfor's library. Tristan was studying Arusian law records while Cady was reading up on history.

The Princess found herself distracted by having him there. She looked up when she heard him clear his throat and watched as he turned the page, his eyes shifting from side to side, absorbing the information laid out before him. His concentration fascinated her, he was so handsome, so focused. As if sensing her, he looked up and met her gaze.

"Problem?" He asked lightly.

"No."

"You don't appear to be getting any work done."

"Uh," she looked down at the book in front of her. "About seven hundred years ago, King Alessondro signed a royal decree allowing a full exporting/importing deal with Planet T'Sanqo."

"And that has to do with what we're researching…how?"

"It included exporting/importing plant life."

"Does it say what plant life?"

"No. But I'm sure we can find out."

"Then find out."

"Maybe," she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited you to help me."

"Why?"

"You are very distracting."

Tristan chuckled, "I'm just sitting here, reading."

"Yeah, but you're doing it looking all cute," she teased, crossing over to him.

"Would you rather I did it looking all ugly?"

Cady pulled the book from his hand and tossed it on the bed, "That would help."

"Well, I can't do much reading if you keep throwing my books away."

She sat on his lap and slid her arms around his neck, "Well, then I guess you won't be doing any reading right now."

"Cady," he brought his arms up around her waist. "I thought you wanted to do some research."

She kissed him quickly, "Study break. I think I'll need one every half hour."

"How did you ever pass any class?" He asked as she undid the top three buttons of his shirt and slipped her hand in to stroke his chest.

Cady caught his earlobe between his teeth before whispering, "My tutor is an unattractive man of sixty-eight years."

Tristan laughed, slipping his hands under the back of her blouse, "I guess I'm glad for that."

"Go away!" Cady shouted when someone knocked at the door.

Tristan jumped to his feet, unceremoniously dumping Cady on the floor.

"Ow, geez, Tristan, what is your problem?"

"That could be your father," he hissed, buttoning his shirt.

Rolling her eyes, she called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tess!"

Cady glared at him, "Okay, go away, Tess!"

Tristan pulled her to her feet and went to open the door, "Hey, Tess, how's it going?"

The younger Princess looked from him to her sister and back again, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Cady muttered.

"No, not really, we're doing some research." Tristan stepped aside to let her in.

Resigned, Cady sat on her bed and smiled at her sister, "What's up, Tessy?"

"Can I, uh, can I talk to you. Alone, please."

Tristan grabbed the book he had been reading and dropped a kiss on Cady's head, "I can take a hint, I'll leave you girls alone to chat."

"This better be important," Cady sighed as the door slid shut behind Tristan.

"It is, I need your help, Cady."

Irritation turned to concern, "What's wrong, Tess?"

"Um, okay," Tess paced the floor, twisting her hands. "Remember how I told you about Kasen?"

Cady grinned, Kansen was the boy in Tess' math class she had met last year. "Yes."

"Um, well, he's emailed me a couple of time since school ended."

"And?"

Blushing, the younger sister twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger, "And he asked me out."

Cady jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together, "Oh Tess! This is wonderful! Have you thought about what you're going to wear? Oh, we'll have to go shopping. You and I."

Tess' face lit up, "So you think Dad will let me go?"

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that. Huh, well, normally he would agree as long as you had a chaperone…"

Tess groaned, "No one else I know has to have a chaperone."

"How many other Princesses do you know?"

"Maybe you could be my chaperone."

"Okay, if we can convince Dad, we could make it a double date. You and Kasen and me and Tristan."

"Really? That would be great!"

"But…"

"But?"

Cady gave her an understanding look, "There are some problems going on right now, you know that. We're under maximum security and none of us can go into town without a couple of guards. I don't think Dad will allow you to go just now."

Tess' face fell, "That's not fair."

"I know. I was planning to go shopping today, but that fell through. Maybe you can invite Kasen to the engagement ball."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Tess replied sarcastically. "There would be no pressure there, introducing him to the entire family, including the twins, at what will be one of the most important events of the year."

"Hm," Cady rested her chin on her fist while she thought. "Okay, Tess, let me think on it. Tell him, for now, that you would like to go out with him, but some family obligations are keeping you busy the next couple of weeks."

"_Couple of weeks_?" Tess whined.

"I'm sorry, Tessy, but things are kind of crazy right now. Let me talk to Mom and Dad, feel them out and see if they're willing to let you start going on dates. You can't rush Dad, he's too overprotective."

"But I'm fifteen, all my friends are dating."

"Don't whine Tess, you're not like other fifteen year olds and you know it."

"Fine," Tess crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "I really hate being a Princess."

"No you don't," Cady corrected her gently. "You hate being a teenager, there's a difference."

"When Gideon was my age, he and Lynnai went out on dates."

"Yes, but Mom and Dad have known Lynnai since she was four and, you probably don't remember, but the two of them went on their first official date when they were fifteen and Mom and Dad went as chaperones. They didn't go out alone until Gid was sixteen."

Tess pouted.

Cady laughed and stood, "Don't give up, we'll figure something out, you have me on your side and we will find a way to make this work."

"Thanks, Cady," she mumbled.

* * *

"No." Keith didn't even look up from the papers on his desk when he answered his eldest daughter's request. 

"Come on, Dad, Tristan and I would go with her," Cady pleaded.

"No, Cady, not until can get a better handle on what's happening in town."

"Dad, this is really important to her."

Keith sat back in his desk chair and looked up at her, "I know, Cady, but with all that's going on right now, and since we're still planning on holding the ball, I would like to be able to worry about one thing, one daughter, at a time."

"Okay, the ball is next week, after that, can we actually discuss a double date with Tristan and I going as chaperone and guard?"

He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm getting to old for this."

"You're the one who went and had six kids."

He chuckled, "And three of them had to be girls."

Cady sat on the edge of his desk, "And thankfully, you don't need to worry about me courting anymore, now you can get started with Tess and prepare for Charlotte."

"I don't even want to think about Charlotte dating yet."

"Then think about Tess."

"You're driving me nuts, Cady."

"Just talk about it with Mom, see what she thinks. Tess is a good girl, she's smart and she can handle herself."

"I know, she's an amazing girl, but she's still just a girl."

"Come on, Dad, all of her friends are starting to date."

"And if all her friends jumped off a bridge…"

"Oh, stop that," Cady interrupted. "She'd have chaperones and a guard. Let her have her first date."

Keith rubbed his chin, "Let me talk to your mother. And if, _if,_ we let her go out with this boy, we want to meet him."

"Of course."

"We'll talk about it."

"Thanks, Daddy," she jumped down and kissed the top of his head.

"I said we'll talk about it!" He called after her as she left. "Nothing is definite yet, don't get Tess' hopes up!"

"Yes, Daddy!" Cady called over her shoulder.

**

* * *

**

"Ew, lobster?"

"Yes, lobster."

Cady wrinkled her nose, "I don't think there's enough time to have it shipped here."

Tristan grinned, "Your mother asked me a couple weeks ago what I would like served and she ordered it in time."

"I'm not eating bugs."

"I wouldn't ask you to."

"Lobsters are big bugs."

Tristan laughed and tightened his arm around her. It was late at night and he sneaked into her room, wanting to see her. The past few days had been busy, Cady was working on last minute plans for the ball and Tristan was working with the rest of the Force. They hadn't had time alone in almost a week.

"I guess it's a good thing you ordered chicken," he teased.

Cady slid her arm across his chest and pressed herself closer, nestling her head against his shoulder, "We will be able to have the ball, right?"

"Your parents are doing everything in their power and Paton said they brought in two more suspects today. No one has reported any problems in town in almost a week, no thefts, no vandalism, no harassments. If it continues like this, we can."

"And no hard evidence against Vinn?"

He ran his fingers gently through her hair, "We have some circumstantial, including proof that he has ties to Planet X'tpol, the planet we believe the drugs originated from."

"I can't believe these people would stay so loyal to him."

"They're addicted, if he continues to supply them with what they need, they'll stay loyal."

"I just don't understand why they would choose to be loyal to someone who is only going to hurt them when they could be loyal to my parents who just want to help them."

"Because it's not always so black and white."

"People are stupid."

Tristan chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "So, I heard we're escorting Tess on her first date."

"Yeah, but Dad wants us to wait until it's safer."

"I never had to act as a chaperone before."

"We just give them a ride, sit at least three tables away in the restaurant, and, if they go see a movie, we sit a couple of rows behind them."

"Is that what your chaperone did?"

"That's what I _wish_ my chaperone did. My parents chaperoned me on my first dates and they sat at the table with us."

"Ow."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Nope."

"No chaperone?"

"Nope."

"Lucky you."

Tristan ran his fingertips up and down her spine, feeling her shiver, "I am now."

"I was reading some more this afternoon."

"Find anything new?"

"The new laws and regulations Mom drew up are more fair than previous attempts to control importing."

"So you think it'll work?"

"It'll certainly help, especially if we can prove just where the plants are…what are you doing?"

"I'd think it was pretty obvious," he mumbled, as his hands moved gently over her body.

"Tristan, its…oh…"

Grinning, he kissed her, "Is that a good 'oh'?"

"Mm hm," she sighed and rolled onto her back, giving him better access.

He caught her lips again in a lingering kiss, "Let's discuss this tomorrow. I know a better way to spend our time in bed."

* * *

Cady sighed in disappointment when she woke to an empty bed the next morning. She had a vague memory of Tristan kissing her forehead and whispering that he loved her before he left. 

_I don't care what's going on,_ she thought grumpily. _But when we get married, we are going to spend at least three straight days in bed, no matter where we go on our honeymoon. Honeymoon? We haven't even given that any thought. Maybe we could go back to his parent's house on Cape Cod._

With that happy thought in her head, she got up and wrapped her robe around her. The ball was just three days away and it had taken a lot of convincing to keep her father from postponing the ball and the fact that there were fewer reported incidents downtown and six gang leaders were under arrest and awaiting trial helped.

After a quick shower and a fresh dress, Cady left her room in search of some breakfast.

"Cady!"

She turned to see Tess hurrying down the hall. "Hey, Tess, what's up?"

"I was looking everywhere for you. Mom said that if things continue as they have been and it's safe, we can go shopping for a new outfit next week."

"Cool, any idea what you want to get?"

Tess fell into step beside her sister as they headed towards the kitchen, "I don't know. Something totally new and different."

"How're you going to wear your hair?"

"I don't know, what do you think? Should I try it up? I only ever pull it back into a ponytail, but maybe I could try something new."

"You don't want to be too fancy, it might intimidate him. You want simple and pretty and, well, you're already very pretty Tess."

The younger girl sighed, twirling a lock of her straight, dark hair. "I wish I looked more like you."

"Don't ever say that," Cady reprimanded, wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders. "You are beautiful Tess, you have amazing eyes and lovely hair. You should never wish to be anyone other than who you are because you're a great person."

Tess rolled her eyes, "You sound like Dad."

"Our father is a very smart man. Just don't tell him I said that or else he'll never let me live it down."

Tess giggled, "Yeah, the last thing we need is him spouting out more useless advice."

Cady laughed, "Now you have to be nice to me or else I'll tell him you said that."

Declan and Gideon stood in the kitchen sipping coffee when their sisters entered.

"How was practice?" Cady asked, getting out some plates.

"Fine. Your man is getting better," Declan said.

"Of course he is, he's incredible."

Gideon rolled his eyes, "Please don't start gushing, it's too early."

"So, Tess," Declan began, teasingly. "I hear you have a date."

"It's none of your business," she mumbled.

"Oh, it is definitely our business," Gideon said. "We can't let our sister date just anyone."

"If I had to go through this, so do you," Cady told her, taking out the makings for pancakes.

Declan wrapped a tight arm around Tess' shoulders, "So, who is this boy?"

"None of your business," she repeated.

"You can just tell us and get it over with, or we will find out our own way. Either way, we will find out." Gideon said.

"Kasen," Cady supplied.

"Is that first or last name?" Declan asked.

"First."

"Why are you helping them?" Tess cried. "I thought you were on my side."

"I am, Tess, but I want to know who this boy is too."

"Maybe Brina and I will come along and help you and Tristan chaperone," Declan said, offhanded.

Gideon nodded, "Let's make it a family affair. Lynnai and I will come too."

"No!" Tess shouted, pushing her brother away. "Why do you have to embarrass me?"

"It's a brother's right. What's his last name?"

"Why? Are you going to run a background check?"

Gideon shrugged, "If need be."

"You guys suck," she whined.

"Last chance, Tess, or we find out for ourselves and then we hunt him down and give him the third degree," Declan warned.

"Fine," she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them. "His last name is Martyn."

Her three siblings all paused in what they were doing and looked at her.

"Does…does he have an older brother?" Cady asked.

"Uh, yeah, and a younger sister."

Declan stepped closer to her "What's his brother's name?"

"Um, Mike or, no, it's Mytch."

"You're going out with Mytch Martyn's younger brother?" Gideon asked, surprised.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all,

Thank you for the great reviews!

RL2, MustangAce, ZiMarquise- As always, thank you for your great support! It means somuch to me!

K- Thank you for your review! I think The Circus Comes To Town is my favorite too. And I have thought about writing more like that, I love writing the kids as young and the Force as young parents. I actually started a story a while ago that circled around Pidge and Becca becoming parents. If the muse strikes, I might write more in that vein.

Squeaky Kittie - Thanks for your review! I know, I have to be more careful with my proofreading...I have a bad habit of doing most of my writing and posting late at night and it's easy to miss some things when you're tired. But I am trying! Feel free to point out any stupid little mistakes I make and I'll fix them ASAP!

Thank you all!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

"You can't blame Kasen for who his brother is, they are two different people," Allura pointed out. 

"But I don't like the idea of Tess being around Mytch," Keith said. "He has proven to be disrespectful toward the royal family."

She sat on the edge of his desk, "She won't be alone with Kasen, Mytch won't be there, and we will meet him before they go out."

Her husband sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, "You know, we are her parents, we can just tell her she's not allowed to go out with this boy."

"But why, Keith? This boy hasn't done anything wrong and Tess really likes him. The least we can is meet Kasen before we decide whether or not to forbid her to see him."

"Fine, but I reserve the right to not like him at first sight," he grumbled.

Allura smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek, "You said the same thing about Cady's first date."

"I still think that."

"I guess it's a good thing you like Tristan."

"I never said that."

"Keith."

He took her hands and pulled her onto his lap, "I tolerate him for my daughter's sake, but know that if he ever does anything to hurt or upset her, I will kill him."

"Oh stop it. Tristan adores Cady and she feels the same way about him. You couldn't ask for a better husband and partner for her."

Keith mumbled something into the nape of her neck as he pressed kisses to her skin.

"What was that?" She asked, his hot breath caressing the back of her neck.

"I hate it when you're right," he whispered into her ear.

Allura slid her arms around his neck and kissed him, "I would think you'd be used to it by now."

He continued nuzzling her throat, "You would think so, but you are always amazing me with your brilliance and wit."

She smiled and looked down at him, "Are you coming on to me?"

"Is it working?"

"You would think," Allura teased, "that after twenty one years of marriage, you would have become more smooth with your flirtations."

"I'm smooth," he insisted, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck and bringing her closer. "I am very suave. You can't resist me, Your Highness."

"You're right," she whispered, closing the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. "But I must."

"What?" Keith looked up surprised to see she had jumped from his lap.

"I must resist you for now, darling, I have work to do."

He groaned, "You're a mean tease."

"Always have been, sweetie."

"You _will_ pay for that."

She paused at his door and tossed him a smile over her shoulder, "I'll be looking forward to it, babe."

"There you are, Mom," Cady said running into Allura in the hallway. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Allura asked, slowing down to let her daughter catch up to her.

"I need to go in to town, the florist called and said the roses came in, but they aren't the colors I ordered and they won't be able to get new ones in before the ball. But they said that if we came down I could pick out any flowers I wanted to make up for it."

Allura bit back a smile, "It's all right, Cady, I'm sure that whatever roses they got in will be just fine."

"But they're orange and lavender."

"How did pink and white turn into orange and lavender?"

Cady shrugged, her voice rising in frustration, "I don't know. But I cannot have orange roses at this ball, Mother."

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'll have to tell your father and get some guards to go with us."

"Sky said she would come."

"Okay," Allura checked her watch. "We'll meet in Castle Control in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Mom."

* * *

"They're just flowers," Tristan sighed as Cady stood in his doorway. 

"They are not _just flowers_," she gasped. "This is our engagement ball, Tristan, there will be people from all over, including photographers!"

He continued to stare at her blankly.

"Fine," she sighed angrily. "You are such a _man_! I'll just go with Sky and my mother."

"Okay."

"Jerk."

Chuckling, Tristan stood and crossed to her, "I'll go if you want me to."

She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him, "No, I don't want you to go."

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to beg and try to fix the fact that you've angered me?"

"Nope."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

He flashed his most charming smile, "Beautiful, you've already agreed to marry me, I know that this will not make you break up with me."

"Conceited jerk."

Tristan threw his head back and laughed, "I love you, so much, Cady."

"Nope, not enough."

"My beautiful, beautiful Princess," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "I will gladly go anywhere with you. But I'm waiting for a call from Erik."

All anger and irritation she felt quickly evaporated and she clutched his upper arms, "You're going to talk to Erik? I'm dying to know what he's doing, he is going to make up with Sky, isn't he?"

"He's certainly going to try."

"You have to tell me everything you guys talk about."

"We'll see."

"Tristan."

"Hey, I don't expect you to tell me everything you and Sky discuss in private."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "I just…"

"You just what?"

"I just want them back together, to have what we have, to be happy again."

He smiled and kissed her gently, "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Be careful, stay close to your mother and Sky."

"I will."

"Don't wander off, make sure your communicator is with you at all times."

"I will."

"Come see me as soon as you get back so I know you're back."

"I will."

"On second thought, maybe I will go with you and call Erik when we get back."

"No," Cady shook her head. "We'll be fine, we're just going to the florists. Sky and Brina are going and two guards are driving us. We'll be fine. Talk to Erik and teach him how to be charming and sweet enough to win Sky back."

"I will."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you in a little while."

"There you are."

Cady looked over her shoulder and saw Declan standing in the doorway, a scowl on his face. "What's your problem?"

"Brina wanted to go into town too and somehow I got dragged into it."

"_Somehow_?" Tristan teased.

"Okay, I was told I was going," he corrected himself. "How'd you get out of it?"

"I'm expecting a call. Look after my woman for me, would ya?"

Declan rolled his eyes, "Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Cady kissed Tristan quickly, "I'll see you soon."

"Have fun."

"You too," she called over her shoulder as she joined her brother in the hall. "Come on, Dec, if we get a move on, maybe we'll have time to hit the shoe store."

"Oh goody."

"What crawled up your butt?" Cady asked cheerfully.

"I just have better things to do than escort you girls downtown."

"This is the best thing you could be doing right now," Brina said as she walked out of her room. "Stop being a jerk."

"I can think of a few other things I'd rather be doing," he said suggestively.

Cady made a gagging sound.

"But the fact is that I just walked in on my sister making out with her boyfriend, so my mood has been shattered," he sneered.

Brina laughed and took his hand, "I'm sure you'll be in the mood again soon enough."

"Please stop," Cady pleaded. "I don't want to even think about that."

"There you are," Allura said when the three of them entered Castle Control where she stood with Keith, Tess, and Sky. "I was about ready to leave without you."

"Tess, are you coming too?" Cady asked.

"Yeah, if we have time, Mom said we could swing by the boutique and I can look for something to wear," she said shyly.

Declan groaned.

"All right," Allura clapped her hands. "Let's go."

"Are you guys armed?" Keith asked the three Force members.

"Yes, sir."

"And you have your communicators?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cady?"

She tapped the communicator attached to her waistband, "Yup."

"Allura?"

The Queen clicked her heels together and saluted, "Yes, sir."

He sent her an unconvincing glare, "Okay, stay together, all of you. Tess, no wandering off."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not a child, Dad."

Keith smiled despite himself, "Sorry, kiddo, but you are and you're my child, so stick close to the others."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled.

"The car should be ready for you, I'll walk down to the garage with you."

"Have you heard from Erik?" Cady asked Sky as they left.

"Uh, no, not since the day before yesterday," Sky told her friend.

"Oh, the car."

Red's pilot smiled, the last gift Erik had sent her was a model of a silver Mustang, exactly like the one they had rented to drive from Chicago to Boston when they had been on Terra. "Yeah, the car."

"Okay, we're going to the florist first and try to fix this minor fiasco," Allura said when they were all settled in the car. "And then we're going to the boutique and, if there's time, the shoe store."

"Oh come on," Declan sighed. "When I agreed to this, no one had mentioned clothing shopping."

"If you're good, you can pick out some clothes for yourself," Allura told him.

"Thanks, Ma."

It was a busy day in Alforia, the streets were full of traffic, both foot and car. They were lucky enough to find a parking place near the florist and climbed out. Brina went first, followed by Allura with Tess and Cady, Sky walked along side them, and Declan brought up the rear. They were stopped frequently as people congratulated Cady on her engagement. The news had been leaked by the media a few days before, much to the Princess' disappointment. She had really hoped to make the announcement at the ball, now it was all a formality. But she smiled and happily accepted their good wishes, she even held out her hand for the few people bold enough to ask to see her ring.

Allura glanced over her shoulder and did a double take when she saw her son. He was standing, arms crossed, a stern expression on his face as he watched people talk to his sister. At that moment, Declan was the spitting image of his father. She caught his eye and smiled softly at him. He acknowledged her with a nod and a small smile.

When they finally made it to the door of the florists, Declan volunteered to stand outside while Brina and Sky accompanied them inside. He leaned against the wall and, to the untrained eye, he appeared to be bored and practically dozing off. But in reality, he was acutely aware of every person who walked past and entered or left the store.

"Oh, Your Highness," the owner of the flower shop walked quickly and nervously over to Allura and Cady. "I am so, so sorry for the mistake, we will do everything in our power to fix this."

Allura smiled and took his hand in hers, "Please, don't worry, mistakes happen, you have so many beautiful flowers I am sure we won't have any problems finding replacements."

Cady was already scanning the glass fronted refrigeration units with Sky at her side. Brina hung back a bit where she could see all three of the royal women. Allura continued to speak with the store owner while Cady and Sky and Tess wandered the store.

"Oh, this is pretty, Cady, come look!"

She followed her younger sister's voice and joined Tess on the other side of the store. "Oh, Tessy, they are pretty," Cady sighed, gently fingering the long white petals with what appeared to be pale pink stripe painted down the centered. They appeared to be very similar to Stargazer Lilies.

"A lovely choice," the owner declared.

"We could use them as the main flower in the centerpieces," Allura mused. "Can you show us what flowers you have that would compliment these."

The four women spent over half an hour with the florist, planning and designing centerpieces even more elegant than the original ones. Cady felt her spirits raise when she realized that what she had thought was a disaster was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. As a matter of fact, she found that she liked the new flowers even more.

"Wake up, soldier," she teasingly poked Declan in the arm as they left the shop.

He rolled his eyes and stood up straight, "Geez, I never thought you would finish."

"Oh, it wasn't that long. Lighten up, bro," she slung her arm good naturedly around his shoulders.

"Cady." Tess appeared at her side, whispering out of the corner of her mouth.

The Princess left her brother's side and turned to her sister, "What?"

"Now, be subtle, but over there, by the bookstore, the boy in the green shirt."

Cady lifted her gaze and swept it down the street, "The cutie with dark hair?"

"Yeah," Tess hissed excitedly. "That's Kasen."

"Really?" Cady waved Sky over and pointed him out to her.

"Oh, he is cute," Sky agreed.

As though he could sense their eyes on him, Kasen looked up and caught sight of Tess. He grinned and waved at her. She blushed bright red and shyly returned his wave.

Declan narrowed his eyes and watched this interaction. Kasen looked way too much like Mytch. Right on sight, he did not like Kasen Martyn.

"Hi, Tess," Kasen crossed the street and stopped in front of the young Princess. "How're you doing?"

"Hi, Kasen," she smiled demurely, avoiding his gaze. "I'm, uh, I'm fine, how're you?"

"Uh, good."

Sky had the good graces to pretend she wasn't listening, but Cady stood at her sister's side and watched the uncomfortable interaction. "Hi there."

Tess suddenly remembered she wasn't alone. "Oh, uh, Kasen, this is my sister, Cady, her friend, Sky, my brother Declan, my mother, and that's Brina."

The young man's cheeks darkened with a blush as he tried to appear unruffled, "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed stiffly at his waist and offered Allura a nervous smile. "Your Highness."

"Kasen, it's a pleasure to meet you," Allura offered her hand to him. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you."

Tess' face burned even brighter at her mother's words.

Her words seemed to make Kasen even more nervous and he stammered, "Uh, well, it was nice meeting you all, but, uh, I have to go. I'm meeting my brother. I'll, uh, I'll talk to you later, Tess."

"Okay," she smiled. "Bye, Kasen."

"Bye Tess."

"Oh Tessy, he's adorable," Allura gushed when he was out of earshot.

"I can't believe you told him you had heard wonderful things about him," Tess gasped. "That was so embarrassing, Mom."

Allura laughed and threw her arm around her daughter, "Oh, sweetheart, what good is being a mother if I can't embarrass my kids once in a while."

"I don't like him," Declan whispered to Brina as they brought up the rear.

"Oh, stop it, you didn't even talk to him. What is with you today? What has you stressing out?"

He looked around and then back down at her, "I don't like this. I don't think we should've come to town, I have a bad feeling."

She furrowed her brow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't want to linger anymore than necessary."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Dec, we won't let anything happen to them."

He sighed as he watched his sisters and mother enter the boutique, "Yeah, but I'll feel better when we're back at the castle."

Twenty minutes later, Declan sat in a chair watching as the four women stood outside the dressing rooms and called out advice to Tess.

"That skirt was just too short, young lady," Allura said. "You know your father won't approve and I didn't like the color. Try on the green dress."

"It makes me look like an old woman!" Tess called back.

"It does not!"

"Try on the yellow one," Cady suggested. "Yellow looks so nice on you."

Declan sighed and checked his watch again. Nightfall would be coming in another hour or so and he had hoped to be home by then. He looked over and saw Tess walk out dressed in a yellow sundress with a fitted bodice and a full skirt that fell to mid-calf. His mother and older sister gushed and declared it to be the perfect dress. _Finally_, he thought. _Now we can get out of here_.

"Do we have time to go to the shoe store?" Tess asked hopefully.

Allura glanced at her watch, "Of course, sweetie."

Declan groaned and pushed himself to his feet, "I'm going to go out front for a minute."

Allura waved her hand at him, "Okay, honey, we won't be long now."

He went out front and stood by the front door, watching as people passed him by. A few recognized him and called out greetings to him, he waved or nodded in response. After a few minutes someone appeared at his side, leaning against the wall beside him.

Declan didn't bother to hide his look of disgust, "I have nothing to say to you, Martyn."

Mytch continued to stare straight ahead, "Fine. Then listen. I don't want your sister seeing my brother any more than you want her seeing him. I would suggest you nip these little flirtations in the bud."

Declan straightened and turned to face the other man. "Is that a threat?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Martyn, and if I so much as catch you looking at my sister, any of them, I will take you down."

"Well, _Your Highness_, that sounds like a threat to me," Mytch growled.

"No, it was a promise," Declan vowed.

They both looked up at the sound the bell on the door. The sounds of chattering women preceded his mother, sisters, and teammates as they left the store. Declan glanced back and caught sight of Mytch's back as he disappeared in the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"All right," he announced. "Let's head back home."

Allura shook her head, "Not just yet, Declan, we want to run into the shoe store real quick."

"I really think we should go home."

"Nonsense, it's still early."

Brina fell into step beside him as they walked down to the shoe store, "What is it, Dec?"

In a low voice he told her what had just happened with Mytch. They stopped outside the store while the others went inside.

"He wouldn't actually try anything with Tess, would he?" Brina asked.

"We're not going to give him the chance," Declan said, pulling open the door to follow the others inside.

"Really?" Tess asked excitedly. "I can have heels?"

Allura smiled, "Yes, just don't fall and break your ankle."

The young girl took a few practice steps in the shoes, walking awkwardly.

"Whoa, Tess, _sexy_," Cady teased, walking over to her.

Declan walked up and down the store aisles. There was only three other people in the store, the clerk, a young man stocking shelves, and a woman trying on boots. He followed the familiar voices of his sisters and walked over to see the two of them comparing shoes. "Come on, aren't you done yet?"

"You can't rush shoe shopping," Cady replied.

"Since when do you need a new pair of shoes?"

"You can never have too many."

"Really? I don't see Sky and Brina buying more shoes."

"Because they both wear different sizes, check the next aisle over."

Rolling his eyes, Declan turned and walked to the next aisle. He found Brina sitting on a bench trying on a pair of sandals while Sky was scanning the shelves for a pair of boots in her size. "Way to guard, you guys."

"Oh stop it," Sky sighed. "I don't think we have to worry about a pair of pumps attacking anyone."

"Yeah, well, while you guys were giggling over dresses in the boutique, Mytch came up to me and threatened Tess if she didn't stop seeing Kasen."

Sky turned to look at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you now. I am still your commander and you will do what I tell you."

Nodding, Sky moved past him, grumbling under her breath about 'Big-headed, immature, morons.' He wasn't sure if she was talking about him or Mytch.

Brina sat on the bench, her boots beside her and her feet in a pair of sparkling, strappy sandals that showed off her pink painted toenails. Declan found himself staring at her feet and wondering when sandals had become sexy. The bell on the door jingled.

"Declan?"

He met her eyes, "What?"

"Knock it off. You're panicking for no reason."

"I'm not panicking. Put your boots back on and get ready to go, it's getting dark out and I'd like to be back at the castle before then."

"Yes, sir."

He moved to return to his sisters but turned back, "Brina."

"What?" She asked sharply, pulling her socks back on.

"Buy the sandals."

"Excuse me?"

"Better yet," he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out some cash. "Let me buy them for you, your feet look really sexy in them."

She smiled and wiggled her toes before shoving her feet back in boots, "Why thank you, commander."

He was about to make some flirty remark when he heard Sky's voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Declan and Brina jumped to their feet and hurried over to see what was going on. In the next aisle over, Sky stood in front of Cady and Tess, shielding them from Mytch, her hand resting on the butt of her weapon.

Mytch raised both hands, a condescending smile on his face, "No need for the weapon, Collier, I do believe I am free to shop in here if I want to."

"That may be, but I don't think you wear a woman's size six," Declan said from behind him.

Allura, who had been in the children's department looking for a pair of dress shoes for Nicky, hurried over when she heard the commotion.

"Your Highness," Mytch bowed.

She nodded but didn't speak, drawing herself up to her full height.

"Maybe it would be best if you left," Declan said.

"Yes, maybe it would," Allura added stiffly.

"I was released from the Brigade, I am no longer under your command," Mytch replied lightly.

Brina moved to the side, offering her protection to the Queen while Declan stood face to face with the angry ex-pilot.

"Mytch, come on, let's go," Kasen called, entering the store.

"Just a second, Kase," Mytch called back.

The younger man followed his brother's voice to where he stood, facing down the Voltron Commander. Kasen's face paled and his eyes went instantly to Tess who was peering around from behind Sky. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Mytch, come on, _now_," Kasen pleaded. "Or I'll tell Dad."

Mytch leaned in to Declan and whispered, "This isn't over."

"No, it isn't," Declan agreed.

Allura laid her hand on Declan's arm and he took a step back.

They all stood at attention until they heard the bell on the door again.

"We're leaving. Now." Declan said through clenched teeth.

"Okay, sweetie," Allura held her hand out to Tess. "Let's pay for the shoes. Sky, why don't you go see if they can move the car down here, then we can leave right from here."

"Yes, Ma'am," Sky nodded and hurried from the store.

Brina rubbed her hand over Declan's back, surprised to feel him tremble, as she walked past to escort the others to the cash register. He took a deep breath to try and calm his anger before joining them.

Sky walked quickly through the people crowding the narrow sidewalks as she made her way toward the car parked in front of the florist. It was growing dark and she looked upward to see clouds moving in signaling a storm. That simple movement had caused enough distraction that she was shocked to feel someone grab her arm. Before she could react, she was pulled into the narrow alleyway between the bakery and the boutique and pinned face first against the wall. The brick scratched her cheek and fear shot through her as someone grabbed the weapon from her belt.

"You need to tell your Queen to mind her own business," a voice hissed in her ear. "Tell her to stop interfering in the lives of people who are just trying to have a little fun."

Sky took a deep breath and used the one arm that wasn't pinned behind her and pushed back from the wall. She whirled around, turning the tables on the man, dropping him to the ground, pressing her knee into his back and twisting his arm painfully. Wrenching her weapon from his hand, she released his arm and pressed the barrel to his neck. "Move and I won't hesitate to shoot," she snarled.

The young man shook but laid still.

Pulling her communicator off her belt, she called the police department in town, figuring they would get there faster than any of the castle guards. And she was right. In a matter of a couple of moments, two police officers arrived to find Sky in the same position, her knee in the small of the man's back, her blaster pressed into his neck. Her hair was disheveled and her cheek was scrapped and bleeding a bit, but otherwise, she was fine.

Declan and Brina escorted his mother and sisters to the car. He was more than a little angry that Sky had not followed his mother's instructions to have the car moved to the shoe store. When they reached the car and Sky was no where to be seen, the anger turned to worry and he unclipped his communicator.

The officers had just pulled the man to his feet and handcuffed his hands behind him when Sky's communicator went off. "Collier."

"Sky, where are you?" Declan demanded.

"I was just about to call you," she said. "There was an incident, I was attacked."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, the police are here and I am going to the station to make a statement."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She smiled softly, "Uh, no, thanks, Dec, that's not necessary. You could send a car down to the station in about ten or fifteen minutes, it looks like there is going to be a storm and I don't feel much like walking back in it."

"No problem, Sky, I'll take care of it." Declan climbed into the waiting car with the others and told them what Sky had just said.

Cady gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth, "Oh no! Is she okay?"

"She seemed to be."

"Drop me off at the station, I want to wait with her."

Declan shook his head, "No, it's not safe."

"Oh come on, Declan, I'll be at the police station. Nothing will happen."

"No."

"He's right, sweetie," Allura patted her daughter's leg. "I know you want to be with her for support, but we would all feel better if you were safe in the castle."

Cady sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, an angry expression crossed her beautiful face.

* * *

Sky told the sergeant on duty everything that had happened and learned that the man who had accosted her was a gang member and he had been high when he was brought in. The statement had only taken ten minutes and rather than a castle car waiting for her, the front door to the station opened and her father walked in. 

"Sky, are you okay?"Lance asked walking behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I was up at the castle when Declan came in to ask for car and when he told us why, I told him I'd come down instead." He stopped beside the sergeant's desk and laid his hand on her shoulder. "You just about done?"

The man behind the desk tapped the keys and nodded, "I'm printing her statement now. All I need is for you to read it and sign it, Sky, and then you can go."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Lance took her chin in his hand and tilted her face toward him, "You were scratched up."

"It's nothing."

"All the same, I want you to see Becca when we get back to the castle, have her clean and dress it."

"Yes, sir."

When they returned to the castle, Sky had to fill Keith in on what had happened, then she visited Becca who cleaned and dressed her wound before finally retiring to her room. She wasn't hungry, more tired than anything else. Nicky had taken Figment for a walk and the puppy was eager to play when she arrived. Sitting on the foot of her bed, she played fetch and tug-of-war until Figment stopped to run over to her water bowl in the corner.

Sky fell back against her bed and closed her eyes, suddenly wishing Erik was here. She wanted to crawl in bed and just be held and the feeling was overwhelming. She rolled on her side when Figment jumped up on the bed and greeted her with a face of wet puppy kisses.

Wishing to be alone to wallow in self pity, Sky groaned when there was a knock on her door. "Go away!"

Ignoring her, Cady slid the door open, "If you wanted to be alone you should have locked the door."

"What do you want Cady?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine."

"You didn't eat, Mom's worried."

Sky smiled unconvincingly, "I'm fine, really, I'm just not hungry."

"Okay, so Tristan spoke with Erik."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, oh."

Sky hesitated, wanting to ask about it, but not wanting to appear desperate. "Uh, how…how is he?"

"Eager to see you."

Sky groaned and rolled onto her stomach.

Cady laid out on the bed beside her, scratching Figment's stomach. "What is it?"

"I want to see him, I miss him so much," Sky mumbled into her pillow.

"Then tomorrow you guys can fix this and get back together."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because…how do I know he won't do this again? This is the second time he's dumped me."

"You dumped him this time."

"No, I wanted to talk, he was the one who left."

"You gave him back his ring."

"You're not helping me here, Cady."

"What do you want me to say?"

Sky sighed and buried her face in her pillow.

"I think," the Princess continued. "That he realizes what a mistake he made in leaving and he wants to try and fix it. Tristan said that he has changed, something happened over the past month and Erik seems to be doing so much better. He misses you and he loves you."

"I know."

"And you miss him and love him."

"But we aren't going to work it out if he can't talk to me."

"Well, that's why he's coming early tomorrow. He wants to talk to you."

Sky turned her head and faced her friend, "I do miss him. A lot."

"Then fix this."

Sky nodded and pushed herself up into a sitting position, "We'll see what happens."

Cady took the end of the knotted rope that Figment offered her and tugged gently, "I have a good feeling about this."

"I hope so."

They both jumped as the castle alarms went off. Two steps ahead of Cady, Sky ran from her room and quickly joined the others in Castle Control. Keith and Allura waited, nervously, for the team to arrive.

"What is it?" Declan asked.

Keith held a piece of paper in his hand, "Tess is gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Gideon demanded.

"Allura went to get her, but she was not in her room, we searched the castle and couldn't find her. I went back to her room and found her computer on, she had been checking her email and I printed this off." He held out the piece of paper in his hand.

Declan took it and they all gathered around to read it.

**Tess,**

**Can you get away for a few minutes? I would like to talk to you. I'm sorry for what my brother did earlier today, I had nothing to do with it. If you can, meet me in town at the café.**

**Kasen**

"Did you all the Martyns?" Declan asked.

Keith nodded, "Kasen claims he didn't write the email, he just got home and hadn't even had a chance to get online. And we called the café, but no one has seen her there either."

"What about Mytch?"

"No one knows where he is. We have Pidge working on it, trying to find out what computer sent that email to her."

"Where do you want us to start?" Declan asked.

"I've contacted Paton," Keith said, rubbing gentle circles on Allura's back, trying to reassure her. "The police are going to the Martyn house to speak with them. I have guards searching the castle, but I'm sure she is gone. I want you guys outside, searching the grounds for any sign of Tess."

"Yes, sir."


	13. Chapter 13

The search of the castle grounds turned up nothing. Allura was sitting in Castle Control, Cady at her side, when the Force returned. Keith stood with Lance and Pidge at the monitor, speaking with Paton. Allura looked up expectantly, but Declan shook his head, letting her know they had found nothing.

"All right, Paton, let us know the second you hear anything," Keith said before disconnecting the call and turning to the others. "Well?"

"Nothing," Declan said tensely.

"We have an APB out, every police officer and guard who is available is out looking for Tess and Mytch Martyn."

"You think he has her?" Brina asked.

"He's our best lead."

"Who is talking to his family and friends?" Sky asked.

"Paton has gone to speak with his family personally," Keith explained. "She didn't think we should, for obvious reasons. She said his family is just as distraught as we are, they said that since he had been let go from the Brigade, he had changed, hanging out with new people. They're worried and willing to work with us to find out what happened."

Gideon nodded, "What about Kasen?"

"We have witnesses who saw him at the time the email was sent. He was no where near a computer."

"This is ridiculous," Declan exploded. "He couldn't have gotten far and I can't believe that no one saw the two of them!"

Allura pressed a hand to her mouth, stifling a quiet sob.

Keith quickly crossed to her, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. "We'll find her."

A beeping indicated an incoming call and Lance turned to answer it. "Castle Control, Arus."

Paton's stern face appeared, "Lance, is Keith there."

Keith jogged over to the monitor, "What is it, Pat?"

"I have Mytch's brother here, he said he just remembered something that might help," she told him, stepping aside so a very nervous Kasen appeared. "Go ahead, son, tell him."

"Um, sir, I just remembered something that happened last week," the boy began, nervously tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Um, I saw Mytch last Wednesday, he was with a group of, uh, of people and they were heading down to the, uh, the western end of town, there's an old house down there."

Brina stepped forward, "I know the house, its an old condemned house about a mile outside of town, kids used to hang out there when we were in school before it really started falling down."

Keith nodded and looked back at the monitor, "Thank you, we'll look into it."

"Sir," Kasen cleared his throat. "I…I wouldn't do anything to hurt Tess, I mean it. I don't…I don't know what's going on with Mytch, but I had nothing to do with it. I like Tess, a lot."

Keith's cheek twitched as he clenched his teeth. He nodded stiffly, "We'll let you know if we find anything." He disconnected the call and turned to the Force, "All right, we're going there now, Brina, I want you to lead the way."

Allura stood, but Keith stopped her with a shake of his head. "You stay here, Angel, I'll let you know if we find her. Stay here with the kids."

Cady slid an arm around her mother's shoulders and hugged her.

Within a matter of moments, the Force, along with Keith, Lance, and Pidge, sped through the streets of Alforia in two castle cars where they were joined by Paton and several of her officers. The house was just outside of town, a relic from the days before the war with Doom, long forgotten. All the windows were broken, most of them boarded up. Grass and weeds had grown to absurd heights around the building and it was hidden by several large shrubs and trees. Huge holes dotted the front porch where only two of the four front steps still remained.

Paton motioned quickly and had her men surround the house. As soon as they had pulled up, a door in the back of the house slammed open and they could all hear feet pounding the ground as people ran for cover. Keith ran onto the porch, followed by the Force. He threw his shoulder against the door, feeling it shudder. Declan braced himself and ran full force into the door, hearing it splinter as he ripped it from its hinges.

The inside of the house was dark and musty, reeking of a sickeningly sweet smoke. Footsteps were echoing everywhere as people tried to escape. Keith grabbed the first person he could, a teenage boy dressed in sweats with a wild look in his eyes. "Where is she?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" The boy cried, his voice rising to hysterics. "I mean it, man, I have no idea!"

Keith slammed him against the wall, "My daughter, you piece of crap! Young girl, dark hair!"

The boy sobbed.

Keith released him, watching with disgust as he fell in heap on the floor, bawling loudly.

The Force split up, searching the numerous rooms of the ancient mansion. Declan and Gideon searched the first floor while Sky, Brina, and Tristan ran up the stairs. Sky kicked open the first door on the left, interrupting a couple in the throes of an intimate moment. The girl screamed and scrambled up, clutching her clothes to her and running past Sky. The boy jumped to his feet, not at all embarrassed by his nudity.

He stepped closer, licking his lips and looking her up and down, "Hey there, baby, you seem to have chased off my woman before I was done. What are you going to do about it?"

Her lip curled in disgust as he came closer and she saw the glassy look to his eyes, "Stay back or I swear I will shoot it right off."

He grinned maniacally, stroking his erection, "I'll be the only one shooting here."

The bile rose in her throat and Sky took a step back, one hand on her weapon.

"I'm not done," he told her, grapping her arm with surprising strength.

Before Sky could pull her weapon out, he grabbed her other arm, turning her to face him. He shoved her hard against the wall, pressing himself obscenely against her. Struggling against his grasp, Sky brought her knee up in sharp contact with his crotch.

A low squeak escaped his lips as he released her to drop his hands to his throbbing genitals.

Sky grabbed him by the shoulders and brought her knee up again, this time into his stomach. He fell to his knees, gasping and cursing. Still angry, she punched him as hard as she could in the chin and he fell back on the floor, unconscious. Not taking her eyes off him, she backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sky, you okay?" Tristan asked, jogging down the hall.

She nodded, still too disgusted to speak.

"We didn't find anything up here and I didn't see an attic, let's go see if they've found anything downstairs."

Wordlessly, she followed him.

No one had found Tess inside the house and the people they had captured were all stoned out of their minds. All of them were young, the oldest appeared to be only twenty-five, and they were either very loyal too each other or too out of it to realize what was going on.

A door slammed and Gideon burst into the hallway from what had been the basement.

"No Tess, but you're going to want to take a look down there Paton, it's a bigger drug lab than the last place."

She nodded and instructed two of her men to investigate.

Keith walked into the hall from the front room, a look of anger and frustration marred his handsome face. "Anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

The backdoor opened and slammed shut, one of the police officers ran straight to Paton. "Ma'am! We found a shed out back, it's locked, Harland went to get the tools to break in."

Keith led the way out back. The shed appeared to be as old as the house and was at the far edge of the land, practically in the woods. The big sliding wooden door wouldn't budge when he tested it. Tristan and Declan went in opposite directions around to the sides of the shed, looking for another way in. The back wall was damaged from years of neglect and having been chewed on and scratched by various woodland creatures. The bottom left corner appeared to be rotting quickly.

Declan found it first and poked at it with his boot, watching as splinters of wood fall. Grabbing the edge of the shed for support, he brought his foot back and slammed it into the wood plank, grateful for the steel toe. His foot went right through.

Tristan saw him and came over to help. The two of the kicked and swore before Tristan took out his weapon and shot down, weakening the wood even more and they widened the hole. Declan fell to his knees and peered inside the dimness.

He gasped and swore when he found himself face to face with Mytch. Recovering quickly, he reached through the sizeable hole he and Tristan had created and grabbed the front of Mytch's shirt, pulling him forward. "You worthless son of a bitch, where is she?"

Mytch struggled and pulled at Declan's arm, but found he was no match for a majorly pissed off older brother.

Somewhere, they could hear the sound of wood splintering as the officers struck the door repeatedly with an ax, working to get in.

"I swear to you," Declan hissed into the former pilot's face. "If you so much as harm a hair on her head, I will personally kill you with my bare hands and no one will miss you."

Keith took the ax from the officer and took to swinging it himself. Splinters of wood gave way to large chunks as he fought his way through the door.

The shed was lit by a single lantern and reeked of the same strange smell that permeated the house and a thick haze that left them all feeling a bit dizzy. In the back of the small room, they could see Mytch's back as he struggled against Declan's grip. Another man and a woman tried to run out, but were grabbed and led away by officers.

Keith's eyes swept over the room and settled on a small form on the floor against the side wall. Her head was down and her arms were bound with a belt and a scarf in her mouth. He ran to her and scooped her up, carrying her out into the fresh air. Gently, his heart in his throat, Keith laid her down, took the scarf from her mouth and the belt from around her wrists.

Lance, Pidge, Sky and Brina joined him, kneeling beside her.

"She's breathing," he said hoarsely, softly tapping her cheek. "Come on, Tessy, wake up kiddo."

Gideon ran around the back of the shed where Declan still had a death grip on Mytch. "Let him go, Dec, Paton wants to take him in to the station."

"Where's Tess?" Declan asked, not taking his eyes off Mytch.

"Dad has her."

"I know where you live, if she is hurt at all, I will kill you," Declan vowed again before releasing his grip.

"Come on," Gideon took his brother's arm and they and Tristan ran around to the front of the shed.

Paton and two officers were escorting a handcuffed Mytch to join the other people they had taken into custody.

"Tess," Keith rubbed her hand between his. "Come on, honey, wake up. Come on, it's all right, wake up."

"Is, uh, is she okay?" Declan asked nervously.

"The shed was filled with smoke," Brina said quietly, coming to his side and taking his hand. "When she comes to, she'll probably be high or sick."

Tess' eyes fluttered and opened slowly. She blinked and looked around, her eyes flying open in a panic, her body began shaking and she gasped in air.

Keith helped her into a sitting position and hugged her, gently rubbing her back, "Calm down, Tessy, calm down. You're okay, honey, calm down so you can catch your breath."

She sobbed and clutched the front of his shirt, "Wh-what's goin' on?"

"You're okay, sweetie, we're going home. Can you stand?"

"I…I feel weird, Daddy, somethin's not right!" Her voice tumbled out in a high pitched hurry.

"I know, sweetie," Keith got to his knees and took the hand Lance offered him, helping him to his feet. "We're going home, Tessy, you'll be all right." He groaned as his age caught up with him and he lifted his daughter, cradling her in his arms. "Call Becca, have her waiting for us when we get home."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all!

Thanks for the great reviews! Red Lion2, you touched on something in your last review that will be answered in this chapter, I was glad to see you picked up on that.

There is only one more chapter in this story. Will it be my last Voltron story? I honestly don't know. If the muse strikes, I will run with it. I might do a quick 1 or 2 shot about Cady's wedding or I might do more with the original Force and them as young parents. Who knows. At the moment, I'm wrapped up in my Harry Potter stories and my muse is running rampant there :) We'll have to see what happens next.

Thank you!

Failte

* * *

All in all, over twenty people were taken to the station for questioning. Most of them too stoned to be of any help. They were all taken to the detox center in the new wing of the hospital where they were cared for under police supervision, all except for Mytch and the man and woman who had been in the shed with him. Those three were kept in the cells at the station to sober up.

The second Allura heard about what happened, she ordered the demolition of the abandoned house as soon as the police finished gathering any evidence they needed. She and Keith stayed by Tess' bedside while she slept off the aftereffects of having been drugged. Becca assured them that she would be fine, Tess had inhaled it secondhand and the effects wouldn't be as strong as if she had smoked it directly. Given a good night's sleep and some fluids, she would be just fine.

Brina knocked on the door to Declan's room where he had disappeared to as soon as they returned.

"What?"

"It's me," she called through the closed door.

"Come on in."

Brina typed in the code to unlock the door and entered. Declan was stretched out on his bed, his ankles crossed, his arms folded behind his head, and his eyes closed. Music played softly from his stereo.

"Dec?"

Not opening his eyes, he held his hand out to her and beckoned her closer.

She sat on the edge of his bed and took the hand he offered, "You're worrying me, Declan."

His eyes opened slightly and he smiled, "I'm fine, Brin, really."

"Tristan was worried about you," she said, stretching out beside him. "He said you were behaving like a madman."

"Don't mess with my sisters."

Brina kissed his cheek, "Hon, what is going on with you?"

"Did I ever tell you that when I was young, an old friend of my mother's, Kadmus, told us that there was something special about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"He said there was a special type of magic in me, I could see things."

"Declan, you're scaring me."

He rolled onto his side and faced her, "I can sometimes see things in my dreams, things that affect my family. When I was little, my parents thought there was something wrong with me, so they called Kadmus. He examined me and Gideon and he said that I had a special sight while Gideon is an empath. He's acutely tuned in to people and their emotions, especially people he's really close to. Ever notice how everyone feels a little better when he's around? He has a calming influence on us all and he knows how to help people. And what he has with Lynnai is really special. They connected at a very young age. Mom always said he was the most sensitive boy she had ever known."

"What do you mean you have a _special sight_?" Brina asked quietly.

"I can sometimes see what is going to happen to people I am close to before it happens, usually in dreams. It started last week, the dreams were dark and abstract and I was having bad feelings about all three of my sisters. Over the past few nights, they'd cleared enough for me to see that it was Tess who was in danger. I didn't want them to go in to town today because I knew something was going to happen, I just didn't know what. I saw her in a dark, smoky room, but I didn't know where."

"Oh, honey," Brina laid her hand on his cheek. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this before?"

He shrugged uncomfortably, "We don't want a lot of people to know. In the past, people have thought that I was psychic and that Gideon could make them happy, fix their problems. That's not how it works. There is magic on this planet and in the royal family, twins run in my mother's family and they've all had some kind of power. But it is directly connected to our family and the people closest to us."

"When Cady had been taken…"

He nodded, "I can't always pick out the details, but I can usually tell when someone in the family is going to be in danger. I've been accused of being overprotective and Cady can be very stubborn, not always listening to my warnings. I can't always give the where and the when, I can only keep a closer eye on whoever is threatened and hope I can do my best to stop whatever is going to happen."

"That's a lot of stress for someone to have dumped on them."

"Yeah, well, imagine being twelve years old and knowing that the man who was the closest thing to a grandfather you've ever had was going to go to bed one night and not wake up the next morning."

"You saw Koran's death?" She whispered, disbelievingly.

He nodded slowly.

"Oh, Dec, that's awful, I'm so sorry. I wish I had known about this."

"I've learned from it, I hope to use it to help people."

"We should have listened when you said you had a bad feeling going in to town."

"Well, my feelings aren't always completely accurate. I once started dreaming about something bad happening to Cady and all that happened was that she fell and scrapped her knee. If I had more to go on, more evidence to back up my dreams, then I would have gone to my father. But right now, with the ball and everything, I didn't want to give him more to worry about until I was sure there was something to worry about."

"How do you know when to go to your father?"

"When I don't think I can handle it on my own. It was stupid of me to hesitate this time, but I thought I could handle Mytch."

"You could handle Mytch, just not when you're greatly outnumbered by a group of drugged out psychos."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Thanks, Brin."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know. This just isn't something that comes up in regular conversation."

"True. Are there any other…unusual quirks about you that I should know about?"

"Well," he slid his hand up and down her arm. "I've been told I am unbelievably sexy."

"It doesn't count if you're telling yourself that."

"Nah, I heard some hot redhead tell me that."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"You might," he tangled his hand in her hair. "Ever hear of Yulanda Dolaine?"

Brina gasped angrily and smacked his arm, "Not funny, Commander."

Laughing, Declan leaned closer and captured her lips with his, "I love you, Brin."

"More than you love Yulanda?"

"Of course. With her it's all about lust, not love."

Brina sat up and crossed her arms, turning her back to him.

"Brina, I'm kidding," he sat up and brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck. "You know you're the only woman I lust after."

"No, I don't know that," she said haughtily, tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.

"My beautiful Brina, I love you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her middle and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you sticking with me and for understanding me."

She brought her arms up behind her, wrapping them around his neck, "I love you too, Dec."

"I have something for you."

"What?"

Declan released her and climbed off the bed. "It's in here somewhere," he muttered, digging in the middle drawer of his desk. "Ah, here it is."

Brina watched him with interest, wondering what he was up to.

He knelt in front of her, holding out a small box. "I didn't get a chance to wrap it or anything."

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out."

Biting her lip, she pulled the top off and whispered, "Oh, Dec, oh honey…"

"When Tristan proposed to Cady you said you would like some pretty jewelry and I saw that and it made me think of you."

She leaned forward and kissed him, "It's beautiful, I love it. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to."

Brina lifted the delicate chain and held it up. The pendent was a simple emerald solitaire cut in a rectangular shape and set in gold. "Thank you, Declan."

He took it from her and undid the clasp, leaning forward, he slid his hands around her neck and fastened it. "You're very welcome, Brina. You're the only girl for me, you know that right?"

She cupped his cheek with her hand, "And you're the only guy for me."

"Damn right," he murmured, forcing her back on the bed. "And don't you forget it."

Brina giggled as he stretched out on top of her, "I don't think you'd let me forget it."

Pressing a line of kisses down her throat, he grinned, "Let's just say I'll make sure you never forget."

* * *

Keith stood in Castle Control, feeling suddenly very old and tired.

"You okay, man?" Lance asked, stopping by on his way out.

He looked up, seemingly confused by the interruption, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"How's Tess?"

"Still sleeping."

"Any word from Paton?"

"No, we probably won't hear anything until tomorrow, you saw those kids, they were seriously messed up."

Lance nodded, "What happens now?"

"Well, that was apparently the largest of their drug labs and we've shut it down and we're going to tear down the house."

"I have to admit, man, that it feels like we're fighting a losing battle."

"What do you mean?"

"I think this drug problem is bigger than we realize."

"Lance, we defeated Doom, we can take care of this problem."

"Have you decided if you're going to have the ball or not?"

"I don't want to, but there are people already traveling from other planets. Becca said Tess will be fine in the morning, so Allura and I talked about it and if she's up to it and if Cady and Tristan still want to go through with it, we will."

"If you wanted to cancel it, the visitors coming in would totally understand."

"I know," Keith sighed. "We'll decide after we talk to Paton, see what she thinks."

* * *

The next morning the Force gathered early in the conference room. Keith sat at the head of the table, a day's growth of beard darkened his face and circles under his eyes showed his lack of sleep. Allura was still in the hospital wing with Tess, but Hunk, Lance, Pidge, and Paton were seated around the table.

"Good morning, gang," Keith greeted them half-heartedly as they sat down.

"How's Tess?" Declan asked.

"She's fine, a little spooked, understandably, but she'll be fine. Becca just wants her to stay while she eats something to make sure it stays down."

"What was she drugged with?" Brina asked.

"Becca did some testing and found that it was the smoked version of asperaine benziontate. She thinks that Tess was locked in the shed where people were smoking around her, you all saw how bad it was in there. She inhaled the secondhand smoke and it went straight to her head."

"So, what's next?" Gideon asked.

Keith nodded to Paton who took over the meeting.

"We spent last night searching the house," she explained. "And we hit the jackpot. We found correspondence from Vinn in the basement of the house, it was supposed to have been destroyed, but they didn't get the chance to before we found it. It is exactly what we needed to tie him to this. We found that he has been acting as the middleman, connecting the supplier on Planet X'tpol and the buyer here, a man by the name of Dankan Litoria and his girlfriend, Nator Vandi, they were the two others in the shed with Mytch. They had also started the gatherings at the house, it had been deserted since the war with Doom, kids hung out there all the time until a part of the second floor collapsed. It had been forgotten about until Dankan found it and he and some friends fixed the damage and squatted there. They have been meeting there for several months now, and as you all saw, whatever goes there. Charges will be filed against everyone partaking in illegal activities, including kidnapping. We're going to work with the Intergalactic Policing Force to stop the transporting of these drugs from X'tpol."

"Is this the end of all the drug problems?" Tristan asked, uncertainly.

"It will certainly be a huge dent in it."

"What do we do now?" Declan asked his father.

"Well, now that everyone is safe, you guys have the day off to prepare for the ball tomorrow."

"We're still going to have it?"

Keith nodded slowly, "Everyone is safe and sound, Tess feels all right and she said she didn't want this incident to stop the ball. Paton said she and her officers have everything under control with the people they brought in last night, quite a few out of planet guests have already started on their way here. You will all be on duty at the ball, so I expect you to be armed and ready and I am upping the number of guards on duty. So, unless you guys have anything you want to discuss, you're free to go, just stay in the castle."


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was quiet within the Castle of Lions, it was like the entire building had taken a deep breath and released it. The adrenaline from the night before had worn off and everyone had gone their separate ways to relax.

By mid-afternoon, Keith and Allura stood in Castle Control watching as their friends' approached Arus. The ship carrying Sven, Romelle, and their children had made good time, arriving earlier than anyone had planned.

"Allura!" Romelle met her cousin on the tarmac and hugged her tightly. "It's so good to see you again! How are you?"

"I'm okay," Allura said, unconvincingly.

Romelle held her at arms' length and studied her, "What is it? What happened?"

Keith stood behind his wife as their friends disembarked. He couldn't help but notice that Erik looked terrified, but the young man looked good. His hair had grown out a bit more, his scars weren't as glaringly noticeable, and he had traded in his large glasses for smaller, more fashionable ones. He was also dressed to impress, wearing a new suit. Keith's eyes shifted to Sven who was looking at him the same way Romelle was looking at Allura. "Come on inside, we'll tell you all about it."

They entered Castle Control where a guard immediately appeared and handed Keith a printout sent from Paton, explaining that Mytch had caved and agreed to testify against Dankan and Nator. He handed it to Allura and gave the others a quick explanation of what had just happened.

"Is Tess okay?" Romelle gasped.

Allura nodded, "She's fine, she's in her room now enjoying all the attention she is receiving from Nanny."

"Can I see her?" Delora asked, worried about her cousin and close friend.

"Of course, honey," Allura smiled weakly. "I know she can't wait to show you the dress she's going to wear tomorrow."

"You're still going through vith de ball?" Sven asked.

"Yeah," Keith sighed. "No one could come up with a reason not to now that everyone who was a threat is in custody."

"And Tess was mortified at the idea that this might cause the cancellation of the ball, she insisted we go on with it," Allura added.

"But everyone is okay?" Romelle asked.

Keith nodded, "Yeah. There was one incident in town yesterday, Sky was accosted on the street and she was hurt, but…"

"Sky was hurt?" Erik interrupted.

"Yeah, but…" Keith watched him run out of the room. "It was just a scratch."

Sven shook his head, smiling, "He needs to see her. Dis being apart is killing him."

"She's fine."

"_Ja_, I'm sure, but he won't believe it until he sees it."

"Where are my manners," Allura gasped. "Come on, let's get you settled in. Are you hungry?"

* * *

Sky sat on the floor in her room, playing with Figment, while Cady sat at her desk painting her nails. 

"Are you ready to see Erik?" The Princess asked, holding her hand out in front of her to examine her handiwork.

"No."

"He should be here any minute."

"No, not for a while yet. Your father said they wouldn't be here until almost dinner."

Cady turned and looked at her friend who was dressed in jeans and a dark shirt covered in dog hair. Her cheek was still red and raw and her hair was pulled back into a hasty ponytail. "Good, that will give you time to change and make yourself decent."

Sky stuck her tongue out and threw Figment's ball at her.

Cady squealed and shielded her face as the ball came flying at her, "Sky! Now I'm going to have to redo this hand!"

"Poor baby, should I take up a charity collection for you?"

"Just because you don't put any effort into your appearance…" Cady was cut off when a throw pillow hit her in the face. "Sky!"

Laughing, Sky stood and went to answer the knock at her door. The laughter died instantly when she came face to face with Erik. Her heart raced and heat flew to her face as they stared at each other in strained silence.

With a shaking hand, Erik gently touched her scrapped cheek.

Cady cleared her throat.

Sky broke their gaze and turned wordlessly to her friend, a look of nervous confusion crossing her face.

"I, uh, I have to go…paint my nails," Cady mumbled. "Um, it's nice seeing you, Erik, uh…just, uh, just don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I'll try not to," he muttered.

Sky turned and picked up Figment, pulling her sneaker out of the dog's jaws. Erik watched as she moved mechanically, picking up chew toys and discarded clothes before turning to straighten her bedding.

"Sky."

"How, uh, how was your flight?" She asked nervously, not looking at him.

"It was fine."

"You're earlier than I thought. How're your parents?"

"They're fine. Yours?"

"Good. They'll, uh, they'll be here for dinner tonight, I know they want to see you guys."

"Sky."

"I wasn't expecting you this early," she continued as she threw a pair of shoes in the closet. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's not really a surprise."

She looked up at him, a hand on her hip, "What is that supposed to mean? I am not a slob."

He smiled wanly, "There you are."

"What?"

"I can't handle this tension, Sky, we need to talk."

"Then talk."

"Could you stop cleaning, please?"

With a huff, Sky sat on the end of her bed, letting the dog jump to the floor. She watched as Figment ran to Erik, her small body trembling with excitement as she barked and tried to climb his leg to greet him.

"Hey there, Figgy," he bent and petted her. "How's it going, girl?"

Figment walked around his feet, sniffing his shoes.

"You look nice," Sky said quietly.

He looked up at her, seeing her sitting primly with her ankles crossed and her hands clasped in her lap. "So do you."

She snorted and self consciously touched her hair, "Yeah, right."

"You're beautiful, Sky."

"Don't Erik."

"Don't what?"

"Don't try to charm me. I am so confused right now."

He lowered himself into her desk chair, "So am I."

"When you left, you couldn't even stand to touch me or talk to me, now, suddenly, you want to charm and woo me. What is going on Erik? What happened?"

"It wasn't you…"

"Don't tell me it wasn't me, that it was all you. That's too cliché, even for you."

"You're not going to make it easy for me, are you?"

"No."

He chuckled nervously, "I didn't expect you to. I am going to try and get this out, to explain it to you. This isn't easy for me, Sky, I really don't like talking about this, but I also know that if I don't explain it to you, I will never have the chance to make it right by you, to try and win you back. I love you, Schuyler, more than you could possibly know and I need you to know that you didn't do anything wrong. It _was_ all me, I know it sounds cliché, but it was me, not you."

She nodded slowly, watching as he nervously played with his watchband.

Erik stood and began pacing the room. "After…after the incident, I was confused, well, no, confused doesn't seem like a strong enough word. I was really messed up. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what you could possibly want with me. I was…I was disfigured and handicapped. I couldn't imagine holding you back with this, I couldn't let you take care of me…you…you deserve more."

"Erik…"

"Please don't interrupt, I have to get this all out," he said, stopping in front of her window, finding it nearly impossible to face her while he explained. "You didn't do anything to make me think you felt the same way. You were wonderful, you were sweet and patient and I loved you so much it hurt and I was so afraid that you would grow to resent me and my injuries. I wanted to touch you, I wanted to be with you more than you could know, but I didn't want you to be disappointed. I was so afraid of letting you down, of…of not being able to be with you in the way that I could before, I allowed that fear to come between us. I was beating myself up, I convinced myself I wasn't worthy of you and that you felt nothing but pity. I couldn't imagine you marrying me and having a family with me. I was afraid of what our wedding pictures would look like. You would be beautiful, radiant, and I would be scarred and ruined. What if we had kids? Would our kids be ashamed of me? Would their friends be afraid of me?"

"I didn't know you even thought about stuff like that," she whispered.

"And I had convinced myself that you were thinking the same things." His voice was low and raw with emotion. "You never did or said anything to make me think that, but I had convinced myself you did. I knew you didn't want to break up with me, I knew you wanted to talk, but I was afraid to. I was afraid of what was going to be said, by both you and me. I was chicken. I just thought it would be easier to leave and better for you. Damn it, Sky, it killed me to leave you." He turned and saw her watching him with moist eyes. "I didn't want to go, but I was scared. And when I got home I was so miserable I couldn't seem to straighten myself out. I drank, I moped, I was horrible to Lora and my parents. I was lost, Sky."

She blinked and stood to go to him, "Erik…"

He touched her cheek, feeling the scratched skin, "My father decided to attack me with some tough love. If I was going to stay under their roof, I had to snap out of it. I had to start working out, building my strength and help him with his work and…"

"And what?" She whispered.

His face colored with embarrassment, "My, uh, my parents made me get help."

"Help?"

"I had to see a doctor, a psychologist. He, uh, he helped me talk through what had happened and helped me to see where my insecurities had led me and what they had cost me. When I told you that I would never look the same again, it was me, not you, who couldn't deal with that. He has helped me work through this and realize that you didn't leave me, I left you. It was my fault and I am sorry, Sunny," his voice broke. "I am so, so sorry. I don't think I could tell you just how sorry I am. I do love you, so much and I don't want to lose you. I screwed up, big time, but it wasn't your fault. You…you were just wonderful and sweet and amazing…and I was a total jackass. I know I am asking a lot of you. I know I screwed up in the past. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I am hoping you will give me the chance to make it up to you. I don't really know how yet, but I will."

Sky turned away from him, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hands. She didn't know what to say or what to think. It felt as though she was being torn in half. She still loved him, madly, and she had known it the second he stepped into the room. But another part of her was terrified that he would just hurt her again. That the next time something difficult happened in their lives he would try to run.

The silence was killing him and Erik pleaded, "Say something, Sky, please."

"I didn't know," she whispered. "I didn't know you felt that way. I didn't understand why you wouldn't be with me, I was so confused and scared. I didn't care that you were injured, I just didn't know how to make you believe that. I never gave thought of our wedding pictures or what our children would think. I just want you back, the old you. I don't know what to think right now."

"I, uh, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I wanted you to know everything."

"I know this wasn't easy for you, Erik, you don't like to share your deepest feelings, you're a very private person. And accepting help from your parents or a doctor or me doesn't mean you're weak. It takes a strong person to seek out and accept help." She turned to look at him, her hands shaking as she fought to keep the tears from falling. "I do love you, Erik, and I want to forgive you, but I'm scared. How do I know you won't leave again? What if something happens to me? What if I was hurt? Would you leave me?"

"No!" He cried stepping closer. "I would never leave you. I love you."

"If it had been me, what would you do?"

"I would do everything I could to make you comfortable and happy. I would care for you and love you."

"Like I wanted to do for you," she whispered.

Erik dropped his chin to his chest, feeling his life slipping through his fingers. "I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I."

Erik turned back to the window, he felt helpless and scared that he was too late. This was all his fault and he knew it, somehow he had to make it right. He turned and watched as Sky sank onto the end of her bed, twisting her hands together. His heart broke when he heard the quiet sniffle as she used the corner of her shirt to wipe a tear away. Taking a deep breath he crossed to stand in front of her and spoke in a low voice.

"I sometimes have a queer feeling with regard to you—especially when you are near me, as now: it is as if I had a string somewhere under my left ribs, tightly and inextricably knotted to a similar string situated in the corresponding quarter of your little frame. And if that boisterous Channel, and two hundred miles or so of land come broad between us, I am afraid that cord of communion will be snapt; and then I've a nervous notion I should take to bleeding inwardly. As for you,—you'd forget me."

Sky whipped her head up to look at him, her hand pressed to her mouth.

But he waited for her to speak first and it was several agonizing moments before she found her voice.

"You read _Jane Eyre_."

"You always said it was your favorite book and I thought that maybe it would help me to find a way to get through to you."

"You don't like to read."

He smirked, "And that was not an easy read."

"It's not for everyone."

"It's long and, well, pretty boring. But I read that part and, I didn't understand why Rochester didn't just come out and ask her to marry him, why he had to play all these games, but what he said there summed up how I felt, how I feel. I feel like this distance between us is going to kill me and I know I put this distance there, but it was a horrible mistake."

Sky was at a complete loss for words. That was the sweetest, most thoughtful thing he had ever done for her and it nearly broke her. "Erik?"

He slowly raised his eyes to hers.

"Will you let me help you?"

He hesitated a moment before nodding.

She stepped closer to him, "Will you trust me?"

"I do trust you, Sky."

With trembling hands, she reached up and gently removed his glasses, "You can't be afraid of me, Erik, if you want us to work this out, you can't be afraid to talk to me about everything. You have to be able to really trust me."

"I know."

Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized that she had forgiven him and that she was more than willing to give him another shot.

Erik framed her face with his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "I swear to you, Sunny, I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I trust you and I believe in you."

She stared into his eyes, seeing the remorse, the guilt, and the love reflected there. "I know you will."

He lowered his forehead to rest against hers, a tear escaped from his eye and for the first time in his life, he wasn't embarrassed. He didn't feel weak or ashamed to be crying in front of her, he felt relieved.

Sky slid her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I've missed you so much."

More tears fell as he pressed his face into her hair, "Not nearly as much as I've missed you."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked, finding Cady outside Sky's door. 

"Erik's in there."

"Are you eavesdropping?"

"I wish," she sighed and crossed her arms. "They're being too quiet. I was sure Sky would have yelled a couple of things by now."

Rolling his eyes, he took her arm and pulled her into his room, "They need some time alone to work this out."

"You think they will?"

"If Sky will forgive him."

Cady nodded and paced his room, "I don't know how long I can wait. I'm dying to know what's happening."

He winked at her, "Maybe I can help you take your mind of things."

Oblivious to his flirting, Cady twirled her hair around her finger, "I wonder if he'll move back here."

Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, "If he wants to make it work, he will."

"What are you doing?"

"Distracting you."

"Oh, okay, then," she tilted her head as he pressed his lips to her neck.

He chuckled and twirled her around, "You ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yup," she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. "Your family should be here tomorrow morning, have you heard from them since they left."

"Uh, no."

"Tristan."

He smiled sweetly, "Well, honey, my mother doesn't like to travel and, well, she tends to bitch and whine."

Cady gasped, "Tristan! That's awful! You can't say that about your mother!"

"I just did."

She raised an eyebrow.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, "I had the guards tell her I was unavailable to talk if she called while in flight to here."

"I cannot believe you did that!"

"Okay, if she calls tonight you can talk to her," he said, turning around so her back was to the bed. He raised the pitch of his voice in his best imitation of his mother, "Tristan, _darling_, the flight is so long! Tristan, _darling_, there was too much turbulence, your father wouldn't get a smoother ship! Tristan, _darling_, the pilot was wearing a wrinkled shirt!"

Cady giggled, "You're kidding me."

"I wish I was."

"What are you going to say when she gets here?"

"Sorry I was busy," he said, walking her back until her legs hit the edge of the bed.

"Tristan?"

"What?"

"If I move any further back, I'm going to be sprawled out on your bed."

"Huh, what do you know? You're right." He grinned at her and gave her shoulders a quick shove so she fell back across the bed.

Cady leaned back on her elbows and gave him a sultry look, "Well, now you have me on your bed, what are you going to do?"

Tristan crawled over the bed and stretched out beside her, his hand slipping under the hem of her shirt, "I have some ideas."

She leaned over and kissed him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her and pull her on top of him. Lifting her head, Cady smiled down at him, "You're going to be my husband."

"Yes I am."

She traced his features with her fingertip, "You're very handsome."

"Why, thank you."

"And I love you, very much."

He smiled, rubbing the back of his fingers over her cheek, "I love you too, Cady."

She laid her head down on his chest, "I wonder how Sky is doing."

"Oh come on, I thought I had you properly distracted."

Cady giggled, "It takes more than a pretty face to distract me."

Tristan rolled over, pinning her beneath him, "Then I guess I'll have to do more."

* * *

Sky sat on the floor, her back against her bed. Erik sat beside her. They weren't touching, but had been talking for over an hour. Tears had been shed and understandings reached. Erik opened up completely, unable to stop the blush the colored his cheeks. He felt foolish, embarrassed and free. Sky didn't pass judgment on him and the poor choices he had made, she didn't try to lecture or put him down. She understood him. And he fell even more in love with her. 

She tugged half-heartedly at the rope Figment held. "You know I love you, Erik, and my life has been empty without you. But you also have to know that I can't just pretend nothing happened. I can't just welcome you back with open arms and an open bed."

"I know," he replied quietly, running his hand over the carpet, avoiding her gaze.

"And I can't stand by and watch you wallowing in self pity. You have to do something with your life, you have to have a purpose."

"I spoke to Keith."

"What?"

He looked up at her, "I talked to Keith last week, he offered me a position working with the cadets and helping in any way I was needed in a teaching or consulting position."

"You're coming back to Arus?"

Erik nodded.

"But what about the doctor you've been seeing?"

"Dr. Larson said I've been making great progress and he said we can cut back our sessions to once a week. I could go home every weekend until he decides I've become well enough to cut back to sessions over the phone."

"Do…do you feel you're well enough for that."

"Yes."

She looked down at Figment who was growling and pulling on the rope, "You're sure?"

"The best way for me to get better is to get back to doing what I enjoy and I want to be here, helping with Voltron, working with you guys, being with my friends, and being with you. And I've been looking into reconstructive surgery. I'm going to have some more done, try and correct some more of the damage to my face."

"What are you going to have done?"

"There's a procedure they can do now that will smooth out scars, at least diminish them and I've been talking with an ocular specialist who has been experimenting with sight loss. He thinks he might be able to help me."

"H-how dangerous are these procedures?"

"The skin procedure is not dangerous at all, the worst that could happen is that nothing changes. As for the eye surgery," he shrugged, "the best outcome is that I can see again, the worst is that I can't. But I have to try something."

Sky slid her left hand across the carpet and covered his. He hesitated a moment before turning it over and lacing his fingers through hers, bringing her hand up to press a kiss to it.

"It's in my dresser drawer," she quietly answered the question he hadn't asked.

Erik rubbed his thumb over her bare fingers, "I was afraid you would have thrown it out."

"I was tempted to, a couple of times."

When he spoke again his voice trembled slightly, "Will you wear it again?"

"Eventually."

He swallowed hard and gathered his courage to look at her.

"I need time, Erik, and so do you. I don't think either one of us is ready for that strong a commitment just yet. We both have some healing to do."

"I know you're right, but…"

"But?" She prompted gently.

"I want to see you wearing my ring again."

"You're going to have to work for it then."

He nodded, "You're one tough chick, you know that?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you expect any less?"

For the first time in months, a smile crossed Erik's face. Sky's heart skipped beat as she looked at him, seeing the first real sign of the old Erik in a long time had tears springing to her eyes and hope bubbling inside her.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

"I wish you would," she replied quietly, leaning close.

Erik closed the distance between them, capturing her mouth in a sweet, innocent kiss. She sighed against his mouth, feeling a moment of contentment at this small gesture of his feelings.

Sky swore under her breath as her communicator beeped, "Collier."

Keith raised his eyebrows in surprise at the tone she took, "Sky, Paton is coming up to the castle with a report, I thought you might like to join us to hear what she has to say. Ten minutes, conference room."

"Oh, yes, sir, I'll be right there." She snapped it shut. "Paton's coming up to tell us what all she's found. Do you want to sit in on the meeting?"

"Yeah, if I'm going to be coming back, I should know what I'm getting myself into."

Sky pushed herself up and offered him a hand, "A few things have changed."

"How's Declan doing?"

"He's doing well. He knows what he's doing, he just needs the self-confidence to back it up. But, with time, he is going to be incredible."

"It was always his destiny, to lead Voltron," Erik said wistfully.

Sky squeezed his hand, "You were an amazing leader, but your destiny lies elsewhere."

He smiled at her, "It lies with you."

She whimpered quietly, "That's not fair, Erik, you can't go and say stuff like that, it makes me want to forget everything I said and jump you."

He laughed, a wonderful sound she hadn't heard in a long time. "Don't worry, Sunny, I won't let you take advantage of me."

She snorted, "Yeah, right, you're begging me to take advantage of you."

"I don't beg, I ask nicely, and you were always willing."

Sky threw her head back and laughed, "I've missed you, so much Erik."

* * *

Declan and Gideon had to go find more chairs as the conference room filled up. Allura sat at the head of the table with Keith sitting to her right. Around the table crowded Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Sven, Romelle, Cady, Tristan, Erik, Sky, Declan, Gideon, Brina, Darcy, and Becca. 

Sky had caught her friend's eye when Cady walked in. Wordlessly, Cady raised both eyebrows and Sky responded with a small smile. Letting out a sigh of relief, the Princess took her seat beside her mother.

Lance looked from Erik to Sky and back again. Darcy had lectured him sternly about not getting involved. But if that boy thought he could just waltz back in here and disrupt his little girl's life again, he had another thing coming.

"Paton should be here shortly," Keith said. "She was on her way when she got a phone call."

"Is everything all right?" Declan asked.

"She said she had enough for a preliminary report and to press charges, but I told her to hold off on telling me until she got here."

"Do we know what charges are going to be pressed?" Gideon asked.

"Not yet, she'll explain it when she gets here."

"Sorry, sorry," Paton breezed through the door, a folder in hand. "I was held up, but it was definitely for a good reason."

Hunk stood and held out the chair beside him for his wife. With a tired smile she sank gratefully into the seat and opened the folder, spreading the contents on the table in front of her.

"No problem," Keith said unconvincingly. "What have you found out?"

"Well, we've found that Nator, the girlfriend, was actually the ringleader," she began, flipping through the pages. "It was her idea to find a way to seek revenge on the royal family, something to try and make you repeal the new laws. Mytch was started going to the house a while back, while he was still on the brigade, and we believe that was when he started to turn against the royal family."

"Wait a minute," Lance interrupted. "Are you telling me that there is a possibility that Martyn was up in one of our planes, high?"

Paton nodded slowly, "He won't admit to it, but that is a distinct possibility. When he was let go, he fell into this group even more, actually staying at the house a few nights, getting in deeper and becoming closer to Nator and Dankan. When Nator brought up her idea of getting back at you guys for the new laws, he spoke up, saying that his brother was friends with Tess. He used a computer Dankan had at the house to hack into Kasen's account and send the email to Tess."

"Did, uh, did they say what they were planning to do with her?" Keith asked.

"Mytch swears that they were just going to hold her for ransom, in exchange for you repealing the laws. He didn't want her hurt and he said he had no part in getting her high."

Allura's eyes widened, "She was just inhaling secondhand smoke, wasn't she?"

"Mytch said Dankan was blowing smoke directly in her face and tried to force a pipe on her. He claims Dankan was trying to get her high for the fun of it."

Keith swore under his breath.

"We're charging Dankan and Nator with kidnapping, conspiracy, and possessing and selling an illegal substance. Because he is testifying against them, Mytch is only going to charged as an accessory and possessing an illegal substance. He will most likely serve time."

"What about the others at the house?" Sky asked, thinking about the man who had come on to her.

"Most of them are underage. They will undergo mandatory rehab and go on probation for a year. This will go on all their permanent records. There were a few, close friends of Nator and Dankan that Mytch named, they will most likely be charged with possessing and selling."

"I think we should start random testing of the brigade pilots, soldiers, and guards," Allura said quietly. "If Mytch was able to hide his drug use we don't know who else is."

Lance nodded in agreement, angry that one of his men could lie to him like that.

"I'll work on that," Becca said. "Just let me know what the legal factors are so I can find the right kind of test."

Paton nodded, "I'll have my men look into that. Now, the letters we found, that we believe were from Vinn, I sent copies to the warden on Zettle, she was the call I received before I came here. She agrees that we have enough evidence to indict him and she also believes this is enough to move him to a maximum security facility, far away from here. She's thinking as far away as Larinca."

"That's a three and a half day trip from here," Pidge said.

"Yup, and it's far from any densely populated planet," Paton added. "It is the most secure Garrison prison outpost, and the strictest. We think we've cracked the code he used in his letters and they are going to be even stricter with correspondence at Larinca."

"How soon will they be moving him?" Keith asked.

"The warden said she hopes to have him moved within two weeks."

"That's good news," he said, looking around the table. "You have all done an amazing job. Tess is home and safe because of your teamwork."

"Paton, we really appreciate your attention to this situation as well," Allura added. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," Paton smiled as she replaced all the papers into the folder and slid it down the table. "This is your copy of the report."

"So, what happens now?" Brina asked.

"Now we get ready for the ball tomorrow," Keith said, picking up the folder. "We will continue with your training and helping the police force as they ask for it. But with Vinn being moved and the ringleaders of this whole drug fiasco are behind bars, I'm hoping things will get better."

"They will," Allura said decidedly. "Everyone is safe and sound, we have this beautiful ball tomorrow night where we have the honor of announcing our daughter's engagement, and our family is all here, altogether again for the first time in ages. Things can only get better."

* * *

**AN:** Whoa, okay, one more story done. I was tempted to write an epilogue, or one last chapter all about the ball. I don't know, I might, just for fun. 

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said this was my last Voltron fic. Who knows, there might be more, I have grown rather attached to all these characters. Maybe I am just taking a break for a little while.

There is one last side note I've noticed lately with It seems that somewhere between the uploading of the document and the actual posting, there is a quirk that randomly leads to two words being joined into one word. It has happened before in my chapters and I've had to export the chapter to fix it and I have seen it in other stories as well. I try to reread every chapter after it's posted to try and catch it, but if you notice it, please let me know and I will fix it.

RedLion2, Mustang Ace, K, Marisa, Anony, and everyone else who stopped by and reviewed - Thank you so much! It means a lot to know you guys are reading my stories and enjoying them.

Thank you all!

Failte


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so I said I was done with this story. I didn't exactcly lie, I just changed my mind :)

This really is the last chapter, I decided to write about the ball. This chapter is pure fluff and fun, it started when RL2 mentioned how she would have liked to have read about the ball and then the scene between Lance and Erik found it's way to my imagination.

I hope you enjoy the **real** last chapter of this story.

Thank you all!

Enjoy,

Failte

* * *

Lance knocked sharply on the door in front of him. His hand fell heavily to his side, still fisted as he waited impatiently to be granted entrance. 

The door slid open and he found himself face to face with a surprised, and nervous, Erik.

"Uh, Uncle Lance, sir," the younger man stammered.

"Can I come in?" Lance asked curtly.

Erik stepped aside, "Of course."

Lance walked into the neat guest room. The only visible sign that anyone was staying there was the suit jacket hanging over the back of the chair. He turned as the door slid shut and studied Sven's son. Lance couldn't pretend he didn't like Erik, as a matter of fact, he thought the world of the young man who he had granted his permission to marry his daughter. Erik was a good, hard working man who was madly in love with Sky. But he had hurt her, devastated her, and Lance could not abide by that.

"First off," Lance began. "I just want to say that I am here of my own free will. Neither Darcy nor Sky know I'm here, as a matter of fact, they would both probably be rather angry with me for interfering. But I cannot, and will not, stand aside while you hurt my daughter."

Erik didn't respond, but color flooded his cheeks as he waited for Lance to continue.

"A few months ago, you came to me, you asked for my blessing to marry my daughter. You were able to convince me that you loved her and cared for her enough to want to spend the rest of your life with her. Now, I've known you your entire life, Erik, and I knew you were a good person, just as I knew you were the only man for my Sky. What happened on Terra changed everything, changed the person you were. You came home a totally different man. But Sky stuck with you, hoping you would become the man you were again. How did you repay her for her patience and love? By treating her like crap, breaking her heart, and leaving her."

Erik looked down, too ashamed to meet Lance's eyes. He knew this was coming, he knew he had it coming, but he hadn't been prepared for the shame and pain that befell him.

"I know that what happens between you and Sky is between the two of you," Lance continued. "Just as I know that Darcy and I raised an intelligent, amazing girl. Sky will make the right decision for herself and, regardless of what that decision is, we will support her. But know this, Erik, you have hurt my girl and seriously disappointed and angered me. I know you've been through a tough time, that's all that's keeping me from kicking your ass right now. Just remember that I am not as forgiving as Sky and I never forget. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Erik replied, looking up at him.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Erik cleared his throat, "I know I screwed up, sir, Sky did nothing wrong, it was entirely my fault. I am planning to spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

"It just might take that long to make it up to her."

"We're taking it slow, I will do whatever I have to to gain her trust back."

Lance nodded slowly, "I know you will, but if she wants you to leave her alone, don't argue, just leave. Don't hurt her again, Erik."

"I won't."

"We'll see."

Erik flinched at his tone, but didn't respond.

Lance crossed to the door, but turned back before leaving, "I always liked you Erik and I had hoped you would do right by my Sky, don't let me down."

"I won't, sir."

* * *

"Is Erik escorting you?" Cady asked. 

She was sitting at her vanity getting her hair done while Sky and Brina prepared for the ball in her room.

"Uh, yeah," Sky said, sliding the trinity knot necklace Erik had given her around her neck. "We're taking small steps to see if we can make this work again."

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're giving him another chance."

"Yeah, well, we have to see if he doesn't blow it this time."

"How is he doing?" Brina asked. "I mean, we haven't seen him in a while and I've been worried."

Sky shrugged, "He's doing all right. He has a lot to work through, he has to realize that I am not ashamed of him or embarrassed by him. I never was, but he was convinced otherwise. He was too proud to let me help him, but he's working on it. Now we just have to see if he lets me help him get through all this."

"Tristan said he might get more surgery," Cady said.

"Yeah, he's planning on it."

"Why?"

"He wants to."

Cady stood and thanked the hairdresser who had just finished arranging her hair. "Thank you, Mari, it looks lovely."

Sky stepped in front of Cady's full length mirror and studied her reflection. She wore a full length blue gown with spaghetti straps and a full skirt. Her hair was pulled back on the sides with jeweled clips and her face was touched up with just a bit of makeup. All in all, she thought she looked nice and was doing a fine job at hiding her nerves.

"I love your necklace," Cady said, leaning over to examine the emerald Brina wore.

"Thank you, Declan gave it to me."

"Declan? My brother, Declan?"

"The one and only."

"Wow, he must have it bad. Usually, Dec is the most inept gift giver I know."

"What did he do?" Sky asked.

Brina furrowed her brow, "What?"

"What did he do wrong to have to buy you a beautiful necklace like that?"

"He was just being remarkably sweet."

"I know you guys were having a rough time there for a while," Cady said carefully. "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, he, uh, he was having trouble adjusting to his new responsibilities, but he's doing much better. He's not as stressed out, he's more like his old self."

Cady smiled, "I'm so glad to hear that."

Sky checked her watch, "Come on, Cady, you need to finish getting dressed. The guys'll be here soon."

The Princess lifted the lavender gown that was carefully laid out on her bed. The fitted bodice left her shoulders bare and the skirt fell to the tops of her lavender shoes. She loved how much more mature she felt wearing it than she had with any of the pink, high necked gowns she had worn not too long ago. She slipped off her robe and stepped into the gown, turning her back to Sky so her friend could tug the zipper up for her.

"That's a beautiful gown," Brina sighed.

Cady turned to look at his brother's girlfriend who wore a shorter dress in a deep green, with short, fluttering sleeves and a flirty ruffle around the knee length skirt. Her hair tumbled in thick, carefully arranged curls past her shoulders. She looked exotically beautiful. "Thank you, Brina, you look amazing. That dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you, I wasn't sure if it was formal enough."

"Oh, it is."

A knock at the door had Sky running trembling hands over her skirt.

"That would be Tristan," Cady said. "I asked him to come early."

"I think that's our cue to go find our own dates," Brina whispered to Sky.

Sky nodded, "I think you're right."

"You _are_ right," Cady ushered them to the door. "I love you both, you look great, thank you for coming tonight. Now go."

Tristan stood on the other side of the door in a tuxedo, looking very much the relaxed groom-to-be. When the door opened, he grinned at the three beautiful women who greeted him, but he only had eyes for one. "You girls look incredible."

"So do you," Sky straightened his perfectly straight tie. "You look good enough to marry a Princess."

"Thank you and you look good enough to give a Prince a second chance."

She smirked, "Subtle, Tristan."

He winked at her, "I'm just trying to help out a friend."

"You can go now," Cady poked Sky in the back.

Smiling at Brina, Sky said, "Come on, we can finish getting ready in my room."

"That wasn't very nice," Tristan teased, leaning over to kiss her. "You look unbelievably gorgeous."

"Why thank you," she smoothed her hands over his lapels. "You look pretty hot yourself. I just want some time with you before the ball starts."

"Well, you have me alone, what do you want to do with me?"

"Hm, we don't have time to do what I _really_ want to do right now."

He groaned and pulled her close, pressing a line of kisses along her exposed shoulder, "I can be quick."

"I know."

"Ouch."

Cady laughed, thrilled with her fiancé, thrilled with her life in general. Wrapping her arms around his neck she tilted her head up to look at him, "I love you."

"Love you too," he murmured, sliding his hands down to rest on her hips.

"Did you think, a year ago, that we would be where we are right now?"

"Let's see, a year ago, I was intimidated about being in the Castle of Lions and working with the Voltron Force and terribly nervous because I had just met the most beautiful, amazing woman in the world and I was afraid I was falling madly in love."

"Captain Klari?" She teased.

"Nah, she wouldn't have me, so I settled for the next best thing."

"I guess you should be glad I've lowered myself enough to agree to marry a commoner."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Cady stood on her toes and slid her hands up to frame his face, "I have something for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she pressed her lips to his before releasing him and turning to cross to her dresser.

Tristan watched as she hurried, barefoot, across the lush, cream colored carpet. She pulled open the top drawer, shifting through the contents as she rubbed the back of her left calf with her right foot. A small smile played at his lips as he watched her, his heart melting at her innocence and beauty. He knew he was lost to her, completely.

Cady finally closed her hand over the small box that had slipped to the back of the drawer. With a pounding heart, she turned back to him. "Here, this is for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," he told her, accepting the gift.

"I know, but I wanted to give you something, I mean, you gave me this beautiful ring and I wanted to give you something to show you how much you mean to me and that you're mine."

He smiled at her nervousness, "Thank you, Cady."

She tapped the box, hopping from one foot to the other, "Open it."

Giving the ribbon a tug, it fell away from the box and he flipped up the lid. Wrapped around a small satin pillow was a gold watch with a sapphire at the twelve and the crest of the Arusian royal family carved into the background of the face. Tristan felt emotion well up inside him. Not only was it a very generous gift from his fiancée, but it was also a symbol that showed his acceptance into the family.

"You like it?" She whispered nervously.

"I love it," he assured her, taking it out of the box and replacing the old watch on his wrist. "Thank you, Cady." He kissed her gently and hugged her tightly.

She sighed and rested her cheek against his shoulder, "You're welcome."

Tristan glanced at his new watch and smiled, "We have to get going, beautiful."

Reluctantly stepping out of his embrace, Cady sat on the edge of her bed and slipped her shoes on. When she stood again, she was a good two inches taller and her eyes were level with his nose. "Ready to face the crowd?"

"With you? Of course." He took her hand and tucked it in the crook of his elbow.

* * *

Sky stood in the hallway outside her room with Declan, Brina, Gideon, and Lynnai. They were talking, laughing, and trying to keep the mood light. Sky was trying her best to hide how nervous she was, but her friends knew, just as they knew she didn't want to talk about it or draw attention to her anxiety. Her hands didn't stop moving, smoothing her skirt or playing with her necklace, her eyes constantly shifting down the hall, looking for someone. 

Finally, she heard the clip of dress shoes on the marble floors of the Castle hallways. Her heart raced as he rounded the corner and entered the Voltron wing. Erik was dressed in a tux with a tie and cummerbund the same shade of midnight blue as her dress. She tried to think of when she had told him about her dress, but couldn't remember.

"Hey, Erik," Declan said stiffly, sizing up his cousin.

"Hi guys," he replied, not taking his eyes off Sky, keeping one hand behind his back. "I would have been here earlier, but I was held up."

"It's nice seeing you again, Erik," Lynnai spoke up.

He turned to her, smiling, "Thank you, Lynnai, its nice being back here. I didn't realize just how much I missed this place and everyone here until I came back."

Gideon took her hand, "Come on, we should head on down, they'll be announcing us all soon."

Brina pulled Declan along, following his brother. Declan continued to glare menacingly at Erik.

"I have my work cut out for me," he mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"I've pissed off a lot of people, I have a lot of work to do to try and repair some relationships."

"Yeah, you do."

Erik smiled and stepped closer to her, "But there is only one relationship I am working on right now."

"And what are you doing about it?"

He brought his hand from behind his back and held out a clear box. Inside was a wrist corsage made of two flowers, one blue and one white, entwined together and tied with a blue ribbon. She recognized the flowers as being indigenous to Arus.

"Oh, Erik, it's beautiful," she whispered, utterly charmed.

He flipped open the box and held his hand out for hers, "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

She blushed as he slid it over her hand and onto her wrist, "Stop it."

With a gentle touch, he stroked her cheek with his fingertips, "You look beautiful, Sky, absolutely ethereal."

"Ethereal?" Her voice shook a bit as she tried to tease him.

"I may have learned a new word a two while reading."

Feeling a little too overwhelmed, Sky stepped back, "We, uh, we should head down."

Erik dropped his hand, trying not to feel hurt at the distance she put between them. He had to remind himself that it was his own fault. "You're right. May I?" He offered her his arm.

She laid her hand on his arm and walked beside him. It felt right, she realized, to be with him again, to be attending a ball with him. She had missed his nearness, his strength, his presence. She had missed him.

"How's Cady doing?"

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "What? Oh, she's fine, excited. You know how she loves these things."

"Yeah, she does."

"Erik?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you came back."

He looked down at her and smiled, "So am I."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the Observation deck before heading to the ballroom. Gideon and Lynnai were going to be announced first, followed by Sky and Erik, Declan and Brina, Keith and Allura, and, finally, Cady and Tristan. The younger Whitaker children along with rest of the original Force members and their families were already in the ballroom, mingling with the invited guests and media. 

"Oh, Cady, you look beautiful," Allura cried when she entered the deck. The Queen had spent the better part of the last few hours dressing, crying, and laughing. She was so happy that her daughter was going to be marrying such a wonderful young man, but at the same time, she was having a hard time accepting the fact that her little girl was old enough to be marrying such a wonderful young man. "All of you look so great! Oh, I am so proud of you all!"

Keith pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to his wife. She took it and dabbed delicately at the corners of her eyes.

"Let's get you guys lined up," Keith instructed. "Cady, your mother has a few things to say, if she can get through it, before you guys enter."

"I'll get through it," Allura huffed, shoving the handkerchief into his pocket.

"Ten bucks says she breaks down crying and Dad has to finish," Declan whispered to his brother.

Gideon nodded, "You're on."

"Boys, no betting on your mother's emotional distress," Keith reprimanded lightly. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Dad always hated this whole introduction thing," Cady whispered to Tristan as they lined up.

Keith leaned over and whispered, "It's one of those obnoxious things you have to put up with, falling in love with a Princess."

Cady stood just outside the ballroom doors, her entire body trembling with nervous excitement. Tristan took her hand and held it firmly to stop her fidgeting. They listened as the others were announced and the gathered crowd applauded politely. There was a moment after Allura and Keith were introduced where they waited for the noise to die down.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight," Allura spoke loudly. "This is a very important night for our family, for Arus, and, most importantly, for our eldest daughter, Cadence. You have all known Cady her entire life and you've watched her grow into a beautiful, intelligent young woman. Many of you have already heard her wonderful news, but Keith and I would like to make the official announcement and welcome a wonderful young man to our family. Allow me to introduce our daughter, Princess Cadence Whitaker and her fiancé, Lt. Tristan Alexander."

The doors swung open and the two of them were greeted by riotous applause and the sound of the twins wolf-whistling. Cady was suddenly overwhelmed with nerves and excitement. As though sensing it, Tristan tugged at her hand and pulled her closer. She looked up at him and smiled, he met her gaze and winked at her. They both ignored the sounds of their picture being snapped and stepped down into the crowd, happily accepting the congratulations offered as they were rushed by friends and media alike.

"Our baby," Allura sighed, watching as her daughter and future son-in-law talked to a reporter.

Keith held the handkerchief out to her.

"Its okay, Mom," Nicky appeared at her side. "You still have me."

"That's right," she wiped her nose and smiled down at him. "And you're never allowed to get married."

He wrinkled his nose, "I don't want to. I don't like girls."

Keith smirked and ran his hand over his young son's hair, "That'll change in a few years, son."

"No, never."

"I'm glad to see Sky and Erik are going to try and work it out," Darcy whispered to Romelle. The two of them stood with their husbands off to the side of the dance floor, watching the introductions.

Romelle nodded, watching as her son flinched when his picture was taken. She just wanted him to be happy again and if his happiness was with Sky, that was where he belonged. Maybe it was for the best. Erik needed to be comfortable in his own skin again, to find his confidence. She saw a quick flash of it when Sky smiled at him and accepted the glass he offered her.

"She's good for him," Sven murmured into her ear as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. I just…I just hate being so far away from him."

"He's not dat far."

She smiled up at him before turning to Darcy, "We'll be the next ones planning a wedding."

"Let's not rush things," Lance muttered.

"If I know Sky, she'll want an autumn wedding," Darcy replied, ignoring her husband.

They all watched as Becca walked past, cradling a crying Ben to her shoulder as she left the ballroom.

"But I'm in no hurry to be hearing that again," Romelle admitted quietly.

"Yeah, when I said an autumn wedding, I meant two years from this autumn," Darcy added.

The string sextet in the corner was playing and couples were starting to crowd the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Erik asked Sky.

She looked up at him her eyebrows raised, "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Erik, you don't have to do things you don't want to do just because you think it would make me happy."

"Sunny," he smiled at her and took her wineglass from her hand, setting it on a nearby table. "You like dancing, I like you, so let's dance."

"Okay," she took the hand he offered and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor as a slow song began.

"And if it means I get to hold you again, well, that's just an added bonus."

Sky smiled up at him as he took her left hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist, "How did you know to wear a blue tie and cummerbund? And the flowers."

"What?"

"You match my dress, how did you know what color my dress was?"

He winked at her, "I make it my business to get to know everything about you."

"You sound like a stalker, Erik. Seriously, how did you know?"

"I asked Tristan."

"You asked Tristan to find out what color my dress was? How did he know?"

"Well, lets see if I can remember what he told me. I asked him to find out, he told me I was crazy, so I threatened him and he asked Tess who asked Cady, who wouldn't tell her because she wanted your dresses to be a surprise, so Tess went to her mother who sneaked into your room and found it and told Tess and Tess told Tristan and Tristan told me."

"You went to a lot of trouble."

"You're nothing but trouble, Sunny," he teased.

"And you enjoy it."

"Every second of it," he agreed, stealing a quick kiss. "And I've missed every second of it."

"Your Highness?"

Cady turned from where she was watching her best friend and her cousin, thrilled to see them together. Tristan hadn't left her side and she was so glad to have him there to help her face the media. She smiled at the young reporter who stood poised with a pad and pen, "Yes?"

"How are you this evening? You look beautiful, by the way."

"Why thank you, that's very kind of you to say. I'm doing very well, thank you. And yourself?"

She smiled at the Princess, "I'm just fine, thank you. And you, Lt. Alexander, how are you?"

He nodded, already tired with all the media after only an hour at the ball, "I'm fine, thank you."

"My readers are just dying to know, how did you propose?"

Cady smiled up Tristan, "Should we tell her about the first time or the second?"

"Well, your father doesn't know about the first time," he reminded her.

"But he has already given us his blessing, so I don't think it matters now."

"There were two proposals?" The reporter asked.

Cady turned back to her, "Tristan originally proposed to me on Terra, after…after the incident there. But because of all that had happened and with my cousin, Erik, in the hospital, we decided to wait before we told anyone. And he had done it on the spur of the moment and hadn't had the chance to ask my father for his blessing, so I wore the ring around my neck and waited for the right time. Which came about a month ago when he walked into the rec room, sat down beside me and said, 'So, you wanna get married?'."

"I like to think it was a bit more romantic than that," Tristan muttered.

"The first time around was, the second time was…well, it was something Declan would have done."

He placed a hand over his heart and grimaced, "Ouch, you wound me, Princess."

"Speaking of the ring," the reporter spoke up, waving over her photographer. "May we see it?"

"Of course," Cady held her left had out.

"It's lovely, really. Is it an antique?"

"Yes," Tristan told her. "It's been in my family for generations. As the eldest grandson it was handed down to me."

The reporter made a notation while her photographer snapped pictures of the Princess' hand. "That's wonderful, so romantic. Have you been working on the plans for the wedding?"

"A bit, yes, we've been concentrating more on getting ready for this ball. But my mother, my sisters, and my best friend and I have been tossing around a few ideas. Tristan's mother is here for the ball and I know she will want to get involved as well." Cady explained.

"Oh, is your family here, Lt. Alexander?"

He nodded, "My parents are here somewhere. More of my family will come for the wedding."

"I would love to speak with them. It must be hard for them, their only child moving so far away."

He shrugged, "We'll do some traveling, we'll visit them often and they'll come here."

"Now, Your Highness, how is your sister doing since her ordeal?"

Cady started, a little surprised by the question. She knew her father had made it very clear that none of the media were allowed to question Tess and she knew her sister had stuck close to her parents or the twins, not wanting to be alone. "She is doing very well, luckily, everyone in my family is well."

"Do you know, yet, what charges are going to be brought?"

Tristan set is glass down on a nearby table and took Cady's hand. "You know, we've been here for nearly an hour and I have not yet had the opportunity to dance with my fiancée."

The reporter looked annoyed, "My readers are interested in knowing what happened to the Princess."

"This interview is over," Tristan insisted, pulling Cady onto the dance floor.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He winked at her, "I got your back, babe."

"I thought they were all told that Tess was off limits."

"I guess she thought she could get around it by asking you about it."

"Jerk."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose, "You're so cute."

* * *

The ball went on long into the night with the last of the guests leaving after midnight. 

Erik walked Sky to her room, stopping in front of her door.

He smiled down at her, "I had fun tonight, Sunny."

"So did I," she admitted shyly.

He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger, "Maybe we could go out again sometime soon."

"Maybe."

"We're going to make this work," he promised, leaning down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. "I promise you."

Sky fought back the intense urge to throw her arms around him and cling to him as tightly as she could. For a few moments, she waged an internal battle between her brain and her heart. She knew they had to take it slow, she knew she needed time but at the same time, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to feel him, to love him. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. When she opened them again, she found him watching her with a look of understanding.

"Good night, my Sky, I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded, "Good night, Erik."

"I love you."

Sky leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Love you too."

He waited until she was in her room and the door was shut behind her before he left to return to his own room.

Sky leaned back against her closed door, her heart thudding and her mind whirling. Erik knew her better than anyone else and he knew what she had been thinking. All he had to do was gently push her and she would have caved, taken him back right then and there. But he hadn't. He let her know that he was going to let her set the pace, let her make the next step.

She pushed off from the door and kicked her shoes off. Reaching her desk, she opened the bottom drawer and shifted beneath some papers until she found the picture of the two of the that had once sat on top of her desk. The glass was broken, but it still rested within the frame. She studied it a moment, a wonderful thrill racing through her, before propping the frame against her desk lamp.

* * *

"Well, we're official," Cady declared as Tristan walked her back to her room. 

"Yes, we are."

"Your parents seemed to enjoy themselves."

He nodded, "My mother was in her element. She is going to be the mother-in-law to the Princess of a powerful planet."

"And she has an amazing son she's very proud of."

"Yeah, I give her a few things to brag about."

Cady smiled, "I brag about you all the time."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"Do you brag about what an incredible lover I am?"

"Okay."

He laughed, "I hope you sound more convincing than that when you're bragging."

Cady opened her door and pulled him in with her before he could pretend to protest, "Why don't you give me something to brag about, husband of mine."

"I suppose I could try," he framed her face with his hands and stared directly into her ocean blue eyes, "Mrs. Alexander."

She grinned, "I like the sound of that."

"Good, get used to it," he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle, drawn out kiss.

* * *

The next morning, the front page of every newspaper and on the cover of almost every magazine was the photo of Cady and Tristan standing on the steps in the ballroom. She gazing up at him while smiled down at her. A picture that portrayed their devotion to each other and showed the people of Arus that Tristan was not just some Terran pretty-boy, he was the love of the Princess' life and a partner to help her prepare for what would be her days of ruling. 


End file.
